It's Over
by Lee Minry
Summary: Gadis itu mendongak melihat dua batu nisan, tepatnya foto yang tertempel disana. Wajah tersenyum Appa dan Ummanya/"Lalu Minnie bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih/Sungmin menatap wajah berseri Ibunya/"Kenapa Umma meninggalkan Minnie hiks.. hikss.. Minnie harus bilang apa jika Oppa pulang nanti hiks" lirihnya pelan/ KYUMIN/GS/TYPO/alur kecepatan/Mampir?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC****, alur cepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menikmati suasana sore hari dengan bermain di taman dekat rumahnya. Dengan bersemangat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang agar ayunannya bisa bertambah kencang. Ia hanya tidak terlalu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan anak-anak seusianya. Jadilah ia hanya bermain dengan ayunan ini sendiri sembari bernyanyi.

"Lalallal..lalalal...lalalaalala..." apalah yang bisa anak usia 7 tahun nyanyikan.

"Hihi~ Sungmin berhenti. Suaramu jelek" ujar anak lelaki.

"Iya. Jelek-jelek huh.." kata anak lainnya.

Sungmin kecil menghentikan ayunannya, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kadang iri kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak mempunyai teman sedangkan orang lain punya. Tapi ia cukup senang karena ada sang kakak yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Sungmin kecil terperanjat ketika ada yang mengayunkan ayunannya. "Berhenti.. Minnie takut jatuh.. hiks.. berhenti" seru Sungmin ketika salah satu anak lelaki itu mengayunkannya dengan lebih kencang. Tak ada yang berusaha menghentikan anak lelaki itu. Teman-temannya malah tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah menangis.

"AKH-Brugh" pekik Sungmin.

Karena terlalu kencang mengayunkan, Sungmin terdorong kedepan hingga jatuh dengan sangat keras. Lengan kirinya berdarah, luka memanjang karena tergores pinggir batu yang bergerigi, bukan hanya itu sepertinya tulang lengannya juga patah.

Semua anak lelaki itu langsung kabur meninggalkan Sungmin kecil yang meringkuk menangis sambil memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya.

"Minnie-ya" seorang pemuda berlari terburu-buru menghampiri tubuh kecil yang di yakini adalah adik perempuannya. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Huwaeee.. Oppaaa.. tangan Minnie sakitt.. Ummaaa... hiks Appa..." adu Sungmin. Pemuda itu langsung menggendong Sungmin berlari membawa ke klinik sederhana di pusat desa.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengusap sayang putri kecilnya yang sudah tertidur terlelap. Ia menatap miris pada lengan putrinya yang harus memakai gips ah ani bukan gip, tapi balok kayu kecil sebagai pengganti gip untuk lengan putrinya.

"Kenapa adikmu sulit sekali mendapat teman Hae-ya" lirih Leeteuk pada putranya yang duduk bersandar pada tembok.

"Suatu saat Minnie bisa mendapatkan teman ah bukan tapi seorang sahabat yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bercerita dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku yakin itu Umma" ujar Donghae.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar pendapat dari putranya yang kini genap berusia 16 tahun. "Kau belum makan malam bukan?" ucap leeteuk.

"Aku manunggu Appa saja" kata Donghae.

Tak berapa lama terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup lagi. Leeteuk dan Donghae tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah sempit itu.

"Appa pulang.. eoh? Kenapa dengan lengan Minnie?" tanya Kangin. Membuka rumah dan tak nampak istri serta kedua anaknya di ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang tengah itu tidak membuat Kangin pusing harus mencari di mana. Tak ada tempat lagi selain kamar putri dan putranya.

"Minnie jatuh dari ayunan. Lengannya patah" Leeteuk meraih tas suaminya, berlalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya.

"Apa ada yang menjahili adikmu?" Kangin duduk di samping putri kecilnya memberi kecupan singkat di dahi, kedua pipi kurus dan terakhir di bibir mungil Sungmin.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, Minnie sudah meringkuk di tanah sembari menangis" jelasnya.

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Merasa prihatin melihat kondisi putri kecilnya yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Ia menatap pada putranya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku menunggu Appa" jawab Donghae. Kangin tersenyum, ia berdiri menghampiri putranya, mengacak rambut sedikit gondrong itu. "Appa mandi dulu" lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini?" tanya Kangin sembari memasukkan makan malam kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang special. Hanya mengurus beberapa berkas untuk di serahkan ke universitas" kata Donghae.

"Jongmal?" Kangin tak percaya.

Donghae tersenyum senang pada Ayahnya. "Hm. Appa tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya harus mempertahankan nilaiku agar tetep bisa melanjutkan sekolah" ujarnya.

Kangin tersenyum bangga pada putranya. Donghae anak yang cerdas dan karena kecerdasanannya itu ia bisa melanjutkan sekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, dan juga lompat kelas 2 kali ketika SMP dan SMA.

Jadi tidak aneh jika di umur 16 tahun ini, Donghae sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan tak terasa sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan ke universitas, dengan beasiswa lagi tentunya. Upah gaji yang di dapat Kangin setiap bulan dari pabrik hanya mampu membeli persediaan makanan. Diam-diam ia mengitari keadaan rumahnya. Dua kamar tidur, satu dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang tamu ini. Tak ada barang yang bisa dicuri disini, bahkan televisi pun tak ada.

Jauh dalam hatinya Kangin menangis karena belum bisa membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya. Ia ingin membelikan beberapa potong gaun untuk istrinya, ia ingin membelikan beberapa boneka untuk putrinya dan ia ingin memberikan sepeda untuk putranya tapi ia tak mampu. Beruntung ia memiliki keluarga yang menerima keadaannya. Leeteuk, Donghae dan Sungmin tak merengek dan tak meminta apa-apa darinya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menangis tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih ketika melihat kotak kayu persegi panjang yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad suami tercinta yang sudah terbujur kaku itu di masukan kedalam liang tanah yang sudah digali. Beberapa orang mulai menimbun kotak itu hingga sedikit menggunung.

Donghae maju dan menanjabkan batu nisan yang tertempel foto serta nama ayahnya. Sungmin kecil, meletakkan bunga lili yang ia bawa di gundukan tanah ini di ikuti orang-orang terdekat.

'Selamat jalan Appa. Aku berjanji akan menggantikan tugas Appa menjaga Umma dan Sungmin. Hiduplah dengan tenang di sana. Aku mencintaimu' batin Donghae sembari mengusap nisan ayahnya.

Air mata tak terasa meluncur begitu saja, Donghae tak berniat menghapusnya sama sekali. Ayahnya menjadi korban kecelakaan ketika akan pulang setelah bekerja. Kangin tak bisa terselamatkan karena banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Sungmin kecil duduk di antara kakak dan Ibunya, hanya diam melihat bergantian pada Leeteuk, Donghae dan gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

"Appa.. jangan khawatir, Minnie, Umma dan Oppa akan baik-baik saja ne. Appa saranghae" ucap polos itu membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Sungmin. Bukannya tidak sedih, Sungmin menangis juga, tapi gadis kecil itu tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia harus kuat dan tegar jangan sampai membuat Ummanya tambah bersedih pikir Sungmin.

Leeteuk langsung membawa putri kecilnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Donghae pun ikut memeluk Leeteuk.

'Yeobo.. apakah kau bisa melihat kami dari atas sana? Aku berjanji akan menjaga buah hati kita berdua' batin Leeteuk. Wanita itu mencium kening putra dan putrinya.

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian**

"Oppa" teriak Sungmin girang ketika melihat pelaku pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah kakak satu-satunya. Gadis kecil yang berusia 11 tahun itu menghampiri Donghae dan mengambil alih tas Oppanya itu.

"Oppa.." panggil Sungmin manja.

"Hm..?" Donghae berdehem kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin menuju dapur. Pemuda berumur 2o tahun itu langsung menuangkan air dari teko ke gelas, tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering.

Matanya melirik sang adik yang masih menempel padanya, ia tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa mengikuti Oppa hm? Bukannya kerjakan PR, sana"

Sungmin berdecak. "Oppa tidak ingat?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa sebal. "Aish. Oppa menyebalkan" ujar Sungmin sedikit keras. Gadis kecil itu melempar tas kakaknya, dan tepat mengenai wajah Donghae. Menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalakan kakaknya.

"Minnie-ya" panggil Donghae.

"Mwo-brugh" Sungmin cemberut, membalikkan badannya dan langsung sigap menangkap barang yang Donghae lemparkan padanya. Ia membelak tak percaya lalu menatap sang kakak dengan mata yang membulat.

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Oppa tidak lupa" ucapnya.

**Greep**

Sungmin berlari dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kurus kering kakaknya. "Oppa gomawo. Saranghae"

**Cup**

Sungmin mengecup bibir kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia melepas pelukan pada Donghae, beralih menatap boneka bear kecil berwarna pink. Donghae berjanji jika ia gajian nanti, kakaknya itu akan memberikan sebuah boneka sebagai hadiah karena pemuda itu belum sempat memberi kado ketika ia berulang tahun.

"Senang?" tanya Donghae sembari mengusap rambut adik nya itu. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu penyemangatnya. Senyumnya memberi dorongan untuknya, agar terus berusaha dan bertahan.

Semenjak Appanya meninggal. Donghae yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Ia mengantikan Kangin bekerja di pabrik setelah pulang dari universitas. Bersyukur ia masih bisa membagi waktu antara belajar dan bekerja.

"Eum" Sungmin menganguk senang.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin menganguk kembali. "Kalau begitu pergi kekamar kerjakan PR lalu tidur"

"Ne.." ujar Sungmin riang. Gadis kecil itu pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung kecil Sungmin ke pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu. Langkahnya pelan ketika memasuki kamar Ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Donghae tersentak ketika Leeteuk bangun, tersenyum lembut padanya. Pemuda itu menganguk lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping futon yang Leeteuk tiduri.

"Aku membangunkan Umma?" Donghae tidak enak.

Leeteuk berdecak lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana Umma tidak terbangun mendengar suara mu dan adikmu itu" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Umma hari ini?" tanyanya sembari memijit pelan kaki ibunya.

"Lebih baik" Leeteuk mengusap kepala putranya. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki putra dan putri yang selalu menemaninya. Jika tak ada mungkin sejak kematian Kangin ia tidak bisa bertahan.

Leeteuk menelisik wajah putranya yang termenung diam. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan putranya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang Umma tidak ketahui?" Leeteuk menepuk pundak putranya membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bercerita. "Aku.. mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan S2 di Seoul" cicit Donghae tak berani menatap wajah Ibunya.

"Jadi..?" Leeteuk menungu Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya tapi pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu malah bungkam. Leeteuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah putranya membuat Donghae menatapnya. Mengecup kening putranya sekilas. "Kau ingin kesana?"

"..."

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian sekali lagi mengecup kening Donghae lama. "Pergilah. Umma tidak akan menghalang-halangimu untuk tetap berada di desa ini" kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Umma dan Minnie? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian" ucap Donghae.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae sendu. Apa ia menjadi benalu di kehidupan putranya itu? Ani! Putranya tidak pernah berpikir kotor seperti itu.

"Umma yakin, Umma dan Minnie bisa bertahan. Jadi jangan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan kami berdua. Pergilah belajar yang tinggi, jadilah orang yang sukses setelah itu bawa Minnie bersamamu" kata Leeteuk sembari menahan isakannya.

Sedangkan Donghae sudah menangis sejak tadi. "Aku akan membawa Umma juga bersamaku" nada suaranya bergetar. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menganguk.

.

.

.

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh putranya erat menyalurkan betapa ia sangat menyayanginya. Donghae tak kalah erat memeluk tubuh ringkih Ibunya. Hari ini dia akan berangat ke Seoul.

"Hati-hati di sana, jangan menyusahakan temanmu arrasso" nasihat Leeteuk sembari melepas pelukannya. Donghae menganguk, untuk sementara ia akan ikut tinggal di rumah sahabatnya yang kuliah di sana. "Jangan telat makan" pesan Leeteuk.

"Hm"

"Belajar yang sungguh-sungguh"

"Ne arrasso Umma.." Donghae tersenyum lebar. Leeteuk memberi isyarat agar putranya itu melihat sosok yang sedari tadi diam disampingnya.

"Minnie-yah, kau tidak ingin memeluk Oppa?" goda Donghae. Ia bersimpuh hingga dihadapan adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

Sungmin sempat menangis keras ketika Donghae menyampaikan kepergiannya ke Seoul, bahkan adiknya itu tidak berbicara padanya beberapa hari. Ia dan Leeteuk terus membujuk Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bibir itu terus mengerucut. Kenapa tubuh adiknya kecil sekali, tidak seperti tubuh anak perempuan berumur 11 tahun lainnya. Tak heran jika banyak yang menyangka Sungmin masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Oppa tidak sayang padaku" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian kakaknya itu.

"Kau berpikir buruk tentang Oppa" Donghae memasang wajah sedihnya. "Oppa sangat menyayangi Minnie. Nanti jika libur, Oppa pasti akan pulang. Oppa janji" Donghae menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sungmin yang sudah menangis menatap jari kelingking dan wajah Oppanya bergantian. "Oppa rasa Minnie yang tidak menyayangi Oppa" ucap Donghae murung.

"Siapa bilang? Minnie sayang Oppa kok" bantah Sungmin.

"Jongmal?" Donghae sumringah. Sungmin menganguk semangat. "Kalau begitu.." Donghae menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dengan tak rela dan setengah hati, Sungmin mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik sang kakak. "Itu baru putri Umma" puji Leeteuk.

Donghae merentangkan tangannya dan Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam pelukan kakaknya. "Jaga Umma ne" pesan Donghae.

"Um.. Oppa tidak usah khawatir" jawab Sungmin.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Mencium kening Sungmin lalu bibir. Ia juga mencium kening dan bibir sang Umma kemudian pamit. Dan langsung menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya pergi dari desa Mokpo tempat kelahirannya.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Sungmin meringis melihat luka memar di bahu kirinya. Ia kemudian membuka pakaiannya. Huft, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Baru saja kemarin memar di kakinya baru sembuh sekarang sudah ada memar baru lagi yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

Sungmin gadis kecil yang sulit beradaptasi. Tak ada teman yang ingin berdekatan dengannya malah teman-teman sekelas bahkan dari luar kelas lebih asyik untuk ada aduan sedikitpun keluar dari bibir mungil itu, ia hanya akan diam dan tersenyum lebar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa jika di hadapan Ibunya.

Setelah berganti baju, gadis kecil itu beranjak menuju dapur. Sekarang waktunya memuat bubur.

Tak lama ia sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Sungmin menyusun bubur serta gelas di nampan lalu berjalan menuju kamar Ummanya.

"Umma.." panggil Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Beginilah keadaan Leeteuk, sakit paru-paru yang di derita wanita itu semakin parah. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Cha! Waktunya makan siang" ujar Sungmin. Gadis itu mulai menyuapi Ibunya dengan telaten. Ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak kepergian Donghae. Beruntung, tetangga Leeteuk memiliki pesawat telepon, hingga Donghae sempat memberi kabar beberapa kali, terakhir memberi kabar satu minggu yang lalu.

Leeteuk menatap wajah putrinya. "Mian" ujarnya pelan.

Sungmin mendongak tidak mengerti. "Mian, Umma menyusahkanmu" sambung Leeteuk. Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Ibunya. "Minnie tidak merasa di buat susah oleh Umma. Malahan Minnie yang harusnya minta maaf"

Sungmin memandang ibunya. "Minnie tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain ini" lanjut gadis itu.

Leeteuk mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk lebih dekat padanya, wanita berdimple itu membawa tubuh mungil putrinya kedalam dekapannya. "Umma menyayangi Minnie" ujarnya.

"Minnie juga sayang Umma"

Setelah memastikan Ummanya makan dan minum obat, ia pamit. Sungmin melangkah menuju rumah tetangganya. Saatnya melipat pakaian yang sudah ia cuci tadi pagi.

Inilah kegiatan Sungmin sehari-hari. Mencuci pakaian para tetangga di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Pulangnya melipat pakaian kadang ada yang meminta di strika. Malamnya ia akan membantu mencuci piring di kedai bibinya yang berada di persimpangan jalan hingga pukul 9 malam. Hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan uang.

Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh. ia menjalani ini semua dengan hati yang terbuka. Tidak mungkin Sungmin menyuruh Ummanya yang jelas-jelas sakit untuk bekerja bukan.

.

.

.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut menangis sejadi-jadinya. Duduk di dua gundukan, terlihat satu gundukan disampingnya masih basah karena masih baru.

"Umma...hiks..hiks..." tangis Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mematung ketika melihat darah keluar dari mulut ibunya. Setelah tersadar dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi, gadis kecil itu keluar rumah mencari bantuan.

Ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir tak lama setelah berada di klinik sederhana di pusat desa. Sungmin menangis sejadinya ketika melihat seorang Dokter menyelimuti tubuh Ummanya hingga kepala. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang tidak tahu apa arti semua itu. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya.

"Oppa~ hiks" lirih Sungmin.

Gadis itu mendongak melihat dua batu nisan, tepatnya foto yang tertempel disana. Wajah tersenyum Appa dan Ummanya.

"Lalu Minnie bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih. Sungmin menatap wajah berseri Ibunya. "Kenapa Umma meninggalkan Minnie hiks.. hikss.. Minnie harus bilang apa jika Oppa pulang nanti hiks" lirihnya pelan.

Gadis itu beralih menatap wajah berseri Ayahnya. Iya, ada Ayahnya. "Appa~.. Appa pasti menjaga Umma disana kan?" ucapnya. "Hiks..Kalau begitu Minnie tidak perlu khawatir, karena Appa ada untuk menjaga Umma, iya kan"

Bibi Kim, menahan tangis melihat sosok mungil keponakannya. Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah tiada sedangkan sang kakak tidak berada disampingnya. Sungguh malang nasib keponakannya itu.

"Minnie-ya" panggilnya. Ini sudah hampir malam, ia tidak mau sampai Sungmin sakit.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya mencium foto Ayah dan Ummanya. "Minnie pergi dulu Appa, Umma. Saranghae"

.

.

.

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya. Meyakinkan hatinya jika apa yang akan ia lakukan ini benar. Gadis manis itu menatap rumah kecil di hadapannya. Ia menangis ketika matanya seakan melihat kenangan-kenangan yang ada dirumah kecil itu.

Ia yang berlarian dengan kakak yang sedang mengejarnya. Ayah yang menasihatinya dan sang Ibu yang sibuk membuat makan untuk mereka berempat. Dan masih banyak kenangan lainnya yang terjadi di rumah itu.

"Hiks..hiks" hanya suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Langit masih berwarna hitam karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 tengah malam. Ia meronggoh selembar kertas di kantungnya. Ia pandangai huruf demi huruf yang tertera di kertas itu. Alamat sahabat Oppanya.

Ia sudah mencari tahu alamat itu dan pergi menanyakannya kerumah sahabat Oppanya yang memang berada satu desa. Dengan tabungan yang sudah ia kumpul, cukup mungkin untuk ongkos ia naik kereta dan bekalnya di kota besar yang sebentar lagi akan ia tuju. Seorang diri tentunya.

Sungmin sudah berpamitan pada Umma dan Appanya. Ia juga sudah membersihkan rumah sejak siang tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan sang bibi yang akan kalang kabut panik, melihat surat yang telah ia tinggalkan di ruang makan. Niatnya pergi ke Seoul sudah bulat.

"Umma~ Appa doakan Minnie. Semoga Minnie bisa cepat bertemu dengan Hae Oppa" ujarnya sembari melihat rumah kecilnya.

Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas punggung miliknya. Berbalik, melangkah menyusuri jalan kecil menuju stasiun kereta api yang akan membawanya ke Ibu kota.

.

.

.

Sungmin menganga lebar semenjak ia keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, ia melangkah keluar dan langsung diseguhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Gadis kecil berusia 11 tahun itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar jalan sembari mengandahkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Minnie bisa naik ke puncak gedung itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Menaiki tangga?" ucapnya berfikir. Gadis itu kembali mendongak. "Pasti capek sekali" gumamnya.

Ini masih jam 6 pagi tapi jalan raya sudah padat dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sungmin memasuki sebuah mini market, membeli sebungkus roti dan air mineral, kemudian kembali menyusuri jalanan. Ia berhenti ketika menemukan taman dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya.

Gadis kecil itu membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah figura foto keluarganya dan boneka beruang kecilnya. Ia tersenyum, walau begitu tampak dengan jelas raut kesedihan di parasnya.

"Umma.. Appaa hiks.. bogoshippo" lirihnya. Tak terasa air mata begitu saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi. Sungmin mengelap pipinya kasar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, segera mungkin harus bertemu dengan sang kakak tercinta.

Sungmin menghabiskan sarapannya. Mencium seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam foto lalu memasukkan kedalam tas, dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Pagi ini, matahari seakan enggan keluar dan menyinari bumi yang hanya segumpalan awan berwarna pekat menyelimuti. Setetes air turun dari langit lama-kelamaan semakin deras.

Sungmin panik ia bergegas mencari tempat berlindung, anak kecil itu melihat tempat telpon umum yang mampu menampungnya. Tubuh kecil itu basah kuyup sepenuhnya, Sungmin tersenyum lega ketika melihat tas punggung terbuat dari bahan parasit pemberian bibinya ketika ia naik kelas 5 SD, ia tidak perlu khawatir barang-barangnya tidak akan basah.

**Deg**

Sungmin membelakkan matanya, cepat-cepat gadis itu meronggoh saku celananya. "Hiks.." gadis kecil itu menangis ketika kertas bertuliskan alamat sahabat kakaknya itu, basah dan hampir tak berbentuk. Ia berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya membenamkan wajahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Eomma... Appa.. hiks... Oppa.. hiks... Oppa~" isak Sungmin mengiringi rincikan air hujan yang semakin keras.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sembari menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih terus saja memikirkan tentang alamat rumah sahabat kakaknya. Ia berhenti dan mendudukan dirinya di halte bus. Tanpa menyadari ada sesosok pemuda yang berada satu tempat dengannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Pemuda itu menoleh, ia sedikit menelisik anak kecil di pojok tempat duduk. Ia ingin acuh tapi tak bisa, ingin mendekat tapi ia segan.

Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menangis, dan menangis entah bagaimana air mata itu terproduksi walaupun sudah ia keluarkan berapa banyak pun tetap saja masih ada.

"Hei"

Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah yang penuh harap jika suara laki-laki itu adalah kakaknya. Wajahnya langsung muram ketika sosok pemuda lain yang berada di hadapannya. Sungmin menilai jika pemuda itu hampir seumuran dengan kakaknya.

Sosok itu tersenyum, melihat mata rubah gadis kecil itu basah karena air mata. Ia gemas sekali melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat kok" ujarnya ketika menyadari anak kecil itu merengut dan menghindar.

Pemuda itu membuka tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus susshi yang belum sempat ia makan siang tadi. "Ambillah" katanya.

Sungmin tampak menimang, menerima atau menolak. Belum sempat menjawab, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menaruh kotak susshi itu di tangan Sungmin, lalu mengusap rambut panjang terurai gadis kecil itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" teriak lantang seorang pemuda yang berada dalam mobil di pinggir jalan. "Mian aku telat menjemputmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Sudah biasa Hyung" teriaknya tak kalah keras. Ia menatap pada anak kecil di hadapannya. "Aku duluan ya. Pulanglah, ini sudah sore, nanti orang tuamu mencari, arraso" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Annyeong" pamitnya dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil sepupunya.

"Siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya pemuda berdimple itu pada sepupunya.

Pemuda yang baru masuk itu mengendikan bahunya. "Molla"

'Harusnya aku mengantar anak itu pulang' batin Kyuhyun sembari masih melihat sosok gadis kecil di yang masih duduk di halte bis. 'Aish, Sudahlah'

Mobil pun melaju, perlahan meninggalkan halte bus dan meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil di sana yang memandang mobil hitam itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Kamsahamnida, Kyuhyun Oppa" gumam Sungmin pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat intens pada kedai jajangmyon di sebrang jalan. Ia mengusap perutnya. Uang dari hasil menabungnya sudah habis tak tersisa. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia terlunta tak tahu kemana akan di tuju. Satu-satunya tempat adalah kakaknya tapi dimana?

Setelah uangnya habis sejak dua hari yang lalu Sungmin belum menemukan makanan. Ani, ia sering menemukan makanan tapi gadis itu hanya bisa memandangnya. Ia pernah di usir dengan kasar oleh seorang ahjusshi pedagang makanan ketika Sungmin hendak meminta satu piring nasi tanpa ada uang dan jadilah ia tidak mau mengulangi lagi.

Jika malam tiba, gadis kecil itu mulai mencari sebuah tempat yang di rasa pas untuk memejamkan mata seperti amparan toko, kursi taman dan lain-lain. Sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke stasiun kereta api tapi sial, di tidak tahu jalan menuju kesana. Gadis mungil itu tersesat ia juga tidak tahu, dirinya ada dimana sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak manis?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya melihat sesosok dewasa yang menyapanya tadi. Jelas terlihat, dalam foxy eyesnya menyalang waspada.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 1 publish

FF ini adalah FF request dari temen saya **Amigo Bonamana Shawolelf** (acun fbnya) dan ide cerita FF ini pun original miliknya. Saya hanya mengembangkan, menambah dan mengurangi untuk kebutuhan alur cerita.

Disini adakah chingudeul yang mengikuti FF Jongmal Saranghae? Jika ada saya mau minta maaf untuk beberapa chingudeul yang last chapter tidak ada namanya di ucapan terima kasih saya. Itu karena saya lupa menghapus tanda titik di pen nama chingudeul sampe jadi ilang mian ne.. #bow

So how about this FF?

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :Untuk Kyumin moment di mohon sabar ya keke~**

**Dan untuk chapter ini alur sangat cepat ^^**

**Chapter 2**

"Makanlah yang banyak"

"Kamsahamnida Halmonie" ucap Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu makan dengan lahap. Maklum saja perutnya sudah tidak terisi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Yeongja halmonie begitulah Sungmin memanggil nenek tua tambun itu.

Sebenarnya Yeongja halmonie sudah memperhatikan Sungmin 3 hari yang lalu. Ia melihat anak kecil itu yang sedang di marahi oleh seorang Ahjusshi pedagang makanan. Jujur saja, nenek itu tidak mempunyai keluarga. Suami dan putri satu-satunya meninggal karena sakit.

Melihat Sungmin seakan ia melihat putri kecilnya. Ia hendak akan mengampiri Sungmin waktu itu hanya saja, gadis kecil itu telah hilang dari jangkauannya. Ia yakin Sungmin bukan asli dari ibu kota mengingat logat bahasanya yang berbeda.

2 hari berselang tepatnya hari ini, ia menemukan Sungmin tengah duduk sembari memperhatikan aktifitas yang terjadi di kedai jajangmyon.

Sungmin sempat menatapnya curiga, tapi sebuah senyum yang ia layangkan membuat gadis polos itu melunak. Ia menceritakan maksudnya menemui Sungmin, yaitu ingin membawa Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dan jadilah, Sungmin makan dengan lahap malam ini. Sungmin sangat berterima kasih, setidanya di kota besar yang ia tak tahu siapa-siapa masih ada orang yang baik hati memberinya tempat tinggal.

.

.

.

**Donghae side**

"Donghae-yah mianhae"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Shindong-ah?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku karena itu aku menonaktifkan ponselku 1 minggu ini dan ketika aku mengaktifkannya kembali" Shindong menatap penuh sesal pada Donghae yang menatapnya tidak mengerti, ia yakin mungkin Donghae bertanya apa hubungan bertengakar, ponsel dan dirinya?

"Ada 2 pesan dari bibimu"

"Jinja? Apa itu?" Donghae menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli sebuah ponsel dan jika akan menanyakan kabar, Donghae selalu memakai jasa telpon umum untuk menghubungi Ibu dan adiknya.

"Satu pesan yang terkirim 2 hari yang lalu mengatakan, jika.." Shindong menjeda ucapannya. "Jika?" pancing Donghae. "Jika adikmu Sungmin pergi dari desa, hanya menulis surat yang isinya ia akan pergi ke kota untuk mencarimu" cicit Shindong.

"MWO?" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Pergi ke Seoul dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat. Itu artinya Sungmin pergi sendiri bukan?

Tanpa banyak bicara Donghae mengemas buku-buka ia hendak pulang dan memastikan sendiri dengan pulang ke desa ingin mendengar kronologis kejadian kenapa Sungmin sampai nekat menyusulnya. 2 hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang tak ada tanda2 keberadaan Sungmin.

Rasa khawatir yang sangat besar membuat hatinya bergemuruh tidak tenang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif seakan langsung masuk dan memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Donghae-yah" panggil Shindong menghentikan langkah Donghae yang akan keluar dari kelas.

Donghae berbalik. "Aku akan pulang. Tolong kau urus surat izinku ya" Donghae hendak akan berlari lagi tapi Shindong kembali memanggilnya.

"Satu pesan lagi" kata Shindong.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

Shindong menundukan kepalanya. "Pesan yang terkirim 3 hari sebelum pesan mengenai adikmu"

"Shindong-ah, demi tuhan. Katakanlah aku harus segera pulang ke des-"

"Ibumu" potong Shindong.

Dalam hati Donghae sudah sangat tegang dengan apa yang akan Shndong katakan. "Apa?"

"Bibimu bilang. Ibumu meninggal"

**DEG**

.

Airmata begitu deras mengalir dari sepasang mata kelam Donghae. Penyesalan begitu kuat menguasai hatinya. Ia mengusap tanah liat yang dimana jasad Ibunya dimakamkan.

Rasa sesal karena tidak ada disaat-saat ibu dan adik perempuannya tengah membutuhkannya, menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani ibunya disaat malaikat maut hendak mencabut nyawa ibunya. Rasa sesal karena ia tidak bisa berada di samping Sungmin ketika Leeteuk meninggal.

'_Maafkan Ahjumma Hae-ah. Ahjumma lalai hingga Minnie pergi tanpa Ahjumma ketahui. Maafkan Ahjumma'_

Itu yang di katakan Kim Ahjumma padanya. Kini Sungmin adiknya entah berada dimana.

Tak pernah sekalipun Donghae merasa kesal dengan Sungmin, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar kesal. Ia merutuk kebodohan Sungmin yang main pergi sendiri. Tapi walau begitu di hatinya ia menyayangi adiknya dan kini harus kemana ia mencari Sungmin? Seoul? Seoul bukan desa kecil tempat kelahirannya yang jika Sungmin menghilang ia masih bisa menemukan adiknya itu.

Donghae berdiri dari simpuhnya. Ia berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan bibinya. "Ahjumma, tolong titip rumah. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini" kata Donghae.

Kim Ahjumma mengusap rambut keponakannya. "Jangan khawatirkan itu, belajar yang rajin dan temukan Minnie" cicit Kim Ahjumma. "Ahjumma benar-benar minta maaf Hae-ah"

Donghae dan Kim Ahjumma saling berpelukan. "Ani, Hae yang harus berterima kasih pada Ahjumma sudah membantu Umma dan Minnie" Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Hae pergi" pamitnya.

.

.

. 

**5 tahun kemudian**

**Prang**

**Prang**

**Prang**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yeongja Halmonie. Entah berapa pot bunga yang sudah hancur karena di banting oleh 2 namja berjas hitam itu.

"Kapan kau akan melunasi hutangmu yang masih banyak itu eoh?" teriak salah satu namja itu.

"Beri aku waktu lagi" Yeongja halmonie berusaha menego.

Salah satu namja melepas pelukan Yeongja halmonie dan mencengkram lengan Sungmin membuat yeoja it sedikit meringis karena genggaman pada lengannya yang terlalu keras.

"Kata Bos. Hutangmu bisa lunas asalkan cucumu ini ikut bersama kami" bisiknya sembari menelisik wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Shireo lepaskan tanganku" seru Sungmin berusaha melepas lengannya yang di genggam dan berhasil, Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh Yeongja halmoni membuat namja tadi terkikik geli.

"Aniya. Berikan aku waktu lagi" mohon Yeongja halmonie.

"Baiklah. Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa" setelah mengatakan itu, kedua namja tadi keluar meninggalkan sang pemilik toko bunga.

"Mianhae halmonie" gumam Sungmin.

Yeongja halmonie melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi yang sedikit chubby itu. "Untuk apa? Sudah jangan di pikirkan lagi hm" Yeongja halmonie kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

Tak lama dua yeoja beda usia itu tampak sibuk membersihkan pecahan pot terbuat dari tanah liat yang berhamburan dilantai.

Waktu itu Yeongja halmonie meminjam uang untuk berobat suaminya dan putrinya yang sakit tapi sayang mereka berdua meninggal ia belum melunasi hutang itu dan 3 tahun yang lalu, Yeongja halmonie kembali meminjam uang pada orang yang sama untuk merenovasi ruko (rumah toko) yang ia tinggali bersama Sungmin dan membeli sebuah sepeda motor untuk mengantar pesanan bunga.

"Halmonie" panggil Sungmin sembari mengumpulkan tanah dari pot yang berceceran. Yeongja halmonie berdehem. "Minnie, tidak usah sekolah saja ne" cicitnya.

Implus yeoja 59 tahun itu menoleh, menatap wajah Sungmin yang menunduk. "Tidak boleh, Minnie harus tetap sekolah. Pendidikan no 1 chagi" katanya.

Sungmin memandang Yeongja halmonie lekat. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada nenek tua itu. Selain memberinya tempat tinggal, Yeongja halmoni telah memberinya juga kasih sayang dan menyekolahkannya kembali, hingga sekarang ia duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

Setiap membayar cicilan, Yeongja halmonie selalu terkena makian oleh dua namja tadi karena membayar kurang dari yang seharusnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena apalagi selain untuk biaya sekolah Sungmin.

"Minnie tidak apa-apa tidak sekolah Halmonie. Sekolah menengah pertama saja sudah cukup" ucap Sungmin. "Lagian..." Yeongja halmonie menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatanya. Yeoja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya serasa tidak perlu menceritakan alasan lain kenapa ia ingin berhenti sekolah selain tidak mau lagi membebani Yeongja halmonie karena biaya sekolahnya.

Yeongja halmonie membersihkan tangannya yang kotor dengan mengelapkan pada bajunya, setelah bersih ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap sayang rambut Sungmin. "Pokoknya Minnie harus sekolah"

.

.

.

**Syuuut**

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu sepatuku ini mahal harganya" seru seorang yeoja dengan tinggi badan yang proposional untuk seorang model.

Sedangkan yeoja manis yang baru saja menjadi korban dengungan tertunduk dengan rambut panjang tergerainya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Seohyun-ah.. si bodoh ini tidak akan kapok jika kau memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Begini seharusnya" seorang yeoja ramping teman yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu membawa ember yang sebelumnya sudah terisi air dan mengguyurkannya pada wajah yeoja manis di hadapan mereka.

**Byurrr**

Yeoja manis yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu, memejamkan matanya ketika air membasahi bukan hanya wajahnya saja, seragamnya pun ikut basah juga.

"Giliranku" ujar yeoja satu lagi yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari kedua temannya. Yeoja itu mengambil ember yang airnya belum habis, lalu menyemburkannya pada Sungmin.

**Byurrr**

Sungmin meringis. "Mianhae sunbae" cicitnya.

Seohyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Dasar bodoh" cibirnya. "Kajja Jes, Sunny-ah" ujarnya pada kedua temannya itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Inilah alasan lain Sungmin tidak mau sekolah. Waktu ia SMP dulu ia sering di kucilkan karena yeoja manis itu tidak bisa beradaptasi, Sungmin masih bisa bertahan. Tapi sekarang, ia merasa tidak sanggup. Bukan hanya sekedar di kucilkan karena hal sama melainkan kontak fisik juga yang ia dapatkan seperti ketika ia masih Sekolah dasar.

"Minnie-yah"

Sungmin mendongak tak asing dengan suara yang memanggilnya. "Wookie" kata Sungmin pelan. Yeoja mungil itu hendak akan memeluk tubuh Sungmin tapi yeoja manis itu memundurkan langkahnya. "Pakaianku basah" ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook tidak perduli dan langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin. Ia pun ikut menangis melihat keadaaan sahabatnya seperti itu.

Hampir tiap hari Sungmin selalu menjadi bahan Bully tiga yeoja tadi yang tak lain adalah sunbae mereka. Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny. Entah mempunyai dendam apa ketika yeoja itu hingga tega menyiksa Sungmin.

Ryeowook ingin membantu sahabatnya tapi ia tidak cukup mempunyai keberanian untuk membela Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP. Pertama kali bertemu, Ryeowook sudah merasa menyayangi Sungmin, walau pun gadis itu adalah type orang yang introvert. Ani hanya saja keadaan yang membuat Sungmin menjadi pendiam dan menutup diri, menurutnya.

Ia yang pertama kali mendekati Sungmin. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, lama kelamaan title 'Sahabat' melekat pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk miliknya dan mengenai sepatu Seohyun. Padahal bisa saja hanya tinggal membasuhnya dengan air, beres. Ya memang! Kesalahan sedikit itu di pakai oleh Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny untuk membully Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang masih menungu Sungmin heran karena tidak mendapati sahabatnya. Ia lalu mencari keberadaan Sungmin karena yeoja itu tidak mempunyai ponsel. Akhirnya ia melihat 3 sunbae yang sangat tidak ia sukai itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Merasa curiga, Ryeowook masuk kamar mandi dan melihat sahabatnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali aku belum puas memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh itu" seru Seohyun. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan anggun.

"Walau aku juga belum puas, tapi kita simpan tenaga kita dan besok kembali memberi si bodoh itu pelajaran" sahut Jessica.

Ya sebenarnya insiden Sungmin yang menumpahkan jus jeruk dan mengenai sepatu Seohyun itu memang di sengaja. Bukan Sungmin pastinya. Seohyun sendiri yang menubrukan dirinya pada Sungmin hingga jus itu mengenai sepatunya.

Membully Sungmin junior mereka merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny. Yang paling membuat senang itu karena tidak adanya perlawan yang berarti dari junior 'kesayangan' mereka itu.

**Drrt drrt**

Seohyun tersenyum melihat id yang menghubunginya itu. Ia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau di ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Oppa..." seru Seohyun.

"..."

"Eum nado bogoshippo. Kapan Oppa pulang?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Jongmal? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Oppa ke bandara ne?" Senyum terlukis di wajah Seohyun ketika mendengar jawaban 'Ya' dari sebrang sana. "Eum. Nado saranghae" ujar Seohyun kemudian panggilan itu pun terputus. Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Seohyun.

Jessica merebahkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi. "Seohyun-ah kau sudah berjanji untuk mendekatkanku pada Oppamu bukan" Seohyun menganguk. "Aku ikut menjemput Oppamu ne" lanjutnya.

"Kalau Jessica ikut, aku juga harus ikut" sahut Sunny.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dan untukmu Nona" Seohyun menyenggol bahu Jessica. "Berdandanlah yang cantik"

.

.

.

"Beberapa hari ini, Minnie tidak melihat Ahjumma cantik datang kemari" ujar Sungmin yang tengah membantu Yeongja halmonie merangkai bunga.

"Kenapa? merindukannya?" tanya Yeongja halmonie. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Ahjumma cantik itu baik sekali pada Minnie" terakhir kali Ahjumma itu datang menemuinya, Sungmin di beri sebuah sweater rajutan buatan tangan Ahjumma itu.

Yeongja halmonie tersenyum kecil. "Uhuk.. uhhuk..." ia terbatuk. Sungmin langsung mengambil tisu di meja sampingnya lalu memberikannya pada Yeongja halmonie. Darah menodai tissu putih itu. Yeongja halmonie membersihkan sudut-sudut mulutnya.

"Halmonie" panggil Sungmin. "Minnie berhenti sekolah saja ne"

"Kenapa bicara itu lagi?" kata Yeongja halmonie.

"Dari pada membiaya sekolah Minnie, lebih baik uangnya untuk pengobatan Halmonie" cicit Sungmin. "Umma Minnie juga, sakitnya sama dengan Halmoni. Minnie tidak mau sampai penyakit itu lebih parah dan membuat Halmonie..." Sungmin memelankan suaranya dan tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Sungmin tidak mau di tinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

Yeongja halmonie menggelng dan mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap punggung ramping yeoja berusia 16 tahun itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Ia tahu kondisi tubuhnya tidak sesehat dulu, tapi ia berusaha bertahan untuk Sungmin, di tambah hutang yang masih banyak belum ia lunasi. Nenek itu tidak mau sampai Sungmin di bawa oleh orang yang meminjaminya uang.

Ia merutuk, dirinya memang sudah salah dari dulu, harusnya ia tidak usah meminjam uang pada orang yang memiliki 'usaha' gelap. Tapi, bukankah penyesalan itu selalu dan selalu datang di akhir? Dan lagi, dulu ia tidak punya pilihan. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa pada Tuhan, jikalau ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini, semoga Sungmin memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya dan kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ya! Sungmin menceritakan alasannya datang ke ibukota padanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Sungmin melihat kotak peti mati berisi jasad orang yang ia sayangi di masukkan kedalam tanah. Setelah dua minggu mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit kerena penyakit Yeongja halmonie semakin parah, nenek baik hati itu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Halmonie" lirih Sungmin sembari mengusap gundukan tanah. "Hiks.. Halmonie.." panggilnya Sungmin.

Ia sendiri lagi sekarang. Kenapa Tuhan tega sekali padanya, merenggut orang yang ia sayangi. Apa salahnya hingga ia tidak bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hiks.. baik-baik disana ne.. saranghae"

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kematian Yeongja halmoni, Sungmin berhenti sekolah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga toko bunga. Ia memang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mewujudkan pesan Yeongja halmonie, jika pendidikan itu no 1.

"Minnie-ya"

Sungmin menoleh ke pintu masuk dan melihat sosok sahabatnya yang sudah 1 minggu ini tidak bertemu. Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya. "Yeongja halmonie mana?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Ia memang belum sempat memberitahu sahabatnya. "Halmonie tidak ada" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kemana?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia lalu menceritakan semuanya. Ryeowook menatap sedih sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu sekarang kau benar tidak akan sekolah lagi?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Sungmin menceritakan semuanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Walau pesan Halmonie aku harus tetap sekolah, tapi aku tidak mau" cicit Sungmin. Ia sudah bosan menjadi bahan bully tiga sunbaenya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika Sungmin sudah bulat akan keputusannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia pasti akan kehilangan sahabatnya jika pergi kesekolah tapi toh ia masih bisa bertemu di kediaman Sungmin ini.

Dua sahabat itu berpelukan ketika Ryeowook pamit pulang. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan terus menatap punggung sahabatnya hingga tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Hai manis"

Sungmin sontak membalikkan badannya ketika seseorang berbisik tepat di telinga kirinya. Matanya langsung terpancar rasa takut.

"Jangan takut seperti itu. Bukankah kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu?" namja berjas hitam itu mengerlingkan matanya. Ya! Kedua renternir itu kembali lagi.

"Kami dengar nenek tua itu mati eoh? Ck! Jika akan mati kenapa tidak melunasi hutang-hutangnya terlebih dahulu dasar tidak tahu diri" kata namja satunya.

Sungmin meremas ujung rok selutut yang ia pakai. Ia ingin membantah kata-kata namja itu tapi ia tak berani. Satu namja melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya kemudian tersenyum yang membuat Sungmin tambah takut.

"Tapi tak apa. Masih ada kau" Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya ketika dua namja itu melangkah mendekat.

"Aku akan membayarnya, tetapi beri aku waktu lebih" Sungmin berujar pelan sembari menunduk membuat dua namja itu tertawa.

"Untuk apa kau susah-susah membayar hutang nenek tua itu adik manis? Lebih baik kau terima tawaran bos besar untuk bekerja padanya"

"Shireo" cicit Sungmin ia tahu pekerjaan yang di tawarkan itu bukanlah hal baik.

"Satu minggu. Waktu mu satu minggu untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang nenekmu itu" ujar salah satu namja itu.

"Ah! Apa kau tahu berapa hutang nenek mu?" Sungmin memberanikan dirinya mendongak menatap dua namja di hadapannya itu. "5o juta won" lanjutanya dan sukses membuat mata yeoja manis itu membelak.

Sungmin kembali sadar ketika sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya dan ia pun langsung menepis tangan itu. "Ku beri saran, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu saja manis"

Kedua namja berjas hitam itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tertawa puas melihat pancaran mata Sungmin yang menyiratkan takut, marah, sedih dan putus asa.

.

.

.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Ini sudah satu minggu waktu tempo yang di berikan dua namja berjas hitam padanya untuk melunasi hutang Yeongja halmonie. Dan satu minggu itu pun penghasilah dari penjualan bunga masih jauh untuk mencapai nominal yang di sebutkan. Ia harus melakukan apa lagi?

"Eotte? Kau sudah mendapatkan uang itu?"

Sungmin mendongak seketika dan langsung di suguhi oleh wajah menakutkan kedua namja renternir. Tubuh Sungmin sudah bergetar. "A-aku.. bbe-berikan waktu la-"

**Brak**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika salah satu namja itu mengembrak meja. Yang membuat kadar ketakutannya menjadi semakin meningkat.

"Sudah kuduga" namja itu melirik pada temannya kemudian tersenyum entah melakukan pembicaraan apa lewat tatapan mata mereka.

Sungmin yang tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beras. Berdiri dan mundur perlahan. Ia berlari menuju lantai atas ketika melihat pergerakan dua namja itu yang akan mendekat. Sungmin berlari dengan suara tawa yang menggelegar di belakangnya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menutupnya tak lupa mengunci pintu.

**Dok dok dok **

**Dok dok dok**

"Kau akan lari kemana eoh? Bersembunyi di bawah kasur? Lemari? Kami tetap bisa menemukanmu adik kecil" teriak salah satu namja itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan jatuh pada boneka bear kecil dan sebuah album foto keluarganya.

**Brak**

Pintu terdobrak. Sungmin hendak mengambil boneka dan album foto keluarganya tapi kalah cepat dengan salah satu namja berjas hitam itu yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin.

"Andwae lepaskan aku" teriak Sungmin sembari memberontak yang sia-sia saja. Namja itu terus saja membawa tubuhnya keluar kamar.

"Andwae.. jebal lepaskan aku" Sungmin menangis melihat boneka pemberian kakaknya dan album foto yang tergeletak di lantai. "Umma.. Appaa.. Hae Oppa..."

Sungmin terus berteriak meminta di lepaskan, yeoja manis itu berhenti ketika salah satu namja memukul tengkuknya hingga jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan pusing langsung mendera hingga membuatnya kembali menutup mata.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa adik manis?" tanya suara merdu membuat Sungmin membuka matanya lagi dan ia melihat wajah cantik seseorang. Yeoja yang Sungmin perkirakan berumur 20-an itu membantunya untuk duduk.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ketiap sudut ruang gelap redup itu. "Aku dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Bukan hanya Sungmin dan yeoja di hadapannya itu yang berada di ruangan tapi masih ada banyak sekitar 30 orang lebih dan semua itu adalah yeoja.

Yeoja yang membantunya tadi, duduk di samping Sungmin dan mulai bercerita. Sungmin terpengkur mendengar jika sekarang ia berada di tempat prostitusi. Ceritanya terputus ketika pintu terbuka dan masuklah 15 orang namja berjas hitam, mereka menggiring semua yeoja yang berada diruangan itu keluar.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika lagi-lagi bertemu dengan namja yang membawanya tadi. Sungmin pun ikut dalam rombongan itu.

Mereka di kumpulkan di ruangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Salah satu yeoja paruh baya dengan dandanan yang membuatnya cantik itu berjalan dengan di temani seorang namja paruh baya memiliki postur tubuh tegap tinggi. Sungmin memprediksi jika namja itu lah bos besar yang selalu di sebut-sebut oleh namja penagih hutang padanya.

Yeoja cantik itu melihat dengan seksama paras para yeoja yang rapih berjejer, memperhatikan. Yeoja itu akan berkata 'good' atau 'no'.

Sungmin tidak berani mendongak ketika yeoja itu dan bos besar sudah berada di hadapannya. Namja berjas hitam yang Sungmin kenal tampak berbisik membuat bos besar itu tersenyum.

"Berapa umur mu?" tanya bos besar. Sungmin diam membuat yeoja yang bersama penguasa itu tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepala Sungmin dengan cara mencengkram rahang yeoja manis itu.

"Kau paling muda eoh? 14 tahun?" yeoja itu memandang Sungmin dingin.

"Enam belas" cicit Sungmin.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu berujar. "Good"

Sungmin langsung di pisahkan dan bergabung dengan yeoja yang mendapat kata good lainnya. Dari 30 hanya 10 orang yang mendapat kata 'good'. Yeoja yang mengobrol dengan Sungmin pun tak masuk.

Sungmin di bawa dengan 9 yeoja lainnya dan di masukkan kedalam ruangan yang bisa di sebut mewah membuat 10 yeoja termasuk Sungmin tak mengerti.

Saling bertanya pun tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan mereka alami setalahnya. Seorang namja masuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat. Sungmin dan lainnya kembali di buat heran karena ruangan itu juga lengkap. 10 tempat tidur, 10 lemari pakaian, 10 meja rias, tv dan masih banyak lagi.

Sungmin merasa seperti 'barbie in the 12 dancing princess' yang pernah ia tontong bersama Ryeowook, bedanya mereka ber-10 tapi hatinya tetap saja merasa tidak tenang dan satu kenyataan lagi. Ia berada di tempat prostitusi.

.

.

.

"Diamlah jika tidak kau akan makin merasa sakit"

Sungmin berhenti berontak ketika sang pelukis menjadikan pergelangan kaki kanannya sebagai kanvas untuk mengekspresikan jiwa seninya. Yeoja manis itu memejamkan matanya menahan sakit ketika jarum berisi tinta di masukan beberapa kali ke areal pergelangan kakinya.

Hampir 30 menit Sungmin menahan sakit akhirnya sebuah tato bergambar mawar hitam yang sangat cantik berada di pergelangan kakinya sekarang, dan ke 9 yeoja bersama Sungmin pun tak luput akan pembuatan tato itu. Satu hari itu Sungmin dan yeoja lainnya di habiskan dengan meringkuk di atas ranjang karena demam yang di timbulkan dari pembuatan tato.

Hari berikutnya. Sungmin dan yang lainnya mengetahui jika tato di pergelangan kaki kanan mereka adalah simbol untuk wanita kelas atas yang hanya akan melayani namja yang berkantung tebal dan tak sembarang orang bisa menyewa, jika memang banyak uang, membeli pun tak masalah. Lalu bagaimana nasib yeoja lainnya? Yang tak terpilih hanya akan di jadikan pelacur kelas teri dan di salurkan ke pub-pub di luaran sana. Masalah para yeoja itu sama seperti Sungmin. Keluarga atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka, tidak bisa membayar hutang dan sebagai jaminan merekalah yang di ambil.

Satu minggu sudah Sungmin mendapat 'pendidikan' tentang cara melayani pelanggan dengan baik dan benar. Yeoja berusia 16 tahun itu tidak pernah terbayang sekali pun untuk melihat adegan yang merusak otaknya.

Dihadapan Sungmin sekarang, seorang pelatih yeoja tengah memberikan pelatihannya bagaimana cara mengoral kepemilikan seorang pria. Walau insting sex tiap orang akan keluar dengan sendirinya setidaknya dengan 'pelajaran' ini, Sungmin dan yeoja lainnya bisa lebih mengetahui hingga sang pelanggan merasa puas dan kembali meminta mereka untuk melayani. Bukankah jika begitu, keuntungan tidak akan pernah terputus?

Sungmin menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Di hadapannya kini sudah terpampang kepemilikan seorang namja yang sudah tegang dan siap untuk masuk kedalam mulut yeoja manis itu. Kenapa ia harus melakukan? Ia masih di bawah umur.

"Buka mata dan mulut mu" seru namja itu.

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan, sedangkan yeoja lainnya sudah mulai dengan kegiatan mengoral kepemilikan namja lainnya yang kini sudah mendesah. Mereka tidak di perbolehkan untuk menolak sama sekali. Sampai kapan pun Sungmin tidak mau.

"Akh" pekik Sungmin ketika namja itu menjambak rambutnya keras. Tak memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk berdiri, namja itu menyeret Sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan kepala yeoja manis itu kedalam bathtube yang full terisi air.

'Lebih baik aku di siksa dari pada harus memasukan 'itu' pada mulutku' batin Sungmin.

Baju yang Sungmin pakai basah hingga membuat lekuk tubuh yeoja itu terlihat. Namja di hadapannya itu tersenyum menggerikan. Kepunnyaannya masih tangguh berdiri, ia berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang duduk lemas.

Sungmin mendorong dada namja itu yang berusaha mencium bibirnya. "Aniya. Menjauh dariku" seru Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Jika kau sudah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya lubangmu terkoyak oleh kejantanan pria, kau pasti akan ketagihan" bisik namja itu sensual.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Menjauh dariku hiks... aku mohon jangan ganggu aku.. hiks.. tinggalkan kan aku AKHHH!" Sungmin terperajat ketika namja itu menggigit kuat kulit lehernya. Sungmin menangis dan terus berteriak serta mendorong tubuh namja itu yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

**Sreet**

**Bugh**

Namja itu terpengkur ketika seorang namja berjas hitam masuk dan langsung melayangkan bogemnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau tidak dengar apa yang bos katakan" namja berjas hitam itu melirik pada Sungmin yang memeluk lututnya dan memebenamkan kepalanya menangis. "Yeoja ini sudah di pesan dengan bayaran sangat tinggi. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena dia masih kecil, polos, dan yang paling penting dia masih virgin. Jika bos besar tahu, maka habislah kau" serunya.

Namja itu berdecih dan ikut keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih di posisi yang sama.

"Hiks.. Umma.. Appa... hiks.. Hae Oppa~ hiks halmonie.." Sungmin sangat merindukan orang-orang itu.

Selama 5 tahun pun Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa kembali bertemu dan berkumpul dengan Donghae Oppanya.

"Hiks... hiks.. Hae Oppa~ tolong Minnie" lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

**3 minggu kemudian**

Namja tinggi bekulit pucat itu berdiri menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan wajah malasnya. Ia mengutuk kakak sepupunya yang memaksanya untuk ikut menemui client. Padahal urusan kali ini sudah sepenuhnya ia serahkan pada namja lebih tinggi darinya yang tengah tersenyum membuat dua dimplenya terlihat.

"Ayolah! Kyu~ ubah wajahmu yang focer face itu dengan penuh senyum. Ah! Ani, cukup dengan seulas senyum saja ne" ujar namja berdimple itu pada sepupunya yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun seorang CEO muda pemimpin CHO CORP.

"Diam lah Siwon hyung. Sudah untung aku mau ikut. Aku sudah menyerahkan urusan ini padamu bukan. Kenapa aku masih terbawa?" protes nya.

Siwon merangkul pundak sepupunya itu. "Ya kau benar. Keundae, client kita itu hanya ingin bertatap muka dan mengobrol langsung dengan pemimpin perusahaan yang terkenal tampan, pintar, cool dan misterius (?)" Siwon ragu dengan julukan yang ia ucapkan terakhir. "Dan kau tinggal mendatangani beberapa surat kontrak kerja sama. Itu saja" sambungnya. Siwon terkekek ketika mendengar decakan dari sepupunya itu.

"Shireo aku tidak mau. Tolong lepaskan aku"

Seruan itu membuat semua orang melihat pada sumber suara termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Di sana seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim tapi elegan dan bermerk tentu saja. Tapi yang membuat aneh adalah, dua orang namja yang tengah memegang tangan yeoja itu.

Tak ada yang berniat bertanya kenapa yeoja itu terus berontak. Merasa jika itu bukan urusan mereka .

**Treng**

"Kyu, kajja"

Kyuhyun menganguk menoleh sekilas pada yeoja manis itu lalu ikut masuk lift menyusul Siwon.

Namja berdimple itu menekan tombol angka di pinggir pintu lift yang akan membawa mereka. Pintu lift hampir akan menutup namun tak jadi karena sebuah tangan menahan membuat pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memundurkan langkah mereka untuk memberi ruang orang yang akan masuk.

Dengan dorongan kuat salah satu namja berjas hitam berhasil membuat yeoja manis itu masuk ke dalam lift. KyuWon hanya bisa melempar pandang melihat adegan di hadapannya. Salah satu namja menekan tombol seperti yang Siwon lakukan dan kali ini pintu lift tertutup rapat.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah samping tepat pada yeoja manis dan mungil itu. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali memorinya. Perasaan ia pernah merasakan kejadian yang sama tapi di mana? Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban ia pun mengendikan bahunya merasa cukup dengan pikiran konyolnya.

**Treng**

Pintu lift terbuka salah satu namja berjas hitam keluar.

**Greep**

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kaget ketika yeoja itu merangkul lengannya, sangat erat. "Lepaskan tanganmu itu" kata namja berjas hitam.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Hiks.. shireo.."

"Ck menyusahkan" dengus namja itu. Ia melepas paksa rangkulan yeoja itu pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat itu hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Siwon pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aniya" seru yeoja itu.

**Deg**

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat foxy eyes yeoja itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Tolong aku" gumam yeoja itu yang kemudian dengan hentakan keras dari namja berjas hitam itu membuatnya keluar dari lift yang langsung menutup kembali.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Siwon pada sepupunya. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan bermaksud mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Yeoja itu" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang menjeda ucapannya. "Kasihan sekali, sepertinya dia masih sangat muda"

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia kembali terbayang tatapan mata yeoja itu pada dirinya. Penuh permohonan dan putus asa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jangan timpuk saya wkwkwk

Ngaret ya? Aku memang sengaja update hari ini bertepatan dengan hari Anniversary uri OTP tercinta ^^ . entar malam Oppadeul bakal manggung buat ngerayain Hut RCT*, sayang aku hanya bisa liat dari layar tipi -_- #curhat

Untuk chapter ini eotte? Adakah yang merasa kurang dengan chapter sekarang? Ada yang mo kasih saran? Chapter 1 Kyunie muncul pas akhir di chapter ini pun sama heheh~

Untuk Kyumin Moment mohon sabar ne, untuk rate M yang benar-benar rate M alias NC itu ada waktunya wkwkwk.

Chingudeul udah pada tahu bukan teaser 7jib oppadeul, busyet keren banget. Udah ga sabar liat mv full versionnya moga aja membludak kayak mv sorry-sorry amienn..

Jongmal gomawo buat chingudeul semuanya yang udah nyempetin baca FF sederhana ini. Benar-benar terima kasih #ingetAngelTeuk ^^

Okelah last Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun = 25**

**Sungmin = 16**

**Siwon =28**

**Kibum =27**

**Ryeowook = 16**

**Chapter 3**

**Ceklek**

Pintu kayu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan namja paruh baya yang terlihat segar yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dengan masih mengenakan bathrobe. Ia mendengus kesal melihat dua namja dan seorang yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Bukankah alamatku sudah jelas?" Namja itu berujar pada dua namja di hadapannya.

"Maaf Tuan ada sedikit gangguan" kata namja berjas hitam sembari melirik yeoja cantik yang sejak tadi ia cekal tangannya.

Namja parah baya itu tersenyum. "Kau lebih cantik dari pada di foto" katanya setelah meneliti wajah yeoja itu. "Bawa dia masuk" titahnya.

Dua namja berjas hitam itu masuk dengan masih menyeret tubuh yeoja di antara mereka. "Kalian bisa keluar sekarang" ucap namja paruh baya itu yang sudah tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi tubuh yang belum tersentuh di hadapannya.

"Ye. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kami ada di lobby bawah jika tuan perlu sesuatu, silahkan hubungi kami"

Namja paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya. Dua namja berjas hitam itu membungkuk badannya lalu keluar kamar.

"Jadi?" namja paruh baya itu melihat kaki dan paha yeoja di hadapannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Yeoja cantik itu diam tak berniat untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Baiklah ternyata kau pendiam juga ya. Tapi aku yakin setelah kau melewati malam penuh gairah ini, kau akan menjadi yeoja yang agresif dan haus akan sentuhan. Sungmin-ah~" ujar namja itu sedikit mendesah ketika menyebutkan nama partner tidurnya kali ini.

Sungmin mendongak melihat namja paruh baya yang lebih pantas menjadi pamannya itu. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut.

Namja itu perlahan mendekat membuat Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya. "Tuan kumohon jangan lakukan 'itu' padaku" Sungmin angkat bicara.

Ia seakan melihat kembali pelajaran yang di berikan di kediaman nista yang sudah 1 bulan ini ia tinggal. Dimana eonnideul yang lainnya menjerit sakit ketika batang keras keluar masuk di lubang kewanitaan di bawah perut. Eonnideul yang lain mengatakan jika dirinya beruntung tidak mempraktekkan apa yang mereka lakukan karena dari sepuluh orang, hanya Sungmin yang masih perawan, karena yang lainnya sudah bersuami atau sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim.

Tapi tidak ada yang namanya beruntung jika kau tetap saja berada di lingkaran prostitusi bukan?

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi, aku sudah mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk bisa menikmatimu satu malam ini" namja itu terus saja melangkah mendekat.

Sungmin berontak ketika namja itu berhasil memeluknya dengan erat. Berontaknya Sungmin, membuat namja itu menyeringai karena merasa tertantang.

"Tuan aku mohon. Lepaskan aku hiks" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ketika namja itu berusaha meraup bibirnya hingga rahangnya yang menjadi korban. Sungmin menangis.

'Hae Oppa! Hiks.. tolong aku' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"AKH" Sungmin berteriak ketika tubuhnya di lempar ke ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Ia kembali berontak ketika namja itu menindih tubuhnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu di tengah selangkaan namja itu seakan menusuk-nusuk perutnya. Sungguh Sungmin merasa jijik.

Sungmin menghentekkan kakinya hingga mengenai batang yang sudah menyembul itu.

"AKHH brengsek"

**Plak**

Sungmin meringis merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh permukaan pipinya. Namja itu menjambak Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

**Sreek**

"AKH" Sungmin berteriak ketika namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyobek baju dari leher hingga lengannya dan terpampanglah bahu putih mulus Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar di jaga oleh mereka eoh?" puji namja itu lalu mengecup penuh napsu leher bahu dan tengkuk Sungmin. Yeoja itu terisak.

"Aish, brengsek kemari kau" pekik namja itu ketika Sungmin berhasil keluar dari dekapannya. Yeoja itu berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia hendak menutup pintu namun kalah cepat dengan namja paruh baya itu.

**Brak**

"AKH" Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengerjapkan matanya karena pusing melanda. Keningnya berdarah karena terantuk pintu yang di dorong kasar oleh namja paruh baya itu.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, anak manis" desis namja itu.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut kamar mandi mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai, binggo ia mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang k-AKH" namja paruh baya itu merosot jatuh sembari memegang kepalanya.

**Trak**

Sungmin tertegun atas tindakannya sendiri. Tangannya gemetar ketika melihat darah keluar dari kepala namja dihadapannya. Namja itu meringis setelah gagang shower, Sungmin daratkan ke kepalanya.

**Greep**

Sungmin tersentak ketika pergelangan kakinya di cengkram dan membuatnya kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Maafkan aku Tuan" Sungmin meminta maaf dengan tulus. Keadaaannya yang lemah hingga cengkraman namja itu pada Sungmin bisa terlepas dengan mudah ketika yeoja itu menghempaskan kakinya.

Sungmin berlari keluar kamar mandi dan kamar megah itu. Ia menengok ke kanan kekiri, ia harus memilih jalan yang mana. Sungmin merutuk dirinya sendiri karena sibuk menangis ia tidak memperhatikan jalan mana yang membawanya kekamar itu.

Di dalam kamar, dengan tertatih namja paruh baya itu menghampiri ranjang, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"BRENGSEK. Anak itu kabur!" maki namja itu setelah orang di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"..."

"Bawa anak itu kembali. Jika tidak, aku ingin uangku yang banyak itu kembali ketanganku" ia memutuskan panggilannya dan melempar ponselnya menandakan amarahnya yang meluap.

"Lee Sungmin eoh?" gumamnya mengingat nama yeoja yang sudah berani melawan kehendaknya.

.

"Eonnie"

"Ya Tuhan" pekik seorang yeoja yang bekerja di hotel ini ketika Sungmin berpapasan dengannya dan anak manis itu mencengram lengannya.

"Bi-bisakah eonnie mem-memberitahuku jalan keluar dari hotel ini?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Kau.. naik lift itu lalu tekan no 1. Kau akan melihat lobby dan kau akan menemukan pintu di sana" ujar yeoja itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mendengar jika dua namja yang membawanya sedang berada di lobby. "Eonnie hiks.. apakah ada pintu keluar lain?"

Karyawan yeoja itu memandang Sungmin prihatin. Wajah sembab, pakaian robek dan darah yang mengering di keningnya. Yeoja itu menggengam tangan Sungmin dan membawa yeoja manis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bisa sampai sini" ujar karyawan yeoja itu ketika mereka sudah berada di pintu yang akan menghubungkan Sungmin ke parkiran. "Carilah taksi. Cepat sana sebelum mereka menemukanmu" yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memberinya uang.

Sungmin menatap uang itu kemudian memandang wajah yeoja di hadapannya penuh arti. Sungmin memeluk yeoja itu erat. "Jongmal gomawo eonnie" kata Sungmin. Yeoja itu menganguk dan memerintahkan Sungmin untuk segera pergi. Walau tak saling mengenal, yeoja itu merasa harus membantu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah malas menuju mobilnya. Seperti janji kakak sepupunya ia hanya menandatangani kontrak dan berbicara sedikit dengan client mereka tentang perincian proyek.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya terfocus ketika berbincang dengan clientnya tadi. Pikirannya terbagi pada pertemuannya dengan yeoja manis di lift yang ia perkirakan masih di bawah umur itu.

"_Tolong aku_"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir suara dan bayangan wajah yeoja itu. Ia meronggoh sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun di balik jas hitamnya. Tersenyum sekilas tak lama ia tenggelam dengan permaian yang terdapat di PSPnya itu.

**Trak trak trak**

Parkiran itu sepi dan luas hingga suara apapun akan bergaung. Kyuhyun mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara tersebut yang pastinya bukan dari suara PSP yang sedang ia mainnya. Itu adalah suara ketukan high heel's, kenapa ia tahu? Tentu saja Umma dan istri kakak sepupunya itu selalu memakai sepatu tinggi yang faktanya buruk untuk kesehatan.

"_Itu dia_"

**Trak trak trak trak**

Samar Kyuhyun mendengar seruan dari jauh dan suara ketukan tadi, bedanya jika tadi pelan sekarang lebih keras. Namja berkulit pucat itu yakin jika si pemakai tengah berlari sekarang.

**Dug**

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika melihat sosok yeoja manis menyenggol bodi mobilnya. Yeoja itu pun menengok kebelakang. Kyuhyun terus melihat yeoja itu yang tengah mengitari mobilnya dan berjongkok di belakang kap mobil bersembunyi. Matanya nyalang waspada.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok namja yang tengah mengitari tiap sudut parkiran.

"Kau kesana, aku kesini" ujar salah satu namja itu yang jawab dengan anggukan oleh namja satunya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena kaca mobilnya berwarna hitam hingga ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar sana tanpa harus khawatir jika orang yang berada di luar mobilnya bisa melihatnya balik.

Sedangkan di luar, yeoja manis itu yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin tengah menangis dalam diam takut luar biasa ia rasakan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Di saat seperti ini, yeoja manis itu berharap jika kakaknya ada dan menolongnya.

'Hae Oppa tolong Minnie' batinnya.

Sungmin mendongak melihat sekitar takut jika persembunyiannya di ketahui.

"Akh"

Kyuhyun dan dua namja itu reflek terdiam mendengar suara pekikan. Sungmin merutuk dirinya sendiri. Niatnya ingin melangkah menghindar malah ia jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri di tambah ia tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi ini.

"HAHAH! Akhirnya kau keluar juga anak manis" seru namja yang memang belum jauh dari tempat persembunyian Sungmin.

Yeoja manis itu melepas sepatu yang ia pakai bersiap untuk melarikan diri, percuma saja bukan jika ia sudah ketahuan. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang kemudian melesat berlari. Naas dua namja itu memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang darinya hingga bisa dengan mudah menyusul dan meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Kau akan lari kemana"

Sungmin menangis dan berontak. Ia tidak mau lagi jika harus di bawa kembali ketempat nista itu.

Di dalam moibl hitam, namja berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi melihat adegan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya, mengepalkan tangannya. "Kelinci terjebak eoh?" gumamnya. Ia menyimpan PSP nya dengan asal kemudian keluar dari mobil merasa sudah tidak tahan terus berdiam diri sedangkan di hadapannya seorang yeoja tengah butuh pertolongannya.

**Pluk**

Namja yang memegang lengan Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dengan berani menaruh tangan di pundaknya.

"Mwo?" tanya dengan mimik muka menyebalkan.

Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae" ujarnya.

**Bugh**

Tanpa sempat bertanya maksud dari namja berkulit pucat itu, namja tadi tersungkur karena Kyuhyun memukul rahangnya yang membuat cekalannya pada yeoja manis itu terlepas.

Teman namja yang baru saja terkena pukul oleh Kyuhyun tak terima hingga ia pun mulai menyerang Kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah perkelahian satu lawan dua itu.

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia berhenti karena sebuah pilar menyentuh punggungnya, tubuhnya pun merosot.

Kyuhyun berdecih melihat dua tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek. Ia berjalan mendekat pada yeoja manis yang terngah memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu terdiam, Kyuhyun melepas jas hitamnya dan perlahan memakaikan pada yeoja itu karena ia sempat melihat baju yang di pakai yeoja itu sobek.

Pandangan namja tampan itu jatuh pada sebuah gambar yang berada di pergelangan kaki yeoja di hadapannya. Kyuhyun bukan orang suci yang tidak tahu apa arti dari tato mawar hitam itu, 'wanita kelas atas yang hanya akan melayani namja yang berkantung tebal'.

Bukan! Bukan berarti Kyuhyun salah satu orang seperti itu, yang benar saja. Ia tahu karena banyak rekan bisnisnya berkecimpung dengan wanita-wanita yang memiliki tato mawar hitam. Memang rekan-rekan bisnisnya pernah menawari Kyuhyun, tapi langsung di tolak mentah-mentah.

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika tubuh yeoja itu ambruk meringkuk di tanah. Ia bisa melihat jika wajah yeoja itu pucat jangan lupakan darah kering yang menghiasi dahinya juga.

"Yah! Ireona" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu, menepuk-nepuk pelan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran yeoja tersebut. Merasa tak ada respon ia menggendongnya.

"Ringan sekali" gumamnya sembari melihat wajah terpejam yeoja itu.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan meletakkan yeoja manis itu di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah kajja" ujar namja berdimple sepupu Kyuhyun itu berjalan lurus menuju pintu kemudi sembari sibuk dengan ponselnya membalas pesan dari istrinya. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sepupunya yang ia tahu sedang berdiri di pintu belakang mobil, ia pun mendongak.

"Omuna. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya namja itu yang baru menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menunjuk dengan dagunya pada dua namja yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapan mereka pada Siwon. Sedangkan namja berdimple itu mengerutkan dahinya kurang mengerti.

"Satu lagi ada di dalam" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pintu mobil belakangnya. Siwon membuka pintu depan dan membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang di maksud ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah.. itu.." gagap Siwon setelah melihat seorang yeoja yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun melengos, membuka pintu depan mobilnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil. "Ceritanya panjang. Kau urusi dua namja di sana itu" suruh Kyuhyun.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya pahit. Sepupunya itu benar-benar tidak bisakah memasukan kata tolong di kalimat yang di ucapkannya?

"Bukankah yeoja itu yang bersama kita di lift tadi?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menganguk. Tak berapa lama namja berdimple itu memanggil pihak keamanan hotel.

.

.

.

Kyu Won sampai di kediaman Cho. Namja berkulit pucat itu menggendong yeoja manis yang ia tolong tadi ke dalam rumah sementara sang sepupu sedang menyimpan mobil ke garasi.

Di ruang tengah terdapat dua wanita cantik beda usia dan satu pria paruh baya . Satu wanita Kyuhyun memanggilnya Noona karena memang wanita berambut panjang itu adalah istri dari kakak sepupunya, Choi Kibum. Wanita anggun satunya yang biasa Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan Umma, pria paruh baya? Tentu saja itu adalah Appa Kyuhyun, Cho Hangeng. Ketiga orang itu sedang menonton tv plus minum teh.

"Eomma hubung-"

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO KYUHYUN?" pekik Cho Heechul sang Umma, kaget melihat putranya mengendong yeoja apalagi dalam keadaan pingsan belum lagi melihat tampilan Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan langsung saja ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Wanita itu segera menghampiri putranya di ikuti oleh Kibum dan Hangeng. "Keu yeojaneun nugu yeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Eomma"

"Kyuhyun-ah, Appa tidak mengajarimu untuk menjadi laki-laki kurang ajar. Yang ah~" Hangeng memijat pelipisnya merasa tidak percaya apa yang di perbuat putranya itu sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Kau harusnya sabar hingga hari pernikahaan" ujar Kibum tambah membuat Kyuhyun pusing. Apa yang keluarganya bicarakan?

Sabar?

Hari pernikahan?

**Plak**

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yah ! dasar kau" Heechul memukul lengan dan menjitak kepala putra tampannya.

"YAH! YAH Eomma apa-apa an. Appo" kata Kyuhyun . "Appa hentikan aksi memukul istimu ini padaku" serunya pada sang Appa yang hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana membabi butanya Heechul memukulnya.

"Ahjumma kenapa marah-marah?" tanya Siwon yang baru datang, heran melihat sepupunya sedang di Bully oleh Heechul sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menggendong yeoja manis itu.

"Neo" Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika Kibum dan Heechul menunjuk wajahnya.

"Mwo?" cicit namja berdimple itu hati-hati.

"Kau harusnya menjaga anak manja ini. Lihat apa yang di lakukan anak nakal ini pada yeoja itu" ujar Heechul sembari menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"SAKIT" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan Hyungnya kenapa kau lepas tangan begitu? Kasian yeoja ini?" timpal Kibum.

"Ckck! Kau melakukannya dimana?" tanya Hangeng pada Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan. "Melakukan apa?"

Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya. "Itu yang kau lakukan pada yeoja di gendonganmu"

"Hannie-yah langsung pada inti saja bicara dengan anak bodoh ini" Heechul menunjuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun tepat di hitung banggir namja itu. "Kau sudah 'meniduri' yeoja ini bukan?" sambungnya.

Hening.

"MWOYA?" pekik Kyuhyun. Serempak Han Chul dan Si Bum menutup kuping mereka dengan kedua tangan. Asal tahu saja, namja berkulit pucat itu pernah ikut klub tarik suara waktu sekolah SMA dulu. Dan ia memenangkan juara pertama dalam katagori 'Dolpin pitch'.

"Jadi kalian menyangka aku melakukan 'itu' pada yeoja ini. MICHEOSSEO?"

"KAU YANG GILA" Heechul teriak dengan masih menutup kedua kupingnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aish. Aku bisa gila" gumamnya. Dari pada harus menghadapi Han Chul dan Kibum yang berpikir pendek tentangnya, Kyuhyun melangkah hendak menuju kamarnya. Walau tubuh yeoja ini ringan, tapi jika lama-lama pegal juga kedua tangannya di tambah adu mulut dengan keluarganya. Huft melelahkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Heechul menjewer kuping putranya.

"Eomma... sakit" ternyata Kyuhyun belum lepas sepenuhnya dari tindakan kriminal sang Umma. "Nanti di lanjutkan sekarang izinkan aku untuk membaringkan yeoja ini terlebih dahulu. Arraso?"

**Hup**

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak gendongan yeoja itu hingga rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah yeoja itu sedari tadi tersingkap.

"MINNIE?" pekik Heechul setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja yang sedari tadi putranya gendong.

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya. "Eomma, arra?"

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Hmmm.. hmmm.. ireoke dan selesai"

Heechul terseryum senang melihat hasil kotak hadiah yang baru saja selesai ia hias. Sore ini ia berencana untuk menemui yeoja manis penjaga toko bunga yang menjadi langgannannya.

"Yeobo taruh dulu kotak itu" ujar Hangeng. Heechul menurut, ia meletakkan kotak itu dengan hati-hati, dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan suami tercintanya.

"Ahjumma akan memberikan pada gadis itu hari ini?" tanya Kibum di balas dengan anggukan Heechul. Ia tahu jika Ahjummanya itu bergelut satu bulan ini untuk membuat sebuah sweater rajut untuk gadis penjaga toko yang sering Heechul kunjungi.

"Cih!"

Heechul memincingkan matanya ketika mendengar decihan dari samping tempat duduknya. "Mwo? Iri?" tanyanya pada sang putranya yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dan 2 lembar roti.

"Tentu saja, Ahjumma tidak sensitif sekali. Untuk orang lain di buatkan sweater untuk anak sendiri tidak. Aku yakin itu yang ada di otak dia" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Benarkah eum" Heechul mencubit pipi chubby putranya itu membuat Kyuhyun risih dan menepis tangan sang Umma.

"Jika saja Kyuhyunnie yeoja dan manis seperti Minnie, pasti Eomma akan buatkan yang lebih bagus" ujar Heechul dengan mendayu-dayu membuat Hanggeng, Siwon dan Kibum mengulum bibir mereka masing-masing.

**Byurr**

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Eomma bicaramu melantur" kata Kyuhyun yang sempat tersedak kopinya ketika mendengar celotehan Heechul yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aigoo lihat lah wajah kesalnya uri Kyuhyunnie" Hangeng ikut menggoda sang putra yang walaupun sudah berusia 25 tahun tapi tetap saja kekanak-kanakan. Dan tidak sedikit yeoja di luar sana tertipu oleh tampang cool putranya.

Sontak Han Chul dan Si Bum tertawa mendengar godaan namja paruh baya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun tambah memerah menahan kekesalan. Kenapa ayahnya malah ikut-ikutan memojokkannya. Sial bahkan ini masih pagi.

"Tapi bagiku, Minnie yang terbaik. Aku menyayanginya, dia gadis yang baik dan penurut" Heechul menumpukan dagunya di jemari yang ia tautkan sembari membayangkan kembali tingkah gadis bernama Minnie yang menurutnya baik, manis dan penurut.

"Aku juga baik" gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Seminggu tiga kali Heechul akan pergi ke toko bunga langgannannya itu dan selalu saja membicarakan gadis bernama Minnie setelah mengunjungi toko itu. Minnie begini, Minnie begitu.

**Flashback off**

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul setelah dokter pribadi keluarga cho sekaligus keponakannya itu memeriksa gadis yang di bawa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gadis ini deman dan shock berat mungkin juga akan menyebabkan trauma" jelasnya. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil dokter itu.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun kini tangah bersandar pada tembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau menemukan gadis ini dimana?"

"Iya Eomma juga penasaran dengan itu. Dimana kau menemukan Sungmin? Sebentar memang kenapa lagi, Yesung-ah?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan keponakannya bergantian.

Mereka bertiga plus gadis yang tengah tertidur itu kini berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung mengendikan bahunya. "Ahjumma bisa lihat sendiri wajah gadis ini penuh dengan luka, dan di kedua tangannya pun terdapat beberapa lebam" tutur Yesung.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu menahu tentang gadis itu. Tapi ia yakin jika gadis itu pun mendapat perlakukan fisik seperti ketika di parkiran tadi.

**Plak**

"Aish Eomma" Kyuhyun meringis ketika lagi dan lagi Heechul menggeplak kepalanya.

"Kita lanjutkan bicaranya di luar saja dengan yang lain" ujarnya lalu keluar kamar di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang menggerutu dan Yesung yang tanpa banyak bicara.

.

"Eomma pikirkan lagi" kata Kyuhyun kesal Eommanya memang selalu seenaknya saja.

"Yeobo~" Hangeng mencoba berunding tapi urung ketika melihat Heechul yang menatapnya meminta dukungan. Jika seperti ini dia harus bagaimana? Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Heechul baru saja menceritakan semua pada keluarganya tentang Sungmin. Ia tahu tentang masa lalu dan riwayat gadis manis itu, karena Yeongja halmonie menceritakannya juga padanya.

Karena ikut Hangeng ke China, Heechul belum sempat lagi pergi ke toko menemui Sungmin dan Yeongja halmonie. Dan saat ingin bertemu, ia malah mendapati papan yang memberitahu jika toko bunga itu sudah terjual.

Hari ini ia kembali bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin tapi dalam keadaaan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Karena itu, Heechul ingin Sungmin tinggal bersamanya. Di sini, di kediaman Cho.

"Hannie sayang. Ne" pinta Heechul wajahnya sudah 100% memelas meminta persetujuan suaminya.

"Appa.. jangan termakan oleh rayuan Eomma" Kyuhyun memperingati ketika melihat gelagat Hangeng yang akan mengiyakan permintaan Heechul. "Jika Eomma ingin seperti itu, setidaknya Eomma izin terlebih dahulu dengan nenek yang tinggal dengan yeoja itu jangan asal bicara ingin membawanya tinggal disini"

"APPA" Kyuhyun berteriak melihat sang Appa malah mengangukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

'Mianhae appa tidak kuat jika harus di tatap seperti itu lebih lama lagi oleh Eommamu' sesal Hangeng lewat tatapan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mendecih tidak suka. Mungkin bagi Heechul memang sudah mengenal baik yeoja itu tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Heechul memeluk dan mengecup bibir suaminya singkat tanda terima kasih terlah mensetujui keinginannya.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Hangeng yang seperti biasa mengumbar kemesraan walau sudah mempunyai putra yang sudah dewasa.

"Ah mesranya" kagum Kibum.

Mendengar gumamam sang istri, Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul bahu istrinya, membimbing kepala Kibum untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Kita tak kalah mesranya sayang" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mendeathglare SiBum yang malah ikut-ikutan bermesraan tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Tidak tahukan jika melihat itu Kyuhyun menjadi cemburu. Bukan! Bukan karena Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum itu salah besar. Yah umurnya yang sudah 25 tahun ini masih berstatus single oh good.

.

.

.

Heechul dengan telaten mengusap handuk yang di celupkan pada air hangat ke tiap jengkal tubuh yeoja manis yang sudah ia sayangi sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Memakaikan baju piyama hasil pinjaman dari Kibum untuk sementara.

"Sekarang Minnie sudah bersih dan bisa tidur dengan nyaman" kata Heechul sembari mengusap sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Eomma~"

"Ommuna" Heechul terlonjak kaget sembari memegang dadanya ketika sebuah suara berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Untung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung" runtuk wanita paruh baya itu pada sang putra. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie sayang. Kau sudah besar kenapa ingin tidur saja harus bicara dengan Eomma eoh?" ujar Heechul lemah lembut yang membuat namja berkulit pucat itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Igeo.. igeo.." Kyuhyun menepuk ranjang. "Ini kasurku dan ini kamarku"

Heechul menganguk mengerti yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun. "Tinggal pilih Meja makan? Sofa? Ubin?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya horor yang benar saja. "Arraso.. arraso.. gidarilkkeyo" Heechul beranjak keluar kamar mencari seorang maid untuk membersihkan kamar kosong agar sang putra bisa tidur malam ini.

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya, ia tahu malam ini dirinya yang akan mengungsi untuk tidur. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok indah menurutnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Kau memang indah" gumamnya. Pandangannya meneliti lebih intens pahatan wajah yang menurut Kyuhyun sempurna. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman menyadari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jaljayeo"

.

.

.

"Eungh"

Yeoja manis itu perlahan membuka matanya ketika bias matahari masuk dari celah-celah gorden yang tertutup dan mengenai kulitnya.

Sungmin yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dimana aku? Itulah pikiran pertama Sungmin dari tidurnya.

Ia tidak mengatahui di mana ia sekarang yang pasti ini bukan di rumah nista yang selama ini ia tinggal. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersender di kepala ranjang ketika rasa pening melanda kepalanya. Yeoja manis itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia berada entah di mana ini.

**Ceklek**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan sesosok pemuda masuk tanpa menoleh padanya lebih tepat belum menyadari jika dirinya sudah sadar membuat Sungmin reflek memeluk lututnya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuhyun yang berniat mengambil baju untuk pergi kekantor hari ini menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu semakin beringsut dan menundukan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya, tanpa izin duduk di hadapan yeoja manis itu yang perlahan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan takut aku bukan orang jahat kok"

Beberapa detik yeoja itu tampak berhenti bergetar namun tetap menunduk mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin yeoja ini masih takut atas kejadian yang dialaminya waktu itu pikir Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu berdiri dan melangkah keluar membuat yeoja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana ini?"

**Ceklek**

Sungmin terlonjak ketika pintu itu terbuka kembali dan buru-buru yeoja manis itu memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi, memeluk lututnya.

"Minnie-yah"

Sungmin tertegun ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan tak lama ia merasakan orang itu memelukknya. "Gwenchana? Ini Ahjumma" ujar sosok itu.

"Ahjumma cantik?" panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada tembok, mengulum bibirnya berusaha menahan tawa ketika mendengar panggilan yeoja itu pada Ibunya. Heechul melepas pelukannya. Mengusap wajah yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Ne. Ini aku"

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat yeoja itu menangis. Jika kemarin malam yeoja itu menangis karena ketakutan, kali ini ia bisa melihat kesedihan dan putus asa di kedua manik yeoja itu. Tidak mau menggangu, perlahan Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

.

Dengan masih memakai piyama, Sungmin di paksa turun keruang makan oleh Heechul. Jadilah di sini sekarang dengan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo duduk Minnie-yah. Kita sarapan bersama" ujar Hangeng dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Kamsahamnida Ahjusshi" cicit Sungmin membuat Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum berpekik gemas.

Heechul tersenyum dan membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Senantiasa senyum wanita paruh baya itu berkembang mengingat kembali cerita Sungmin tadi, walau ia sempat merasa sedih ketika mengetahui jika Yeongja halmonie sudah tiada dan tidak menyangka pula jika Sungmin pernah tinggal di tempat prostitusi, parahnya hampir menjadi korban pria hidung belang.

Ia juga sudah mengenalkan semua anggota keluarganya pada Sungmin, dari suami tampannya, Siwon, Kibum tunggu ada satu orang lagi yang belum Heechul kenalkan pada Sungmin.

"Anak bodoh itu kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Di kamarnya. Ia akan membawa baju dan mandi tapi urung ketika melihat Minnie bangun, jadilah anak bodoh Ahjumma itu menunggu hingga Ibu dan yeoja manis ini selesai melepas rindu" jelas Siwon sembari melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan menggodanya.

Heechul juga sudah berbicara pada Sungmin tentang niatnya agar yeoja manis itu tinggal di kediamannya ini. Dan Sungmin menyetujuinya karena apa lagi? Heechul tidak menerima penolakan.

"Eomma sarapanku" Sungmin merilik pada sosok yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika yeoja manis itu melihatnya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Aish kau menakutinya" tutur Kibum. Kyuhyun mendengus, merapihkan dasinya yang belum terpasang dengan benar.

Heechul beranjak menyimpan satu piring nasi goreng buatan sang suami. "Ckckckck. Kasian sekali pemuda tampan ini" cibir Heechul sembari membenarkan dasi yang melilit di leher putranya.

"Cepatlah cari istri" Siwon dan Hangeng berhigh five ketika ucapan mereka sama.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ayolah ini masih pagi" ucapnya sambil menyuapkan satu sendok nasi gorengnya.

"Nah Minnie. Ini anak Ahjumma namanya Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Heechul memperkenalkan.

'Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengingat orang-orang yang menurutnya berarti dan terpatri dalam hatinya. Yeongja halmonie sudah jangan tanyakan lagi posisi nenek tua itu di hatinya. Waktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memberinya sekotak susshi. Apakah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah Kyuhyun oppa pemuda yang ia temui di halte bis?

Dengan diam-diam Sungmin mencuri pandang melihat Kyuhyun. Memastikan jika benar wajah tampan itu memang orang yang sama. Sungmin tersentak ketika Heechul berujar.

"Minnie bersedia ne menikah dengan anak Ahjumma"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Jongmal Gomawo for :**

**Chapter 1**

Bunnyming1186, LiveLoveKyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, cho sungkyu137, teukiangle, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, abilhikmah, rinatya12kmsyjs, LittleMing137, TiffyTiffanyLee, adhe kyumin 137, Frostbee, dewi k tubagus, kiran theacyankEsa, bintangs angel, minnie kyumin, akika akika 96, vannnivutri, Chominhyun, ona lee umin, GyuMing, sr, HitaManis, PaboGirl, keykyu, Guest, Yaya Saya, kyukyu, ratu kyuhae, ChoLee, AngeLeeteuk, melee, littlecupcake noona, Sanshaini Hikari, vannnivutri29gmail com, fariny, Akio20, kyumin coplen, babychoi137, kiikyunnie, leedidah, minniekyu, Eong137

**Chapter 2**

1307, abilhikmah, kiran theacyankEsa, kimhyera96, LiveLoveKyumin, Bunnyming1186, Sanshaini Hikari, allea1186, adhe kyumin 137, vannnivutri, minnie kyumin, dewi k tubagus, LittleMing137, ShinJiWoo920202, Frostbee, TiffyTiffanyLee, 1004hoteuk, ratu kyuhae, Anggunyu, babychoi137, fonami joy niellee, Chominhyun, kiikyunnie, leedidah, kimteechul, 137KyuMin, thiafumings, Guest, Guest, AngeLeeteuk, ona lee umin, GuestKyuMin, keykyu, lieskas407, fariny, Guest, anakyumin, ChoLee, minniekyu, Guest, melee, ouhji, PaboGirl, pumpkin, Eong137

**See next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengingat orang-orang yang menurutnya berarti dan terpatri dalam hatinya. Yeongja halmonie sudah jangan tanyakan lagi posisi nenek tua itu di hatinya. Waktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memberinya sekotak susshi. Apakah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah Kyuhyun oppa pemuda yang ia temui di halte bis?

Dengan diam-diam Sungmin mencuri pandang melihat Kyuhyun. Memastikan jika benar wajah tampan itu memang orang yang sama. Sungmin tersentak ketika Heechul berujar.

"Minnie bersedia ne menikah dengan anak Ahjumma"

**Chapter 4**

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun tersedak oleh makanannya mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Ahjumma~"cicit Sungmin. Kenapa bisa wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan dengan gamblang. Hey ia masih 16 tahun ingat.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tidak percaya. "Eomma jika bicara di pikir terlibih dahulu. Aish"

"Appa setuju dengan usulan Eommamu" timpal Hangeng.

"Aku rasa Minnie akan jadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun"-Kibum.

"Tapi Minnie harus menelan pahit karena menikahi perjaka tua"-Siwon.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" terlihat Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya "Apalagi dengan ucapanmu Hyung, perjaka tua eoh? HAH! Jangan bercanda" semprot Kyuhyun pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Wow wow wow.. Siwon-ah kau sudah menyulut amarah seoang perjaka tua" ejek Heechul membuat Hangeng, Siwon dan Kibum tertawa.

Mendengar ocehan yang menggelikan itu tak pelak membuat Sungmin yang sedari diam menunduk, tersenyum. Membuat HanChul dan SiBum menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena melihat tingkah lucu di hadapan mereka.

"Minnie-yah berapa umurmu?" tanya Kibum.

"16, eonni" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kau seumuran dengan adikku. Dia juga 16 tahun"

"Kyuhyun-ah, Minnie masih 16 tahun tunggu beberapa tahun lagi hingga Minnie siap kau nikahi" ejek Siwon.

"Diam kau" seru Kyuhyun. "Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan alisnya kenapa jika bicara dengannya yeoja manis itu selalu menundukan kepalanya dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah" kata Minnie.

"EYY! Waeyo?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin diam tidak berniat menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika Minnie melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah milik Ahjusshi?" tawar Hangeng, selain memiliki perusahan pria paruh baya itu pun menjalar mempunyai lembaga-lembaga pendidikan.

Sungmin menatap Hangeng sekilas kemudian menggeleng. Semuanya penasaran kenapa Sungmin tidak mau bersekolah. Memaksa bicarapun Sungmin tak akan membuka mulutnya. Type orang yang akan mengatakan apapun jika merasa nyaman dengan seseorang itulah Sungmin.

"Eum.. tapi Minnie pernah sekolah kan?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin menganguk.

"Di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Inha High School" kata Sungmin.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Adikku sekolah disana"

"Keurae? Kelas berapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, HanChul dan SiBum senyum tersamar. Benar kan Sungmin type orang yang akan bicara jika ia sendiri sudah merasa nyaman.

"1 C aku tidak tahu Minnie kenal atau tidak. Adikku bernama Kim Ryeowook"

"Wookie?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah melihat sang Eomma yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Namja itu di telpon oleh Heechul untuk menemuinya di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat putranya bekerja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk satu meja dengan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Makan siang bersama" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun melihat pada beberapa tas belanjaan. "Aku yakin kau pasti lelahkan menemani nenek itu belanja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menunduk. Niat awal membuka percakapan agar ia tidak cangung bicara dengan Sungmin tapi yeoja itu memberikan respon yang sama saja –diam tak seperti pada kedua orang tuanya, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Sedikit" jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. It's okay yang penting yeoja manis itu mau bicara dengannya. Kyuhyun akui, ia bersimpati pada yeoja itu.

Pelayan datang dan mulai menghidangkan makanan yang Heechul pesan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang diam sembari melihat hidangan yang bisa menarik kesimpulan namja berkulit pucat itu jika Sungmin tidak tahu cara memotong steak.

"Sungmin-ah" Yeoja manis itu menoleh ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Ireoke" namja itu memotong daging steak dengan perlahan agar bisa di ikuti oleh Sungmin. "Bisa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba memotong daging tebal nan lezat itu. Heechul tersenyum tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ah! Betapa serasinya putra dan calon menantunya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Pegang pisaunya sepe-"

**Trak**

Tangan Sungmin bergetar ketika Kyuhyun berusaha memegang tangannya untuk membenarkan letak pisau yang akan di gunakan yeoja manis itu. Kyuhyun dan Heechul terdiam ketika Sungmin memegang tangannya berusaha agar tangan satunya berhenti bergetar.

"Mianhae~" cicit Sungmin.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya.." Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati, suasana kembali canggung. Benar kata Yesung jika Sungmin akan mengalami trauma.

'Kyuhyun babonya baru kenal sudah main skinship' ujar Heechul dalam hati.

"Minum dulu sayang" Heechul menyodorkan air mineral pada Sungmin. Dengan perlahan yeoja manis itu meminumnya. "Merasa baik 'kan?" Sungmin menganguk.

Selama makan siang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam, sesekali menyahuti ucapan Heechul yang terus berceloteh mencairkan suasana namun sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih enggan.

"Minnie-ah" teriak sebuah suara membuat Kyu Min Chul menoleh.

"Wookie" gumam Sungmin sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantik Sungmin. Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang telah berdiri menyambutnya lalu saling melepas rindu dengan berpelukan dan sedikit isakan menyertai.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Ryeowook melepas pelukannya sembari mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Aku kerumahmu tapi tempat itu tertutup rapat. Aku bertanya pada tetangga katanya rumahmu sudah di jual. Apa yang terjadi eoh? Cerita padaku"

Heechul melangkah mengusap rambut Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Carilah tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian bercerita eum" ujar Heechul. Ia sengaja meminta Ryeowook datang ke restoran tempat merema makan siang saat ini.

Ryeowook menganguk dan membawa Sungmin ke meja restoran yang berada di luar yang terdapat pot-pot tanaman kecil dan masih bisa Heechul dan Kyuhyun awasi.

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya sembari menatap dua sahabat yang tengah asik mengobrol di hadapannya yang terpisahkan oleh dinding kaca. "Eomma aku rasa yang di katakan Yesung hyung benar. Sungmin memiliki trauma" katanya.

"Hum. Dari tingkahnya tadi ketika kau akan menyentuh tangannya bisa di lihat dengan jelas"

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit untuk tahu lebih jauh tentang traumanya" usul Kyuhyun ia melirik pada Ummanya yang tengah tersenyum sembari memincingkan matanya menggoda.

"Perhatian sekali putraku ini. Eotte? Minnie ku cantik bukan? Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?" goda Heechul. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

.

.

Disebuah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi terparkir di pinggir jalan, dua orang yang berada didalamnya terus memperhatikan sosok gadis yang mereka cari. Tak lama dering ponsel salah satu dari kedua orang itu berbunyi.

"Ye, Tuan"

"_Informasi apa yang kau dapat?_"

"Gadis itu sekarang tinggal di kediaman Cho. Dan sangat sulit untuk membawanya. Kita tidak bisa gegabah, Cho Hangeng dan Putra tunggalnya bisa melakukan apa saja jika mengetahui pergerakan kita Tuan"

"_Cho.. Kenapa kebetulan sekali_" gumam orang di sebrang sana.

"Ye?"

"_Kira-kira kapan kalian bisa membawa gadis itu padaku_"

"Cwesonghamnida Tuan. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan"

"_Hm. Sepertinya aku harus bersabar. Geurae, kembalilah biarkan gadis itu untuk sementara waktu"_

.

.

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Ryeowook kini tengah duduk di sofa di ruangan Yesung. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang trauma yang Sungmin alamani sedangkan gadis manis itu tengah mengganti pakaiannya setelah menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Sungmin mengalami trauma sentuhan. Seperti yang pernah aku duga ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sungmin pasti mengalami kekerasan fisik" jelas Yesung. "Jika ingin menyembuhkannya kalian hanya tinggal mencoba mendekati Sungmin dan merangsangnya dengan sentuhan sedikit demi sedikit. Contoh ketika bercanda atau bergurau cobalah untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin nyaman terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya.

"Dan trauma Sungmin hanya berlaku untuk sentuhan pria" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" dengus Kyuhyun tidak suka merasa jika dirinya adalah hal harus di jauhi.

"Ani, kenapa kau sensitif sekali?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan Minnie sembuh dari traumanya?" tanya Heechul.

Yesung menatap Heechul. "Entahlah, itu semua tergantung pada Sungmin sendiri" ia beralih menatap Ryeowook. "Wookie-yah kenapa diam saja"

Ryeowook yang tersadar membalas menatap Yesung. "Ani Oppa"

"Wae? Jangan sungkan bercerita pada Oppa ne" kata Yesung ramah sembari tersenyum membuat Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya malu.

**Ceklek**

Pintu ruangan Yesung terbuka dan Sungmin masuk kedalam. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya.

Heechul berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya. "Umma, Minnie dan Wookie ada urusan jadi kau kembalilah kekantor" ujar Heechul.

"Cih! Aku dicampakkan" dengus Kyuhyun sebal. Habis manis sepah di buang, malang sekali nasibnya.

.

.

.

"Jeng jeng.. Eotte?" seru Heechul sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kamar tamu yang sudah di bersihkan. Kamar itu terdapat kasur queen size, sebuah lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar. Dinding kamar itu sudah di cat dengan warna pink kesukaan Sungmin, kamar itu sungguh mungil.

"Ini kamar Minnie Ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul menganguk semangat. "Bagaimana Minnie suka?"

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul hanya terkekek. "Keundae, bisakah mulai sekarang Minnie panggil Ahjumma dengan Eomma?"

Sungmin terdiam. Entahlah perasaannya berkecamuk kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Heechul yang mengetahui itu gelagapan apa ada yang salah dari ucapannya? Sungguh ia hanya Sungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan Eomma karena jujur saja ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Waeyeo eum? Mianhae ne" sesal Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani hanya saja, Minnie sudah tidak pernah menggucapkan kata itu semenjak Umma Minnie meninggal hiks.. Eomma" lirih Sungmin sembari memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Eomma. Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat, ia sangat senang.

"Ehem... ehem.." deheman itu membuat Sungmin dan Heechul menoleh dan terkekeh pelan atas kebodohan mereka meninggalkan seorang gadis muda seumuran dengan Sungmin. "Jahat sekali meninggalkanku dengan barang-barang ini" kata gadis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"Mianhae Wookie-yah" Sungmin menghampiri sahabatnya dan mengambil alih beberapa tas berisi pernak-pernik untuk mendekorasi kamar baru Sungmin.

"Ani gwenchana" cengir Ryeowook lalu membantu membawa tas yang belum di angkut ke dalam termasuk baju-baju Sungmin yang baru saja di beli.

"Baiklah. Eomma tidak mau menggangu waktu para gadis. Jadi bersenang-senanglah" ujar Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang mulai kegiatan mereka.

1 jam kemudian Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah beres dengan kegiatan mereka. Sekarang dua gadis itu tengah berbaring di lantai sembari melihat langit-langit kamar yang kini terdapat bintang-bintang dimana jika lampu kamar ini di matikan bintang-bintang itu akan menyala.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di ikuti oleh Sungmin. Gadis kurus itu menatap Sungmin penuh arti. "Sekarang, bisakah kau berbagi cerita denganku kemana dan dimana kau selama ini Minnie-yah?" gumam Ryeowook karena ketika direstoran tadi Sungmin belum cerita semuanya.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan sesekali di barengi oleh isakan Sungmin menceritakan di mana ia selama ini.

.

.

.

Heechul tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam di bantu oleh Sungmin, Kibum dan juga Ryeowook. Setelah semua selesai Heechul memanggil para pria untuk bergabung di meja makan. Makan malam di keluarga Cho ini memang tidak bisa diam, ada saja pembicaraan yang menjadi topik. Ya memang keluarga Cho tidak suka jika suasana yang kaku.

"Oya. Minnie-yah kau akan kembali bersekolah bukan?" pancing Ryeowook. Walau ketika sebelum menghilang Sungmin sudah pernah bilang jika tidak akan bersekolah lagi. Tapi tidak salahnya bukan kembali mencoba.

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook kemudian menggeleng. "Wae?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Sungmin diam tidak ingin menjawab gadis bergigi kelinci itu menatap Ryeowook seakan menyampaikan ucapannya lewat tatapan mata. 'Kau sudah tahu alasanku Wookie-ya' begitulah kira-kira maksud Sungmin yang tertangkap oleh Ryeowook. Gadis kurus itu mendesah, tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Jika kau tidak mau sekolah bagaimana dengan Homeschooling?" Kyuhyun mengajukan pendapatnya. Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun berbinar, kenapa mereka tidak terpikir sampai sana. "Kau tahukan Homeschooling?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin membuat gadis itu menunduk dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne" cicit Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Minnie-yah kau mau?" tanya Heechul antusias.

Sungmin ingin menolak, ia sudah di izinkan tinggal disini sudah bersyukur. Apalagi sampai di beri kamar sendiri dan berencana akan menyekolahkannya juga betapa ia beruntung bukan. Tapi Sungmin masih enggan untuk kembali bersekolah karena hal yang pernah alami.

Melihat raut Sungmin yang akan menolak Siwon, Kibum dan Hangeng berusaha kembali membujuk. "Jangan merasa tidak enak pada kami Minnie-ah. Pendidikan itu nomer 1" ucap Hangeng.

"_Tidak boleh, Minnie harus tetap sekolah. Pendidikan no 1 chagi"_

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair dengan punggung tangan. Kata-kata Hangeng sama persis dengan apa yang di katakan Yeongja Halmonie padanya. "Bagaimana? Mau kan?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

Sungmin menatap Hangeng lalu mengangukan kepalanya membuat semua orang tersenyum lega. "Gomawo Ahjusshi" cicit Sungmin.

"Eii.. panggil Ahjusshi dengan Appa oke?" Hangeng mengacungkan jempolnya. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menganguk. "Coba katakan" pinta Hangeng.

"Appa" ucap Sungmin pelan membuat semua orang tersenyum.

Makan malam pun kembali di iringi dengan candaan. Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang ikut tersenyum ketika Siwon atau yang lain mengatakan lelucun. Melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum tak pelak membuatnya reflek tersenyum juga. Entahlah bibirnya begitu saja melengkung keatas, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum merasakannya. Tapi pemilik kedua pasang mata itu yakin jika benih-benih cinta mulai muncul di hati pemuda kelahiran februari itu.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mencari penyelesaiannya dulu. Seperti ini" Kyuhyun mencoret-coret kertas kosong mencoba memberi contoh pada Sungmin mengenai mata pelajaran matematika. "Begini. Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk. "Ne" jawabnya singkat. "Kalau begitu kau coba selesaikan nomor 1 sampai 5" Sungmin menganguk sekali lagi, dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan soal.

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya di atas meja. Sungmin sudah seminggu ini mengikuti kegiatan Homeschooling di pagi atau siang hari. Dan jika ada pelajaran yang belum Sungmin mengerti, Kyuhyun mengajukan diri untuk membantunya. Jadilah setiap malam seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun selalu mendampingi Sungmin dan mengajari hal yang masih belum gadis itu mengerti apa yang di sampaikan oleh guru Homeschoolingnya.

Han Chul dan Sibum yang berada di ruang tv mengintip kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di meja makan yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tv. Mereka saling berbisik heran melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia sekarang peduli sekali? Dari mana sifat pedulinya muncul? Aku heran?" tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah mungkin semenjak kedatangan Sungmin" tebak Kibum asal yang sepenuhnya juga tidak salah. Karena memang benar sejak ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi memiliki sifat peduli. Entahlah masih abu-abu.

"Hem. Mungkin, selain sifat peduli, Kyuhyun juga semakin perhatian. Tapi bukan pada kita tapi pada Minnie, iyakan Hannie kau merasakannya bukan?" Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu suami tercintanya. "Biarkan saja. Bagus jika Kyuhyun seperti itu bukan. Kalian ini sudah jangan melihat mereka seperti ini nanti mereka menyadari jika di intip oleh kita dan pasti kalian tidak mau mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun bukan" Heechul dan Sibum menganguk dan kembali menikmati acara televisi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat raut serius Sungmin. Ya selama seminggu itu Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui jika Sungmin tipe orang yang harus bekerja keras untuk belajar. Karena jujur saja kemampuan Sungmin belajar di bawah garis rata-rata jadi ia harus extra sabar jika Sungmin bertanya hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Ini" Sungmin menyodorkan buku tulisnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh coretan tangannya. Kyuhyun memeriksa tiap-tiap jawaban dari soal yang di kerjakan Sungmin tadi. "Lumayan. Dari 5 soal yang benar 3" mendengar itu Sungmin tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum senang sembari memejamkan matanya, oh good Kyuhyun benar-benar tergoda dan tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Sungmin membuat gadis itu terdiam seketika.

Sungmin melihat pada Kyuhyun, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena mendapat sentuhan. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu tak menghiraukan dan berlaga tidak tahu. Ia terus mengelus rambut Sungmin sembari melempar senyum yang super manis. "Kau sudah belajar yang keras. Eotte? Kau mau melanjutkan belajarnya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa melihat senyum manis itu, membuat perasaan takut itu perlahan memudar. Sungmin masih menikmati raut wajah tampan Kyuhyun hingga tersadar akan tingkahnya, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya lalu menganguk. "Boleh" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memerintahkan Sungmin untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal lagi.

"Eoh? Kenapa dengan lenganmu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin ketika ia melihat sesuatu disana. Biasanya Sungmin selalu menempelkan plester luka di lengannya setiap hari yang Kyuhyun perhatikan, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakannya langsung pada Sungmin. Kini Sungmin tidak memakaikan plester itu hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah bekas luka yang memanjang.

Sungmin berniat melepas ganggaman Kyuhyun karena rasa takutnya kembali menyerang namun Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitmu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit keras karena risih dengan trauma Sungmin. "Mian bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu" Kyuhyun jadi merasa menyesal melihat wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Dengar" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menggengam kedua bahu bergetar Sungmin. "Tidak semua orang itu jahat. Jadi aku mohon padamu belajarlah untuk tidak merasa takut pada orang lain"

"Bu-bukan aku tidak mau. Hanya saja setiap bersentuhan aku teringat.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Begitu memalukan jika namja di hadapannya ini tahu apa saja yang ia dapatkan di tempat prostitusi dulu.

"Teringat apa?" desak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, ia memilih bungkam.

"Oke kau mungkin tidak ingin bercerita padaku sekarang" Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya di bahu Sungmin membuat gadis itu takut-takut memandanganya. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Ada Umma Appaku, Siwon hyung, Kibum nuna, Ryeowook"

'Dan juga aku' sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Yang bersedia menjadi tempat bersandarmu. Jangan memendam masalah sendiri arraso?"

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya.

**Pluk**

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan kali ini tubuh Sungmin tidak bergetar membuat Kyuhyun bersorak riang dalam hati, apakah ia sudah berhasil?

"Waktu kecil aku jatuh dari ayunan. Lenganku patah, sebelumnya tergores batu runcing hingga lukanya membekas" Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

'Sungmin bercerita padaku?' batin Kyuhyun.

Betapa Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras saat ini. Akhirnya Sungmin bercerita padanya. Itu berarti Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman bersamanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya. "Nah! Jika seperti itu kan bagus. Aku suka" ujarnya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya ketika wajahnya merasa panas. Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti bisakah tadi di sebut Kyuhyun tengah memujinya?

Keempat kepala di ruang tv saling berpandangan melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tak berapa lama mereka pun melempar senyum. Hah! Mungkin di awali dengan ini Sungmin bisa lebih membukakan dirinya kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan Sungmin tinggal di kediaman Cho. Gadis muda itu pun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Siwon walau jika dengan orang lain Sungmin masih merasa takut. Kadang juga Sungmin bermanja pada Heechul atau Kibum yang tentu saja membuat orang senang karena kelakuan Sungmin itu yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain selain Homeschooling, Sungmin selalu diajak Heechul untuk berbelanja membeli bahan makanan, atau berbelanja pakaian, salon. Seperti saat ini Sungmin dan Heechul tengah berada di butik milik Kibum. Mencari beberapa potong baju keluaran terbaru. Setelah puas, Heechul membawa Sungmin jalan-jalan ke mall.

"Chullie-yah"

Heechul menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Omo. Lama tidak berjumpa Ny Go. Apa kabar" sapa Heechul sembari memeluk orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aku baik" ujar Ny Go setelah melepas pelukannya. "Eoh? Siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Merasa jika wanita di hadapannya bertanya padanya. Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya. "Annyeong haseyo Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Aigoo. Cantik sekali" ujar Ny Go sembari mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin. Gadis kelinci itu hanya tersenyum.

"Cantik bukan? Dia calon menantuku" kata Heechul membuat kaget Sungmin. Wanita energik itu melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum sedangkan Sungmin sendiri hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jika membantah ia juga tidak mau sampai membuat Heechul malu. "Eomma" cicit Sungmin.

Ternyata Nyonya Go akan berkumpul dengan teman-temanya yang lain dan mengajak Heechul dan Sungmin untuk bergabung. "Hai. Maaf menunggu lama. Lihat siapa yang ku bawa" ujar Ny Go ketika sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temanya yang lain disebuah restoran berbintang. "Eoh Chullie-yah" sapa teman-teman Ny Go yang memeng teman Heechul juga. Heechul sudah jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Chulli-yah siapa gadis cantik nan manis ini?" tanya salah satu teman.

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Ini calon MENANTUKU" bangga Heechul.

"Ommo.. yah kau pintar memilih menantu" puji teman-teman Heechul yang lain membuat Sungmin menundukan wajahnya malu, mungkin kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena mendapat pujian dari teman-teman Heechul.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat bagaimana chochonya tengah makan dengan lahap. Chocho adalah seekor kelinci hadiah dari Hangeng untuk menemani Sungmin. Tadinya Hangeng ingin memberi Sungmin seekor kucing tapi ia lebih berat untuk memilih ke kelinci jadilah namja keturunan china itu membeli seekor kelinci putih.

"Sungmin-ah lihat ini aku membawa apa"

Seorang namja berkulit pucat menghampiri Sungmin dengan membawa sebuah kandang. "Eoh? Kelinci lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk, namja itu menaruh keranjang tersebut di tanah dan mengeluarkan seekor kelinci dari sana. "Iya. Aku sengaja membelinya agar Chocho punya teman. Tidak enak kan jika sendirian saja?" Sungmin memangku Chocho dan mengarahkan tangan kelinci itu, pada kelinci putih yang lebih montok dari Chocho yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Jabat tangan" ujar Sungmin. "Nah Chocho kau punya teman sekarang. Namanya siapa Oppa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Oppa?

Yup! Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Oppa.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Aku memberikannya padamu jadi terserah kau mau menamainya siapa" Kyuhyun menaruh kelinci montok itu di pangkuan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum karena sekarang dua kelinci ada di pangkuannya. Sungmin tampak berpikir. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir keras dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bibirmu jangan seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa ingin menciummu" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengok pada Kyuhyun syok mendengar penuturan namja itu. Kyuhyun senyum lima jari. "Aniya. Aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya. Sungmin mengerut merasa kurang percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Yah! Aku bercanda" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku minta maaf ya" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali melihat pada kedua kelincinya. "Ne" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati ia merutuki bibirnya yang selalu berceletuk dengan tiba-tiba. "Gimana sudah dapat namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya. "Namanya Sen" Sungmin menggengem tangan Sen dan Chocho. "Nah Choho ini Sen. Sen ini Chocho. Yang akur ya jangan bertengar" Sungmin tersenyum sembari mengusap kedua kepala kelincinya. "Gomawo Oppa" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Melayangkan senyum pada namja berkulit pucat itu lalu menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapat senyuman Sungmin untuknya. Ah! ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terus melihat senyum manis gadis itu yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

.

"Ya ampun LEE SUNGMIN. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun kini sedang membantu Sungmin belajar rumus-rumus fisika. Sudah lima kali Kyuhyun menjelaskannya tapi Sungmin tidak mengerti juga. Ya Tuhan dia yang mudah marah atau otak Sungmin yang tidak memadai.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menunduk, menatap lagi menunduk lagi. "Mianhae Oppa" cicit Sungmin. Wajahnya sudah memelas sempurna.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Kau mau aku memperkosamu sekarang juga eoh?" seru Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin mencuri pandang kearahnya dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca bukannya kasian, Kyuhyun yang melihat malah menjadi gemas. Yang kadang saja tanpa sadar Sungmin terlihat menggoda didepannya. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun juga. Ia seorang namja normal.

"Dengarkan aku sekali lagi" kata Kyuhyun. Namja itu kemudian mulai menjelaskan rumus-rumus tersebut. "Sekarang coba kau kerjakan 3 soal ini" titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengelap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Gadis itu mengerjakan soal dengan menangis dalam diam. Otaknya memang tidak dalam keadaan bagus. Baru saja tadi pagi guru homeschoolingnya menerangkan mengenai rumus matematika. Sekarang Kyuhyun mengajarkannya rumus fisika karena besok jadwal homeschool Sungmin mengenai pelajaran tersebut. Jika dalam film anime, sekarang ini bisa di lihat kepala Sungmin yang berasap.

Sungmin menyadari jika otaknya pas-pasan malah di bawah itu. Sudah ia di pusingkan dengan soal matematika materi baru dan sekarang Kyuhyun menggenjarnya dengan rumus-rumus fisika. Beberapa kali Sungmin mengusap matanya yang basah.

'Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan bohong. Matamu sudah nyatanya basah. Kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"..."

"Kau bisa bicara tidak Lee Sungmin?"

"Cho Kyuhyun kau malah membuat Sungmin tidak bisa belajar" cibir Kibum yang sedari tadi jengah melihat Kyuhyun terus mengoceh.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu nuna" kata Kyuhyun datar. Kibum hanya menyebikkan bibirnya.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Baru tadi siang Kyuhyun baik padanya sekarang namja itu menjadi tempramental. Entahlah, Sungmin kadang tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang baik beberapa jam kemudian marah-marah. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu karena ingin dirinya bisa tapi sungguh otaknya perlu istirahat.

Kyuhyun menarik udara lalu membuangnya. "Oppa bertanya kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya mendongak melihat Kyuhyun. "Otakku lelah" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa Oppa terlalu keras padamu?"

"Sedikit" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin. "Mianhae, Oppa hanya ingin kau bisa cepat mengerti" sesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk menggerti.

"Maaf sih maaf, tapi tangan berkeliaran kemana-mana" ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya pada Siwon. "Kenapa? iri?"

"Ani. Aku sudah punya Kibummie tercinta yang sudah sah menjadi milikku" ujar Siwon sembari merangkul bahu istrinya.

Mendengar itu Sungmin melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tidak ingin sekali aku pegang"

"Bukan begitu Oppa.. hanya saja.."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah, kenapa Sungmin senang sekali menundukan kepalanya. "Hanya saja?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sungmin membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh Sungmin merasa malu, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak berani berlama-lama untuk memandang Kyuhyun karena pasti jantungnya itu akan bersuara dug dug dug.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia melihat semburat merah di wajah cantik Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah kenapa wajahmu memerah eoh? Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin yang langsung di tepis oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkan? Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa bisa memerah eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ya ampun wajahmu yang memerah ini membuatku menjadi horny"

"YAH. CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI BERBICARA FRONTAL PADA MINNIE" teriak Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar sang putra berbicara yang tidak baik di hadapan Sungmin. Heechul berlari dan langsung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun keras.

"Dengar ya. Minnie anak baik-baik jadi jangan coba-coba kau meracuni otaknya eoh" ancam Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hiperbola" ucapnya.

"Aish anak ini" gemas Heechul. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Minnie-ah"

"Ne Eomma"

"Eomma sudah berbicara dengan Appa. Besok kami akan pergi ke china selama seminggu karena Appa ada urusan di perusahan yang berada disana. Minnie ikut dengan Eomma dan Appa ne" ujar Heechul ceria.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Pergi ke china?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Heechul menganguk semangat. Jika nanti ia menemani sang suami tidak akan kesepian lagi karena Sungmin ikut untuk menemaninya.

Berbeda dengan seorang namja di sebelah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak setuju tentang kepetusan Heechul untuk mengikut sertakan Sungmin. "Tidak boleh" kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Sungmin menatap heran pada Kyuhyun. "Wae Oppa?" tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Eum.." mata Kyuhyun melirik kesana-kemari mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Itu.. be-belajarmu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika ia berhasil menemukan alasan tepat.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya berpikir. 'Benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun Oppa, aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran masa harus tertinggal lebih jauh lagi' pikir Sungmin. Heechul dan Hangeng sudah mengirimkan guru untuk mengajarinya. Dengan keadaaan otak yang tidak sempurna (?) harusnya Sungmin lebih giat lagi belajar bukan berleha-leha.

Heechul yang menyadari tingkah Sungmin yang akan menolak buru-buru menyerukan suaranya. "Masalah itu bisa di atur kita bisa mencari lagi guru disana" kata Heechul.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Heechul. "Tapi Eomma itu akan mengeluarkan biaya lagi. Ani tidak usah Minnie di sini saja" tolak Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Wae? Minnie ikut ne temani Eomma" Heechul berusaha membujuk.

"Eomma, Sungmin sudah bilang tidak mau jangan di paksa. Sesuatu yang di paksa itu tidak baik" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kata menasihati.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa aneh denga putranya. Apa jangan-jangan perkiraannya selama ini benar. "Biarkan saja, lagian jika disini Minnie akan sendiri, kau dan Siwon pergi ke kantor, Bummie pergi ke butik nah sudah jelaskan tidak ada yang menjaga Minnie"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJAGANYA" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Sibum membulatkan matanya sedangkan Heechul menyeringai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 4 up ^^

Chapter ini juga Donghae ga ada ya? Mian ne Donghae masih di tawan ma nae umma yang ngefans banget ma nemo satu itu /Plak

Kyumin moment udah ada nih ^^ gimana menurut chingudeul? kasih saran ya apa yang kurang di FF ni buat entar di tambahin, emang ga janji bisa bikin jadi sempurna seengganya bikin tambah jelas gitu ^^ mo kasih saran tentang Kyumin moment juga boleh ^^

SARAN! SARAN! SARAN! #maksa

Makasih banget untuk Chingudeul yang kasih reviewnya kemarin, so mind to review again?

SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, Sungmin sudah bilang tidak mau jangan di paksa. Sesuatu yang di paksa itu tidak baik" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kata menasihati.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan putranya. Apa jangan-jangan perkiraannya selama ini benar. "Biarkan saja, lagian jika disini Minnie akan sendiri, kau dan Siwon pergi ke kantor, Bummie pergi ke butik nah sudah jelaskan tidak ada yang menjaga Minnie"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJAGANYA" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Sibum membulatkan matanya sedangkan Heechul menyeringai.

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar menyadari jika dirinya terlalu over. Ia memandang Sungmin, Heechul dan pasangan Sibum bergantian.

"Kau akan menjaga Minnie?" tanya Heechul, Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya. Heechul semakin mengembangkan seringainya tentu saja sudah jelas Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin jauh darinya tapi rupanya wanita energik itu ingin sedikit bermain main dengan putranya. "Aku tidak percaya" sambungnya.

"Ya! Eomma, Appa saja mempercayakan Cho Corp padaku masa Eomma tidak mempercayakan Sungmin padaku?"

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa, kau kan orang nya selalu acuh. Aku tidak mau pokoknya Minnie ikut dengan Eomma" Heechul menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh Sungmin tetap disini" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa ngotot sekali Cho Kyuhyun? Kau jatuh cinta pada Minnie sampai kau tidak ingin berjauhan dengannya?" celetuk Siwon membuat semua orang disana menatap pada namja berdimple itu lalu pada Kyuhyun yang seakan terpaku mendengarnya.

'Apa iya aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun.

"OH" Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak menjawabnya, jadi benar kau jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang mendengar menundukan kepalanya sembari menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Aish berisik. Pokoknya Sungmin tetap disini"

"Tidak Minnie ikut bersamaku" seru Heechul.

"Tapi Sungmin bilang tidak mau ikut"

"Biarkan saja"

"Tidak boleh" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie bisa ikut aku ke butik, nanti aku akan menelpon Wookie untuk menemani Minnie sepulang sekolah eotte?" Kibum yang sudah jengah mengusulkan sarannya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul tampak berpikir. "Sungmin bisa aku ajak pergi kekantor juga" gumam Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. "Sip nuna, idemu bagus" setuju Kyuhyun sembari memberi jempolnya pada Kibum.

Heechul berdecak. "Minnie benaran tidak ikut Eomma?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yang mendapat gelengan kepala. Ya sudah jika seperti itu. "Kalian bertiga" Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sibum. "Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Minnie" Heechul memperingati dengan tatapan menusuk.

.

.

.

Sejak kepergian Heechul dan Hangeng ke china, Sungmin pun sering bermain dengan Ryeowook di rumah keluarga Cho maupun di butik milik Kibum. Min Wook sangat dekat, Kibum hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan MinWook yang sangat kontras bahwa Ryeowook lah yang paling banyak bercerita.

Setelah 4 hari di butik, pagi ini Sungmin akan ke kantor bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Kibum pergi ke kamar Sungmin untuk membangunkan gadis cantik itu. Tapi ketika membuka pintu ternyata Sungmin sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Eoh? Eonni kira kau belum bangun Minnie-yah" Kibum masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kibum melihat pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Minnie-yah kau ke kantor akan memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin melihat kembali pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kaus berlengan panjang, celana jeans dan sepatu flat. "Kenapa Eonni? Tidak boleh kekantor memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Boleh saja, hanya kurang pantas. Biar eonni membantumu oke" Kibum menepuk dadanya pelan lalu mulai memilih pakaian yang akan Sungmin kenakan.

Sembari mendandani Sungmin, Kibum terus saja membayangkan bagaimana siriknya nanti karyawan yeoja pada Sungmin yang pada dasarnya menyukai Kyuhyun tapi tak pernah di hiraukan oleh namja berkulit pucat itu. Sesekali Kibum menasehati Sungmin sekaligus menggodanya supaya tidak terlalu kaku pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menganguk tanda mengerti.

"Selesai" Kibum menatap Sungmin dari atas kebawah lalu berdecak kagum. "Aigoo kau cantik dan imut sekali Minnie-ah... aigoo aigoo aku jadi ingin mencubitmu" gemas Kibum.

Sungmin melihat penampilanya di depan kaca. "Eonni apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Ani. Berlebihan dari mana. Ini sudah bagus. Ah iya" Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sungmin. "Minnie-yah senyum" Sungmin menuruti, ia tersenyum manis lalu Kibum langsung mengambil gambarnya full body. "Aku akan mengirimkannya pada Chullie ahjumma kkkk" kekeh Kibum. Setelah selesai mengirim ia pun mengajak Sungmin keluar kamar.

Mendengar langkah suara yang saling bersahutan membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tengah berada di ruang makan menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin dan Kibum yang berjalan beriringan.

"Oh My GOD! Minnie-yah, kau cantik sekali" puji Siwon, namja itu menghampiri Sungmin dan melihat penampilan gadis muda itu dari segala arah.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu memakai mini dress polos berwarna pink, rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai, memakai bando pink, sepatu putih kaos kaki putih, di poles sedikit dan natural oleh Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlalu focus melihat Sungmin hingga membuat Siwon dan Kibum terkekeh. Kapan lagi melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berwajah bodoh?

"Cantik" puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sungmin karena gemas. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ditatap sedemikan rupa oleh Kyuhyun dan menerima pujian dari namja itu. Berbeda respon ketika Siwon memujinya.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri disamping Sungmin. "Aku foto ya" kata Kibum. "Kyuhyun-ah lebih dekat pada Minnie dong"

Kyuhyun menurut ia bergeser hingga bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Sungmin. "Aish, kaku sekali" Siwon membantu, ia meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di bahu Sungmin yang jujur saja membuat Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya yang ingin tersenyum. "Jangan gugup aku tidak menggigitmu kok" bisik Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak gugup" ucap Sungmin yang 100 % bohong karena hatinya sekarang benar-benar berdetak keras.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, sampai di kantor semua mata karyawan tertuju pada Sungmin. Terheran bertanya tanya siapa yeoja yang bersama atasan mereka. Semua orang tahu istri Siwon itu Kibum dan mengenali wajah cantik Kibum lalu apakah yeoja itu istri CEO muda mereka? Tapi melihat yeoja itu seperti bocah 15 tahun gosip-gosip pun menyebar dengan berbagai versi bagi karyawan namja mereka senang melihat Sungmin dan tidak jarang yang mengedipkan matanya nakal membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Beda dengan karyawan yeoja yang menatap Sungmin bengis, benci dan iri bagaimana tidak iri Sungmin keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon saat berjalan di lobi dan lift Sungmin di apit oleh Kyu Won. Apalagi Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat semenjak keluar dari mobil.

Ruangan itu sangat luas maklum saja ruang kerja CEO. Kyuhyun dan Siwon bekerja di ruang yang sama, terdapat sofa panjang dan perpustakan mini diruangan tersebut ada juga tv dan lemari es kecil dan fasilitas lain yang komplit.

Sementara Siwon tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang matanya terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik Sungmin. Gadis itu tengah mengandahkan kepalanya melihat buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di rak.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya ketika melihat sebuah buku yang membuatnya penasaran dan mencoba mengambilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang mencoba menggapai-gapai buku yang berada di deretan atas. Sungmin berjinjit kadang melompat-lompat kecil sembari bibir yang mengerucut bertanda ia kesal. Kyuhyun bukan membantu malah menikmati tontonan tersebut hingga tiba-tiba..

**Bruk **

**Dug**

"Akh aww.. hiks appo" Sungmin menutup dahinya dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sama sama terperanjat, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Disaat merasakan sakit sempat-sempatnya gadis cantik itu terpesona oleh Kyuhyun yang memakai kacamata dengan kemeja putih yang di gulung sampai siku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khwatir membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali meringis ketika dahinya berdenyut sakit.

"Appo" cicit Sungmin. Sementara Siwon bingung melihat Sungmin meringis memegang keningnya. Siwon yang menyadari keadaan segera menghubungi bawahannya untuk membawa p3k.

"Sini aku lihat" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang menutupi dahinya.

Sedikit berdarah dan benjol (?) karena terkena ujung buku yang tebalnya melebihi kamus 3 bahasa. Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah orang suruhan Siwon membawa p3k, menyerahkannya pada Siwon kemudian undur diri.

"Ini" Siwon menyodorkan kotak p3k pada Kyuhyun. "Minnie-yah jangan menangis lagi ne" bujuk Siwon.

"Sakit Oppa" adu Sungmin pada Siwon sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Ne. Minnie jangan nangis lagi nanti Oppa kasih ice cream mau?" tawar Siwon. Sungmin menganguk menyetujui membuat Siwon tersenyum lega.

Sungmin masih sedikit terisak. Kyuhyun membuka kotak p3k dan mengeluarkan kapas dan membasuhnya dengan alkohol. "Oppa pelan-pelan" ujar Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun akan membersihkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak akan menekannya dengan keras. Ini sedikit perih, mungkin. Jadi tahan oke" Sungmin menganguk.

Sungmin berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun dekat sekali dengannya. Saking dekatnya Sungmin sampai bisa mencium parfum yang Kyuhyun pakai. Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan sedikit darah di dahi Sungmin sembari meniup-niup kecil. Sungmin tersenyum tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun tapi terlihat oleh Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat adegan sinetron di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun memesang plester luka di dahi Sungmin. "Selesai"

**Cup**

"Oppa~" protes Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geje.

.

.

.

**tok tok tok**

"Masuk" kata Kyuhyun.

Seorang yeoja yang di ketahui sekertaris Kyuhyun itu masuk, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Tuan, semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang meeting" ujarnya.

"Ah, Geurae. Gomawo Vic" ucap Kyuhyun. Sekertaris itu Vicrotia pun menundukan badannya dan kembali keluar ruangan.

Siwon tengah sibuk mempersiapkan documen untuk meeting. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dengan jas yang ia genggam menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin tertidur setelah kenyang memakan ice cream. Namja 25 tahun itu berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin lalu mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu. "Kyu, ayo" ajak Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dengan jasnya, ia mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum keluar ruangan menyusul Siwon. "Jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk ruangan arraso?" perintah Siwon pada Victoria.

Satu jam berlalu. 3 orang yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny muncul yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Kyuhyun Oppa ada?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tidak ada, tuan Cho sedang meeting" ujar Victoria itu.

"Oh. Aku akan menunggunya didalam kalau begitu. Kajja Sunny, Jess" Seohyun melangkah ia hendak membuka pintu ruang Kyuhyun tapi sang sekretaris menahannya.

"Cwesonghamnida Nona, Tuan Siwon bilang tidak boleh ada yang masuk. Jadi Nona dan teman-teman bisa menunggu diluar atau di lobi. Jika tuan Cho sudah kembali saya akan memanggil Nona" ujar sekretaris itu.

"Kau melarangku?" Seohyun berjalan mendekati sekretaris itu. "Kau tahu Kyuhyun Oppa adalah sahabat kakakku. Kau masih melarangku untuk masuk kedalam?"

"Cwesonghamnida Nona" Victoria kembali meminta maaf karena ia masih berpegang pada perintah atasannya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali" cibir Jessica.

"Jika aku sudah resmi menjadi Ny Cho. Orang pertama yang akan aku pecat adalah kau. Minggir" Seohyun menggeser tubuh sekretaris itu hingga menyenggol meja kerjanya sendiri. "Cih" decih Seohyun sembari menatap remeh Victoria lalu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kalau saja di luar kantor, sudah aku robek mulutnya" dengus Victoria.

Saat 3 yeoja itu masuk. Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny kaget melihat ada yeoja yang tidur di ruangan Kyuhyun. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sunny.

Seohyun berjalan mendekat ia menyeringai melihat siapa gadis itu yang ternyata junior 'kesayangan' aba-aba Seo menjambak rambut panjang Sungmin membuat gadis yang tengah tertidur itu sontak terbangun dan mendapati 3 orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sunbae" gumam Sungmin.

"Kau masih mengingat kami? Wow" Jessica maju kehadapan Ming yang masih di jambak oleh Seohyun, lalu menampar Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa ia di perlakukan seperti ini lagi. Seohyun menjambak rambut Sungmin dan mendorong tubuhnya, Seohyun menampar Sungmin sangat keras hingga sudut bibir gadis malang itu sobek.

"Hiks apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin sembari memegang pipi yang terasa sangat panas.

Seohyun yang masih menjambak rambut Sungmin membuatnya mendongak melihatnya. "Kau berani sekali berada disini eoh? Apa kau merayu Kyuhyun Oppa dengan tubuhmu hingga kau bisa datang dan tidur di ruanganya?" desis Seohyun marah. Sungmin menggeleng lemah, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

.

Saat akan masuk keruangannya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon heran melihat sekertarisnya yang terlihat panik. "Vic, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

Victoria yang tak menyadar atasannya kembali, ia menoleh. "Sajangnim cepat masuk. Tadi ada nona Seohyun dan kawan-kawannya datang"

"Mwo? Sudah di bilang jangan ada yang masuk bukan?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Ia tahu perangai gadis yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"Mianhae sajangnim" Victoria menunduk kan kepalanya. Siwon yang mengerti, ia hanya menepuk bahu Victoria pelan. Ia tahu sekretarisnya itu memang sudah menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Victoria melihat Sungmin terduduk di lantai dan menangis memegang pipinya yang belum di sadari oleh ke 4 gadis muda itu.

"Jalang" kata Seohyun

**Plak**

Seohyun menampar Sungmin lagi. Setelah itu menjambak sampai Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena sakit.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" murka Kyuhyun. hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

Tanpa dosa Seohyun berlari dan menerjang Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun Oppa kau datang" ujarnya manja yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya jika saja Seohyun bukan seorang perempuan.

Kyuhyun yang marah besar tentu saja melepas pelukan Seohyun dan mendorong gadis itu sampai jatuh. Victoria yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek. "Berani sekali kau" desis Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Sebelum kesabaranku habis. Kalian bertiga PERGI DARI SINI" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Oppa" Seohyun yang kaget mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya menatap namja berkulit pucat itu memohon untuk tidak mengusirnya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR" teriaknya lagi. "Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang mengerti langsung menghampiri Sunny dan Jessica menggengam lengan kedua gadis itu dan menyeretnya keluar. Sebenaranya ia juga ingin marah melihat tingkah ke 3 yeoja itu pada Sungmin. Tapi toh Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh ke 3 yeoja itu untuk keluar.

"Maafkan saya Nona" dengan sedikit kasar Victoria membantu Seohyun berdiri dan menggiringnya untuk keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Wajah pucat dengan air mata yang membasahi. Ia bisa melihat jika kesadaran Sungmin sudah timbul tenggelam. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style, ia akan membawa gadisnya itu ke rumah sakit. Ya gadisnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tiba di rumah sakit. Sungmin langsung mendapat perawatan dari dokter kebetulan yang menangani Sungmin adalah Yesung. Setelah mendapat perawatan Sungmin di pindahkan ke kamar inap.

"Lebam di wajahnya masih akan menyisakan rasa sakit. Tapi seluruhnya, Sungmin baik-baik saja" ujar Yesung.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin kasihan. Wajah cantik itu kini di di tempeli beberapa plester luka. "Sudah tidak apa-apa Oppa" kata Sungmin yang sudah sadar.

"Minnie-ah" teriak dari arah pintu membuat KyuMin dan WonSung menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Ryeowook langsung berhambur memeluk Sungmin erat membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis. "Mianhae, aku tak ada saat kau membutuhkanku" sesal Ryeowook.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walau bibirnya terasa perih. "Gwenchana"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Kibum mengelus rambut Sungmin dan menatap pada suaminya dan Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Siwon pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya eoh? Aish dasar tiga sunbae itu memang gila" dengus Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersenyum geli. Rupanya Yesung sudah lama menyukai Ryeowook tapi karena gadis kurus itu masih kecil jadi Yesung sedikit tidak percaya diri ya walau begitu ia sering juga cari perhatian pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali keruanganku. Oke semua, annyeong" Yesung melihat pada Ryeowook. "Wookie-yah. Annyeong" katanya sembari tersenyum membuat Ryeowook balas tersenyum malu-malu. Sungmin yang melihat interaksi sahabatnya ikut tersenyum, membuat seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun pun tersenyum pula.

"Aku akan keluar dulu, mencari makan malam" kata Siwon.

"Aku ikut Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon meninggalkan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang tengah mengobrol.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Mengingat Sungmin yang di perlakukan seperti tadi oleh Seohyun membuat amarahnya kembali muncul. "Aku semakin membenci Seohyun dan juga kakaknya. Sial" ujar Kyuhyun tampak rahangnya yang mengeras.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kecewa. "Apakah kau masih mencintai'nya'? Ku kira kau sudah melupakannya" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas lalu kembali melihat pada jalanan sembari merenung dengan apa yang Siwon katakan padanya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan masuk ruang inap di mana Sungmin dirawat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memutuskan untuk menemani Sungmin sedangkan Ryeowook, Kibum dan Siwon sudah pulang sejak makan malam usai.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin. Wajahnya tak teralihkan dari wajah pucat gadis di hadapannya yang terlelap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, amarahnya kembali melonjak.

Dalam hati ia ingin melindungi Sungmin. Ia tidak mau seorang pun menyakiti gadis itu. Perasaannya sangat sakit ketika melihat bagaimana Sungmin yang tengah di bully.

Usapannya berhenti ketika dilihat ada pergerakan dari Sungmin. Dan benar saja perlahan kedua mata yang tadi tertutup kini perlahan terbuka.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencari kefocusan penglihatannya. Setelah di dapat, gadis itu memandang heran pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin serak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Hm? Kenapa bangun? Apa aku mengusik tidurmu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mencoba bangun dan langsung di bantu oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menyesuaikan kepala ranjang agar Sungmin lebih nyaman. "Aku haus" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil galas yang sudah tersedia sebelumnya di atas nakas lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Gomawo" setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan gelas tersebut di tempat semula.

Tak ada pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu hanya saling menatap ani lebih pada Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin sedangkan gadis itu kembali pada kebiasaanya menundukan kepala.

"Apa menundukan kepala menyenangkan untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak. "Ne?" melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut gadis itu. Ia memegang dagu Sungmin, membawanya untuk melihat dirinya. "Jangan suka menundukan kepala. Aku tidak suka" ujarnya. "Arrasso?"

"Ne" cicit Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah"

"Hm"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Sungmin, apakah mungkin ini saatnya? Ya! Kyuhyun akan bertanya sekarang juga.

"Kau mengenal Seohyun dan kedua kawannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar nama Seohyun, Sungmin menjadi muram. "Ne. Mereka sunbaeku waktu sekolah" jawab Sungmin.

"Jinja?"

Maklum saja, gadis yang bernama Seohyun itu memang sering sekali mencari perhatiannya. Sering mengirim pesan dan juga sering berkunjung ke kantornya. Ck! Itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Dan tentu saja ia tidak tahu dimana Seohyun bersekolah karena memang ia tidak peduli. Ternyata gadis menyebalkan itu sunbae Sungmin di sekolah.

"Lalu, kenapa dia dan teman2nya memukulimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tanpa alasan mereka sering membullyku"

"Mwo? Kau bilang sering?" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin merutuk. Apa sekarang ia telah mengadu? Bagaimana jika Seohyun tahu ia mengadu? Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari Seohyun dkk.

"Ani, ani hanya beberapa kali" sangkal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menuduk dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menulan ludahnya. Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin lalu kembali mendongakkan wajah gadis itu.

"Sungmin-ah. Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Ne?" kata Sungmin kaget. Kenapa pemuda di hadapannya menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku menyayangimu" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungmin terlebih dahulu atas pertannyaannya.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"NE?" kini Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Apa Kyuhyun tengah mengatakan cinta padanya? Sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekpresi kegat Sungmin. Benar-benar polos. "Oppa membual. Tidak lucu" sebal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeleng. "Aku tidak membual. Aku serius dengan ucapanku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Bohong. Jangan mempermainkanku seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menggengam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin. Aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang ucapanku barusan"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di kedua pupil pemuda itu. Apa kah ia berhak menerima pernyataan Kyuhyun?

"Oppa~"

"Cukup katakan ya. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku kan"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Dari mana Oppa tahu?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan ketahuan.

Kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya. "Jadi benar? Wahahah padahal aku hanya asal bicara saja"

"Aish Oppa menyebalkan" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengecup kening Sungmin lama membuat gadis itu terdiam. Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya. Satu tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita resmi pacaran" putus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh malu dan senang. Kyuhyun terkekeh, tanpa Sungmin bicarapun Kyuhyun tahu jawabannya.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap pemuda itu. "Sekarang kau kekasihku" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Reflek Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya merasa bayang-bayang kejadian yang dulu teringat kembali.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin trauma. Ia menahan wajah Sungmin dan berbisik. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sembari mengusap pipi gadis itu supaya lebih tenang. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. dan

**Cup**

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh ia masih merasa takut tapi Kyuhyun terus mengusap pipinya lembut membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Aku Kyuhyun, bukan pria-pria brengsek d luar sana" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan setelah melepas kecupannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum manis lalu menganguk.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, dengan berani ia pun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin kembali.

Ya! ini Kyuhyun, bukan pria-pria hidung belang yang bernafsu akan tubuhnya dan Sungmin mencoba menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Pemuda itu mulai menekan bibir Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Sedangkan gadis bergigi kelinci itu hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dari lumatan-lumatan kecil, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan yang menuntut. Kyuhyun seakan tak rela melepas bibir itu dari raupannya, tapi tepukan Sungmin pada bahunya membuat ia melepas tautan bibirnya.

Baik wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin sama-sama memerah. Tak ingin rasa canggung ini berlanjut. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama seakan menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya karena gadis itu menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Heechul sudah kembali dari China dan mengatakan jika proyek disana sukses besar. Untuk merayakannya, Heechul merencanakan makan malam di luar tapi di undur jadi besok malam karna malam ini keluarga Cho di undang di ulang tahun perusahaan rekan bisnis Hangeng.

Semua yang tinggal di kediaman Cho pun sudah mengetahui tentang 'JADIANNYA' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Membuat Heechul berpekik senang dengan terlebih dahulu menceramahi KyuWonBum karena tidak bias menjaga Sungmin sampai gadis itu masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan justru membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bahan ejekan ibunya, Kibum dan Siwon seperti 'Perjaka tua kini telah mempunyai seorang kekasih'. Menyebalkan.

Heechul membawa Sungmin dan Kibum ke salon untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan rekan Hangeng. Heechul di buat menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena niatnya membuat Sungmin tampak lebih dewasa sedikit tapi yang di dapat Sungmin tetap saja seperti anak berusia 13 tahun.

Limosin hitam milik keluarga Cho tiba. Penjaga hotel bersigap membukakan pintu. HanChul turun terlebih dahulu disusul oleh SiBum.

"Ayo turun" kata Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya. Sungmin menatap ragu, ia benar-benar tidak suka keramaian. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menenangkan Sungmin.

Ballroom hotel itu sangat besar. Sungmin tak hentinya berdecak kagum. Ia belum pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini, Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Lepas-lepas" Heechul dengan berisik melepas paksa pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Umma apa-apaan sih?" sebal Kyuhyun.

Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia memegang tangan Sungmin. "Minnie ikut Eomma saja oke"

"Umma" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berisik sana pergi. Kajja Minnie" Heechul langsung memboyong Sungmin dan gadis itu hanya menurut.

Hangeng sudah tenggelam berbincang dengan sang pemilik acara, Yunho sahabatnya. Pasangan Sibum pun sama. Kyuhyun asyik ngobrool dengan Changmin sahabatnya yang berstatus putra dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejeong.

"Waw. Siapa gadis itu eum?" tanya Changmin melihat gadis yang tengah di pamerkan oleh Heechul di depan sana.

"Kekasihku. Cantik bukan" bangga Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namanya? Kenalkan padaku" kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat antusias. "Semangat sekali kau ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihku"

Changmin mengendikan bahunya, ia menyesap wine di gelasnya. "Mungkin jika kalian berpisah, Sungmin bisa menjadi kekasihku" ucap Changmin enteng dan berhasil mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan jitu dari Kyuhyun.

Eoh berpisah. Tidak terima kasih.

Seohyun gadis itu pun ada di sini. Gadis itu sangat iri melihat Sungmin begitu dekat dan akrab dengan Heechul, tertawa bersama. Apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang terus melihat garak-gerik Sungmin. Dia heran bagaimana keluarga Cho mengenal Sungmin.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali" umpat Seohyun. Gadis itu meronggoh ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. "Oppa eodisso?" tanyanya setelah sambungan telepon di terima oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

'_Oppa sedang on the way ke sana"_

"Geurae, aku tunggu disini. Palli" jawabnya lalu memutus panggilan tersebut.

Sungmin yang sudah merasa tidak biasa tidur malam, gadis itu pun mulai mengantuk. Sungmin menggoyangkan tangan Heechul.

"Wae sayang?" tanya Heechul.

"Ngantuk Eomma" rengek Sungmin.

Heechul mengerti, ia mengusap kepala gadis itu lalu menyuruh Kibum untuk membawa Sungmin ke mobil.

.

.

Sepasang mata yang jauh dari keruman orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pesta itu terus saja menatap pada satu arah, tepatnya pada sosok gadis yang selalu bersama Cho Heechul. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakanmu sayang, tapi rupanya aku benar-benar harus bersabar" ucapnya sembari menyesap winenya.

.

.

Kibum menuntun Sungmin masuk mobil, wanita bersuami itu menyalakan AC agar mereka berdua tidak kepanasan.

"Eonni tidak kembali ke pesta?" tanya Sungmin sembari mencari posisi nyaman di kursi belakang.

Kibum ikut mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. "Eonni malas, huwaaaahh" Kibum menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar. "Lebih baik Eonni disini saja bersama Minnie. Mau mendengarkan musik?" tawarnya.

"Boleh" Sungmin mulai menutup matanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil.

Jika gadis itu bertahan beberapa menit saja untuk membuka matanya, mungkin ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang selama ini Sungmin harapkan kehadirannya, tengah keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di samping mobil keluarga Cho. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Sungmin sudah terbuai dengan musik klasik yang sudah mengalun sedari tadi.

.

.

Tak terasa pesta sudah di penghujung acara. Kyuhyun yang sedang berpamitan dengan Changmin tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tatapan ramah Kyuhyun berganti dengan tatapan benci. Itu kakak Seohyun.

"Hai Kyu, lama tidak bertemu" sapa pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih dan melihat ke sembarang arah. "Hm" jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik"

Kyuhyun melihat Seohyun yang akan menghampirinya dan pemuda itu. "Kau-"

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan adikmu itu. Dia membuat rusuh di kantorku. Itu sangat memalukan. Aku pergi" ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan pemuda itu yang menatap kepergiannya sendu.

"Sepertinya kau masih marah dan membenciku Kyu" lirihnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mianhae semua karena udah bikin Min di bully lagi ma ketiga cewek antagonis mian mian *bow.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai'nya'? Ku kira kau sudah melupakannya" Siwon to Kyuhyun. Nah.. 'Nya' nya disini buat siapa y?

Trus pemuda yang nyapa Kyu pas akhir pasti bisa tebak kan?

**Chapter 3**

abilhikmah, cloudswan, fonami joy niellee, Sanshaini Hikari, kiran theacyankEsa, babychoi137, Bunnyming1186, LiveLoveKyumin, leedidah, minnie kyumin, kiikyunnie, teukiangle, rinatya12kmsyjs, reaRelf, kyuxmine, alietha doll, thiafumings, adhe kyumin 137, kimhyera96, tri oktaviani3, Frostbee, 1307, dewi k tubagus, snow drop 1272, farahauliaputri21, Cho Ocean, nova137, ShinJiWoo920202, kimteechul, efisepriyanti1, Rinda Cho Joyer, yuli love kyumin, Chominhyun, Santiyani febby, 137KyuMin, Guest, 010132joy, ona lee umin, pumpkin, vannnivutri, ajid kyumin, ChoLee, ratu kyuhae, PaboGirl, AngeLeeteuk, Yaya Saya, melee, cho adah joyers, ismakyushiper, anakyumin, Akio20, minniekyu, kyumin coplen, keikofeyla, GuestKyumin, Anggunyu, Guest, rhara, sandrimayy88

**Chapter 4**

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Yunjae yewonkyu, babychoi137, sandrimayy88, Sanshaini Hikari, snow drop 1272, allea1186, rinatya12kmsyjs, nova137, Cho Adah Joyers, Bunnyming1186, leedidah, cho sungkyu137, reaRelf, TiffyTiffanyLee, teukiangle, dewi k tubagus, cloudswan, Truly ELF, kiran theacyankEsa, LiveLoveKyumin, aismamangkona, ratu kyuhae, thiafumings, abilhikmah, kimteechul, Chominhyun, Frostbee, Santiyani febby, Pumpkins yellow, minnie kyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, Cho Ocean, Kikyu Cho, 1307, Guest, keikofeyla, ona lee umin, melee, AngeLeeteuk, Anggunyu, pumpkin, kyumin coplen, Gye0mindo, qnie, lee sungmin, angelf joyers, ChoLee, asdfghjkyu, Sarah, anakyumin, kimhyera96, kyukyu, minnieGalz, PaboGirl, 137KyuMin

Oke buat chingudeul semua makasih banget mian ga bisa bales review kalian. Makasih juga buat saran-sarannya. Untuk chingudeul semua aku kasih scane buat chapter depan nih!

Cekidot!

_**Grep**_

_Seketika itu Sungmin menegang, tubuhnya seperti batu termenung dan terdiam tak bergerak._

"_Aku merindukanmu"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah jangan emosi" nasehat Hangeng._

_._

"_Oppa"_

"_Ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin_

"_Aniyo. Tidak jadi"_

_._

"_Bertahun-tahun berlalu-"_

"_Oppa tidak menjawabnya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun_

_._

"_Apa perkataanmu itu benar? Jika pemuda berkulit-"_

"_Pemuda TAMPAN ber-"_

"_Ah iya pemuda TAMPAN berkulit pucat itu, men-mencintai gadis belia tersebut?"_

Oke deh! SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	6. Chapter 6

** It's Over **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghempasakan tubuhnya keatas sofa dalam kamarnya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, pemuda kelahiran februari itu melonggarkan ikat dasinya, melepas kain panjang itu lalu melemparnya asal.

Pertemuannya dengan 'sahabatnya' yang berada di pesta membuat rasa kesalnya muncul. Kejadian dulu pun kembali teringat.

"Shit" umpatnya.

**Chapter 6**

Seorang gadis tinggi yang tengah cemberut sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada yang sedang melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah memakai jas. Ia merasa sebal pasalnya sang kakak tidak mengajaknya untuk makan malam di luar.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengar dengusan adik perempuannya.

"Oppa tidak mengajakku" kata gadis itu manja.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Seohyunnie sayang mian ne, kau tahu kan apa yang Oppa lakukan hari ini?" ujarnya sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Arraso, semoga lamarannya berhasil" doanya tulus.

"Gomawo" pemuda itu mengacak gemas rambut adiknya. "Ah, apa yang polisi katakan? Apa ada petunjuk?"

Seohyun meneguk lidanya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup. "Itu.. katanya mereka masih dalam tahap pencarian"

"Geurae.." raut ceria pemuda itu berubah manjadi raut sendu. "Ini sudah 5 tahun lebih" lirihnya. Ini sudah lama sejak ia melaporkan kehilangan adiknya tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan titik cerah dari pencariannya.

"Oppa mianhae" sesal Seohyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Oppa masih bisa menunggu. Oppa pergi ya"

Seohyun melihat punggung kakak laki-lakinya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah tapi itu resiko atas apa yang ia ingin. "Jongmal mianhae Oppa"

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana Heechul sebelumnya. Acara makan malam yang tertunda karena keluarga Cho sekeluarga menghadiri pesta perusahaan yang diadakan oleh Yunho tetap berjalan. Jadilah sekarang ini HanChul, Sibum dan Kyumin berada di sebuah restoran berbintang.

Pasangan HanCul, Sibum dan Kyumin di sambut dengan sangat special maklum saja restoran itu tak luput dari campur tangan saham dari keluarga Cho.

Sang meneger restoran langsung menghampiri keluarga Cho. Ia sempat brebincang sebentar dengan Hangeng sembari membawa keluarga terpandang itu ke ruangan VVIP di mana tak akan ada yang akan mengganggu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari pertama keluarga Cho masuk restoran sepasang mata menatap nyalang pada sosok cantik Sungmin yang berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda bernama Kyuhyun.

Pemilik sepasang mata itu beranjak dari duduknya sedangkan seorang perempuan yang bersamanya menatap bingung.

Sungmin tersipu malu ketika Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka akan makan terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pemuda menerobos masuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa pemuda kelahiran februari itu sadari ketika seorang pelayan hendak menutup pintu dan tanpa aba-aba.

**Grep**

Seketika itu Sungmin menegang, tubuhnya seperti batu termenung dan terdiam tak bergerak. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, ingatan buruk ketika kejadian yang sangat ingin Sungmin lupakan kembali teringat seperti sebuah film rusak yang terus saja berkelebatan.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh Sungmin mengecup bibir shap M gadis remaja itu lalu kembali memeluknya.

Tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba bergetar, wajah yang sempat merona itu sekarang terlihat sangat pucat. Keringat bercucuran diiringi air mata.

Kyuhyun, HanCul dan SiBum kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda yang tak diundang itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya di peluk bahkan di kecup bibirnya langsung saja emosi. Ia menarik jas belakang pemuda itu lalu memberikannya bogem mentah hingga pemuda itu tersungkur di susul dengan pekikan kaget Heechul, Kibum dan perempuan yang bersama pemuda yang memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau memang brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Kibum yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutan, mereka lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Memeluk gadis rapuh itu yang menangis dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan emosi" nasehat Hangeng.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan nasehat ayahnya itu. Matanya tajam menatap pemuda yang telah mendapat bogem darinya tapi masih berani menatap intens Sungmin. Mata elang Kyuhyun beralih menatap perempuan yang berada di samping pemuda yang telah ia pukul dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Lihatlah, kekasihmu, brengsek Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Kyuhyun pada perempuan yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Diamlah" ujar pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Kau memang brengsek Lee Donghae. Dengan beraninya kau mencium gadis lain sedangkan ada kekasihmu di sampingmu" desis Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam tidak berniat membalas perkataan sahabatnya yang tengah membencinya itu. Ia berdiri, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang tengah menangis di dekapan Heechul.

"Minnie-ah" panggil Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun, HanChul dan SiBum mengernitkan dahinya. Apa Donghae mengenal Sungmin? Pikir mereka.

Eunhyuk perempuan yang bersama Donghae. Perasaan kecewa yang Eunhyum rasakan ketika melihat kekasihnya itu memeluk dan mengecup bibir gadis muda di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana tak kala mendengar Donghae memanggil gadis itu. Ya! Eunhyuk tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Minnie-ah" panggil Donghae sakali lagi.

Adik yang selama ini ia cari kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu mencoba memfocusakan penglihatannya ketika genangan air terproduksi di matanya.

Dalam pikirannya terus bertanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya?

"Kau mengenal Minnie?" tanya Siwon mewakili KyuChulGeng dan Kibum.

Donghae menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di dekat Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sungmin adikku" jawab Donghae sembari menatap Kyuhyun seakan menegaskan posisinya disini.

Semua orang mengerti sekarang. Heechul mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dan membasahi pipinya. Donghae seakan tidak malu dengan itu. Ia bisa melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah adiknya. Apa yang ia lewatkan selama ini? Ia bahkan tidak tahu pertumbuhan Sungmin selama berpisah dengannya. Donghae melangkah mendekat hingga jaraknya dan Sungmin hanya 1 meter.

"Minnie chagi, lihat oppa! Apa kau tak ingat dengan oppa? 6 thn oppa mencarimu kumohon jangan begini" Donghae menangis meyakinkan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun diam.

"Minnie chagiya tidak inginkah memeluk oppa? Kemarilah oppa sangat merindukanmu" bujuk Donghae dengan suara seraknya dengan tangan yang ingin menggapai Sungmin sementara itu Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Dirinya tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya terlihat sangat rapuh, dirinya sangat tahu bagaiman Donghae merindukan adiknya yang hilang. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kibum pun sudah menangis melihat adik kakak yang kembali bertemu itu.

"Minnie kau adikku Lee Sungmin aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalimu. Kau sangat suka warna pink, di lengan kirimu ada bekas luka karna saat usia 7 tahun kau jatuh dari ayunan, makanan favoritmu adalah jajangmyeon kau sangat menyukai kelinci, kau akan marah jika ada orang yang memanggilku ikan kau ingat? Kau sangat manja pada oppa kau lahir di mokpo tgl 1 januar Umma bernama Leeteuk dan appa bernama Kangin kau anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara kau mempunyai kakak laki-laki" jeda beberapa saaat. "Kakak laki-lakimu bernama Lee Donghae hiks itu aku.. ini oppa" lirihnya sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin menangis, semua yang di ucapkan oleh namja itu benar. Sungmin mulai berani menatap namja itu. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika yang memeluknya tadi bukan pria brengsek berhidung belang.

Sungmin menatap Donghae yang sudah menatap nya terlebih dahulu. Tangisnya semakin kencang. Wajah itu, Sungmin pun tak akan lupa dengan sosok kakaknya.

"Hae oppa?" Sungmin memangil Donghae dengan suara kecilnya. Donghae menganguk. "Ne chagi, ini oppa. Kemarilah tak rindu padaku eoh?" Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekat pada Donghae. Kakak beradik itu sama-sama menangis saat jarak mereka sudah berdekatan, Sungmin berlari menubruk Donghae. Hae Min berpelukan dangat erat mereka menangis. Donghae mencium kepala Sungmin beberapa kali sembari bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Masih dengan memeluk Sungmin, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk yang menangis di belakangnya, mengisayratkan pada gadis itu untuk mendekat. Eunhyuk mengerti dan mulai mendekat pada Donghae. "Ini adikku" bisik Donghae dengan senyum manis.

Eunhyuk menganguk pelan dan mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tertegun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Kedua yeoja yang di sukainya adalah milik Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae berniat membawa Sungmin pulang ke kediamannya tapi mengingat lusa dirinya akan ke jepang selama 3 hari maka di putuskan Sungmin akan tinggal bersamanya setelah dia kembali dari jepang nanti.

Pada akhirnya Donghae ikut ke kediaman keluarga Cho tentu saja keluarga Cho tidak merasa keberatan, lagi pula mereka mengerti kalo Donghae tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin. Setelah mengatar Eunhyuk pulang, Donghae pergi ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali kekediaman Cho.

"Oppa" teriak Seohyun ketika melihat kakaknya pulang.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Seohyun. "Pizza pesanan Nona datang" canda Donghae sembari menyerahan sekotak pizza yang di pesanan Seohyun padanya.

"Gomawo" ujar Seohyun sumringah. "A-ada apa dengan wajah Oppa?" Seohyun menyentuh pipi kakaknya yang lebam dan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah tampan Donghae.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Gwenchana, hanya salah paham saja"

"Sini, aku obati"

"Ani ini sudah di obati oleh Eunhyukkie"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa princess" Donghae mengacak rambut adiknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan jika ia sudah menemukan adiknya yang sebenarnya pada Seohyun, tapi ia tahan. Ia ingin memberi kejutan.

"Annyeong Oppa. Oppa baik-baik saja?" Jessica mendekati Donghae tapi pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Annyeong. Gwenchana"

"Kami akan menginap disini, bolehkan Oppa?" Jessica meminta izin pada Donghae dengan suara yang di buat selembut mungkin.

Donghae tersenyum. "Silahkan saja. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu" Hae beranjak pergi kelantai dua masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama Donghae keluar kamar menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu bercat pink. Ya! itu adalah kamar yang disiapkan Donghae untuk Sungmin. Kamar itu tidak pernah di tiduri siapapun karna Donghae selalu menguncinya. Pemuda itu sendirilah yang mendekorasi dan selalu membersihkan kamar itu.

Donghae keluar dari kamar itu membawa boneka bunny yang sangat besar. Seohyun tahu betul kamar siapa dan itu boneka milik siapa. Seohyun tahu kalau Donghae masih terus mencari adik nya yang hilang. Seohyun selalu berharap kalau adik kandung Donghae itu tidak akan di temukan dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi karna dirinya tidak ingin kasih sayang Donghae padanya berkurang.

"Oppa pergi dulu ne" pamit Donghae sembari mengecup kening Seohyun.

Seohyun menganguk. "Hati-hati Oppa"

"Ah! Aku iri sekali. Aku juga ingin di cium oleh Oppamu" kata Jessica setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu.

"Seohyun-ah, Oppa mu mau kemana?" tanya Sunny.

"Lembur" bukan tanpa alasan Seohyun menjawab itu karena setiap Donghae lembur kerja. Pemuda itu selalu membawa boneka super besar itu yang notabennya milik adik Donghae yang hilang untuk menemaninya. Konyol memang tapi berhasil membuat Seohyun iri.

"Lembur di temani boneka?" tanya Sunny horor yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Seohyun.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Sungmin tidur sekamar. Hae Min tidur berhadapan dengan boneka bunny yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika ingin menyusulku ke Seoul eoh? Aku hampir menyerah untuk mencarimu tahu" terselip nada bercanda tapi tak begitu menurut Sungmin.

"Nan molla Oppa. Saat itu aku hanya ingin menyusul Oppa, aku bodoh kan?" tanya Sungmin. Dirinya sadar akan hal itu.

"Eum. Kau memang bodoh" kata Donghae membenarkan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut rambut adiknya. Sekarang adiknya sudah tumbuh jadi seorang gadis cantik nan manis bahkan sudah punya kekasih.

"Cantik"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, adikmu ini memang cantik"

"Seperti Umma" lirih Donghae.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lelahan air mata yang membasahi wajah kakaknya.

"Maafkan Minnie tidak bisa menjaga Umma dengan baik" ujar Sungmin.

Donghae menggeleng. "Ani, Oppa yang harusnya meminta maaf tidak ada disaat Minnie dan Umma membutuhkan Oppa" sesal Donghae. "Bahkan Oppa tidak bisa melihat Umma untuk terakhir kalinya"

Sungmin ikut menangis, mengerti apa yang dirasakan Donghae sekarang. Pasti rasa sesal itu terus saja membelenggu kakaknya. "Tapi Minnie yakin Umma baik-baik saja disana. Bukankah ada Appa" kata Sungmin polos.

"Ne. Ada Appa yang menjaga Umma" Donghae mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Jadi ceritakan pada Oppa kehidupan Minnie setalah nekat ke Seoul sendirian" Donghae menyentil ujung hidung bangir Sungmin bermaksud bergurau tapi yang Donghae dapatkan adalah sorot mata yang redup dari kedua foxy eyes adiknya.

Dengan terisak Sungmin menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae, dari pengalamannya tidak makan selama berhari-hari ketika pertama kali menginjak kaki di kota besar Seoul, tinggal dengan Yeongja Halmoni sampai terdamparnya ia di tempat laknat. Dan Donghae kembali merasakan tusukan yang membuat perih hatinya tak menyangka jika adik yang sangat ia sayangi mengalami hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda yang berada di luar kamar Sungmin yang tengah memasang kupingnya di pintu kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah bersiaga berjalan mondar mandir melewati pintu kamar itu dengan gerutuan. "Seenaknya saja dia mencium dan memeluk kekasihku harusnya aku yang tidur di sana. Aissh! ikan itu dari dulu senang sekali merebut wanitaku" dengus Kyuhyun membuat Siwon yang kebetulan lewat tertawa sangat keras.

"Mereka tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Biarkan saja untuk mengobati rindu 6 thn berpisah" goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semakin mengamuk. "Aish, pergi kau hyung" mendorong Siwon.

.

.

.

Paginya, Donghae bangun lebih dulu dari Sungmin tentunya karena pemuda itu memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Donghae tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tidur, semalam memeluknya posesif tentu saja ia bersyukur karena itu semua bukanlah mimpi.

Donghae membangunkan Sungmin. "Chagi, bangun" Donghae mengusap kepala adiknya sayang membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Pagi Oppa" sapanya. "Pagi sayang" jawab Donghae.

Sungmin melihat ke jam kecil di atas nakasnya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi" keluh gadis itu. "Memang. Cha bagaimana kalau kita kita membuat sarapan?" ajaknya.

Jadilah Hae Min sudah ramai di dapur kediaman Cho, para maid hanya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan lain karena Donghae melarang para maid masuk dapur. Ayolah! ini rumah orang kenapa pemuda itu sok berkuasa sekali. -_-

Setalah menata makanan di meja makan, HanChul, Si Bum dan juga Kyuhyun turun. "Selamat pagi, wah apa yang kita lihat ini eum" Hangeng tersenyum pada kakak beradik yang masih memakai apron. Kepala keluarga Cho itu duduk di kursi di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Pemuda kelahiran februari itu terdiam tidak berselera bicara karena keberadaan Donghae. Tak lama Eunhyuk datang berniat ke kantor bersama Donghae tapi ujung-ujung nya Eunhyuk juga di paksa sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk canggung karena ada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang terasa janggal. Apa sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengenal Eunhyuk? Lalu jika di lihat kejadian kemarin juga, Kyuhyun sempat mengumpat pada Donghae.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin pada kekasihnya.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Tidak pantas juga harus menanyakannya sekarang. "Aniyo. Tidak jadi"

Hangeng memimpi doa sebelum makan, setelah itu mereka pun mulai menikmati bubur labu yang di buat oleh Donghae dengan di bantu sedikit oleh Sungmin.

Tak lama saat makan bubur labu terdengar isak tangis, Kyuhyun menolah pada Sungmin dan benar saja kekasihnya itu tengah menundukan kepalanya. "Waeyeo? Kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"Bubur labu buatan Hae Oppa sama persis dengan yang di buatkan mendiang Umma" cicit Sungmin. Gadis itu terharu, sudah lama ia tidak pernah merasakan masakan buatan Ibunya dan sekarang ia kembali merasakan melalui tangan kakaknya.

Mendengar itu membuat Han Chul, Sibum dan Hae Hyuk tersenyum. Donghae yang duduk di sisi kiri Sungmin mengusap rambut nya pelan dan mencium kening Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. "Yah! berhenti mencium kekasihku" frontal Kyu.

"Mwo? Minnie adikku mau apa kau?" tantang Donghae, mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal Siwon dan Heechul sudah senyum manis.

"Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu eoh? Kau harus sopan padaku. Aku ini kakak Sungmin. Kau mau aku tak merestui kalian menikah nanti?" sungut Donghae, ia sangat menikmati wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Hah! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka masih bersama dulu dan bertiga dengan Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak, senang sekali melihat Kyuhyun mati kutu. "Aish! kenapa kau senang sekali menggangu kesenanganku. Eomma, Hyung berhenti tertawa" sungut Kyuhyun semakin tak sopan.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata menikah sudah menunduk malu, Donghae tersenyum melihat adiknya malu-malu seperti itu dan semakin bersemangat menggoda Kyu Min.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae malas. "Lihat ini, Lee Eunhyuk milikku dan Lee Sungmin juga milikku. Cup~cup~" Donghae mencium pipi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Ya! sudah ku katakan berhenti mencium milikku" cerocos Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan Donghae. "Bukankah kau sudah punya Hyuki noona? Pergi kau"

"Mwo panggil aku hyung atau aku akan menikahkan adikku dengan namja lain" ancam Donghae.

"JANGAN HARAP" teriak Kyuhyun menggelegar sembari menutup kedua telinga Sungmin agar tak sakit mendengar suara tingginya.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pamit untuk pergi ke kantor mengambil beberapa document yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya sebelum take off ke jepang. Hangeng dan Siwon sudah berangkat ke kantor terlebih dahulu, Kibum pun sudah pergi ke butik.

Sungmin sedang bermain di kamarnya dengan boneka bunny supernya yang di berikan Donghae. Sungmin bingung sendiri dengan boneka itu tingginya dan besarnya melebihi besar tubuhnya alhasil gadis itu hanya bisa menyeret boneka itu sesekali memeluknya maklumlah Sungmin kan baru 16 thn jiwa anak anaknya masih sangat terlihat jelas. Maybe.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat Sungmin yang duduk bersandar di pagar balkon. Pemuda itu pun mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Oppa tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku bolos" jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu jadi aku membolos" ucap Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. Kyuhyun yang gemas mengecup pipi kekasihnya ia pun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu di apit diantara Kyuhyun dan boneka bunny supernya.

"Oppa~" protes Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya.

"Sudahlah, urusan kantor itu gampang" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan kecil Sungmin. "Aku cemburu dan kesal" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat pada Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Melihat raut tak mengerti kekasihnya, Kyuhyun terpancing untuk mengecup bibir shap M Sungmin dan mendapat respon terkejut dari yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau enak-enakan berduaan dengan kakakmu dan mengacuhkanku, huh! Aku terlupakan" ujar Kyuhyun mendayu.

Sungmin mengerti sekarang. Ia tersenyum. "Oppa berlebihan, Hae Oppa kan kakakku, masa Oppa cemburu sih?"

"Tentu saja, kau berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki selain aku"

"Tapi dia bukan orang lain Oppa, Hae Oppa kakak kandungku"

"Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu"

Melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas. Jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat menikmati wajah bahagia itu.

Tawa Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dan langsung mengecup bibirnya. "Oppa" rengek Sungmin, malu.

"Aku suka ketika wajahmu memerah seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi gembul Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

"Apa Oppa mengenal Hae Oppa sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganguk. "Dengan Eunhyuk eonni juga sudah kenal?" Kyuhyun kembali menganguk.

"Kami bertiga satu universitas" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. "Jinja? Wah deabak. Aku tidak tahu itu" ah Sungmin rasa ucapan jika dunia itu sempit memang benar adanya.

"Keunde.." Sungmin menjeda ucapannya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihat Oppa seperti membenci Hae Oppa" cicit Sungmin. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun diam. Apa ia harus menceritakan tentang ia, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin? Tapi Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin akan menjauhinya. Tapi hatinya terus memaksa untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Gerakan pada bahunya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya. "Oppa melamun"

"Kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghirup udara sebentar sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Di sebuah universitas, ada seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat. Pemuda itu sangat terkenal di universitas tersebut. Pemuda itu terkenal karena ketampananya juga kecerdasannya jangan lupakan jika pemuda itu pun sangat kaya"

"Suatu hari datang seorang pemuda yang sangat menyukai ikan, mereka satu fakultas. Dia bisa berkuliah disana dengan jalur beasiswa. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dan pemuda penyuka ikan itu menjadi sahabat. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu menjadi populer yang hampir menyaingi ke populeran pemuda tampan berkulit pucat"

Sungmin bisa menebak siapa tokoh yang di ceritakan kekasihnya itu. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri dan pemuda penyuka ikan yang tak lain adalah kakaknya a.k.a Donghae.

"Apa pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu membenci pemuda penyuka ikan karena itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan. Pemuda berkulit pucat tidak gila kepopuleran kau tahu" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin pelan membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suatu hari datang seorang mahasiswi baru di fakultas dua sahabat itu. Kedua pemuda populer itu menjadi sahabat mahasiswi tersebut. Mahasiswi tersebut adalah gadis cantik, pintar, ramah dan berbakat dalam seni. Tak pelak membuat pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu terpesona dan lama-kelamaan rasa terpesona itu menjadi rasa cinta pikir pemuda berkulit pucat itu. DULU" Kyuhyun menakannya kata dulu sembari menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut ketika ia merasa tahu siapa mahasiswi tersebut, pasti Eunhyuk eonninya bukan? dan Kyuhyun bilang apa tadi? Cinta. Oke hatinya seperti di jalari rasa panas.

"Mau aku lanjutkan ceritanya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari ekpresi tidak suka kekasihnya. Sungmin menganguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sesekali memainkan jemari Sungmin di ganggamannya.

"Sudah cukup merasa memantapkan hatinya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengajak gadis itu kesebuah taman dan menggungkapkan perasaannya. Apa kau bisa menebak jawaban gadis itu?"

"Mana ku tahu" ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum berusaha mengecup kening Sungmin tapi gadis itu menghindar. Ck! Decak Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari tertawa. "Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu di tolak. Kecewa pasti, tapi pemuda itu menerima penolakan tersebut dengan lapang dada. Ia sudah berniat akan mengangap gadis itu seperti sahabatnya kembali bukan mencintainya seperti seorang lelaki pada seorang gadis"

"Tapi alasan kenapa gadis itu menolaknya membuat pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu kesal bukan main. Ternyata~ gadis itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?"

"Molla" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Kekasihnya adalah pemuda penyuka ikan. Sahabat dekat si pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu. Gadis itu dan pemuda penyuka ikan ternyata sudah menjadi kekasih sudah berbulan-bulan tanpa memberitahu kabar itu pada pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu"

Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun. "Pemuda itu marah, kesal. Ia seperti orang bodoh diantara gadis itu dan pemuda penyuka ikan. Sejak saat itu, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu menjauh dari dua sahabatnya. Ia sungguh merasa kecewa. Dan hingga sekarang rasa itu tetap ada"

"Apa pemuda berkulit pucat-"

"A.. aahh.. pemuda TAMPAN berkulit pucat" ralat Kyuhyun

"Ya ya! Pemuda TAMPAN berkulit pucat itu masih mencintai gadis tersebut hingga sekarang?" cicit Sungmin.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu-"

"Oppa tidak menjawabnya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, jangan bilang jika sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih mencintai Eunhyuk. Pantas saja tingkah kedua orang itu aneh.

Sungmin tidak sanggup untuk mendengar kenyataan tersebut, tapi tetap saja hatinya penasaran dengan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Apakah masih mencintai Eunhyuk? Lalu perasaan apa yang di miliki pemuda itu untuk dirinya? Rasa kasihan? Tsk jika memang begitu miris sekali hidupnya.

"Ceritaku belum selesai" Kyuhyun memberi pengertian pada Sungmin dengan mengusap pucuk rambut gadis itu.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan sahabatnya. Ia sekarang bekerja disebuah perusahan dan menjadi seorang pemimpin disana"

"Oppa" Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar lagi. Yang ingin ia dengar adalah jawaban Kyuhyun atas pertannyaannya.

"Ssstt. Suatu hari ia kesal karena sepupu plus asistennya itu mengajaknya untuk menemui seorang klien di sebuah hotel ketika akan menaiki lift ia mendengar ada ribut-ribut ternyata ada seorang gadis belia yang memakai pakaian minim dan glamor tidak pantas untuk di kenakannya. Gadis belia itu di seret secara paksa. Pertama dia mencoba menghiraukannya dan berpikir jika itu bukan urusannya"

Sungmin terdiam. Apa sekarang ia pun masuk menjadi tokoh di cerita kekasihnya itu.

"Pintu lift terbuka. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu masuk dengan sepupunya. Ketika pintu lift akan tertutup tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya dan masuklah gadis belia itu dengan dua orang pria yang mengawalnya. Ketika mencapai lantai yang di tuju, gadis itu hendak keluar dengan di paksa lagi tentunya oleh kedua pria itu, tiba-tiba pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu terkejut ketika gadis itu merangkul lengannya. Memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan mata memohon. Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga pintu lift tertutup"

Sungmin menundukan kepala ketika teringat kembali kejadian itu.

"Sepanjang pertemuan, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu tidak bisa focus, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di mobil. Tak lama ia mendapati seorang gadis belia yang ia temui di lift tengah berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang mobilnya, sampai ia tahu jika gadis itu tengah di kejar oleh dua pria yang bersamanya"

"Pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika melihat gadis itu terpojok. Ia pun menolong gadis itu yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya kerumahnya. Orang tua pemuda itu pun memutuskan gadis itu untuk tinggal, untuk pertama pemuda tampan itu tidak menerima gadis itu"

"Tapi lama kelamaan. Rasa simpati dan kasian pemuda itu pada gadis tersebut berubah menjadi rasa cinta"

"Iya! Rasa cinta karena pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu menyadari jika rasa cintanya pada gadis yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya itu adalah perasaan kagum semata bukan cinta"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum padanya. "Garis besarnya, pemuda itu memang mencintai gadis belia tersebut. Mencintainya. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk melindungi gadis tersebut yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Selesai. Huwaaahhhh mulutku pegal. Ternyata menceritakan sebuah cerita itu sangat melelahkan" Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi bibirnya dan membuat gerakan memijat kecil.

Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun intens apakah benar yang ia dengar. "Oppa~" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Apa perkataanmu itu benar? Jika pemuda berkulit-"

"Pemuda TAMPAN ber-"

"Ah iya pemuda TAMPAN berkulit pucat itu, men-mencintai gadis belia tersebut?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku haus sekali. Aku akan mengambil minuman"

"Oppa" Sungmin menggengam tangan Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk menjawab pertanyaanya yang jujur saja membuatnya penasaran.

Kyuhyun gamas melihat wajah Sungmin dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin sekilas lalu melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang tambah membulatkan matanya. "Saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang mencekalnya sembari tersenyum manis. "Aku kebawah dulu" katanya.

Sungmin yang tadinya kaget perlahan tersadar. Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Nado saranghae Oppa" kata Sungmin.

"Aish" Sungmin memeluk boneka supernya. "Bunny, Kyuhyun Oppa mencintaiku" Sungmin menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang sempat di lumat oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku malu sekali" gumamnya.

Diluar kamar Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Perasaan lega karena sudah bercerita mengenai masa lalunya pada Sungmin membuat nya benar-benar plong.

Ia menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa memanas ketika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu di balkon. Ia menyentuh bibirnya tiba-tiba pemuda itu senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Satu hal yang pasti jika ia memang sangat mencintai Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

HAH! Akhirnya si Donghae muncul juga sama Hyuk lagi. Nah sampe sini pada tahu kan siapa 'nya' yang di sebut Siwon dan 'nya' ini untuk Hyuk. Selamat buat chingudeul yang berhasil nebak masa lalu KyuHaeHyuk.

Penjelasan kenapa Seohyun bisa jadi adik Donghae dan kenapa Hae bisa mo pergi kejepang next chapter mo di jelasin.

Makasih buat chingudeul yang masih nyedian waktunya buat baca FF ku ^^ untuk chingu Melee aku sertain kamu kok, di chapter 4 dan maaf banget yang chapter 3 emang terlewat mianhae jangan kapok ya ^^.

Cuplikan buat next chapter :

"5 tahun, selama itu aku pun mencarinya aku tidak diam saja"

"Benarkan?"

...

"Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi. Enak saja kau ingin mencuri di rumahku"

"Tapi a.. aku ti-tidak mencuri Sunbae"

"MINNIE"

"Sedang apa sebenarnya kalian dirumahku?" tanya Sohyun.

...

"Fantasi liar eoh?"

"Aniyo"

"Jinja?" goda Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa pipi ini ikut memerah?"

...

"Oppmh.. Oppaahmm hiks.."

**Deg**

"Sungmin-ah"

"Oppa membuatku takut"

...

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin itu jinja neo yeojachingu?"

"Hmm wae kau iri? Si food monster itu pun iri padaku"

"Aku melihat tato mawar hitam di pergelangan kakinya apa kau-"

"Kau tahu artinya kan.."

...

SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"HUWAA" Sungmin berdecak kagum melihat kamarnya yang akan ia tempati mulai sekarang. Donghae tersenyum lembut.

Sesuai ucapannya, jika Sungmin akan tinggal bersamanya ketika ia sudah dari jepang. Kini Donghae tengah memperlihatkan kamar yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang tak suka interaksi Sungmin dan Donghae, dia terabaikan! Dengan kasar ia menyimpan koper berisi barang2 Sungmin. Walau Heechul tak terima sepenuhnya tapi wanita paruh baya itu harus merelakan Sungmin untuk tinggal bersama kakak kandungnya.

Kamar itu serba pink tidak beda jauh dengan kamarnya di kediaman Cho. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Donghae dengan mengecup bibir pemuda penyuka itu sekilas –kebiasaaan min- lalu memeluk pemuda itu.

"Jam makan siang sebentar lagi, aku akan menyiapkan makanan" ujar Eunhyuk yang lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

"Aku perlu bicara 4 mata denganmu" kata Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan Sungmin pada Donghae.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baiklah-baiklah, ikut aku" ia melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Ah apa di rumah ini ada makanan ringan?" tanya Ryeowook yang memang ikut mengantar Sungmin pindahan kerumah kakaknya.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Mana aku tahu Wookie-yah" kata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakannya pada Eunhyuk eonni" setelah itu, Ryeowook pergi dengan sedikit berlari kecil kelantai satu menuju dapur meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri yang kini membaringkan badannya di ranjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Donghae bertanya karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus saja memandangnya tajam.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung kemari"

"Hanya itu?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan sering mengajak Sungmin keluar rumah"

Donghae menganguk mengerti. "Gwenchana asal Sungmin harus sudah di rumah pukul 9"

"Oke" Kyuhyun mensetujui.

"Sudah?"

"5 tahun, dan baru sekarang kau menemukan Sungmin, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae intens. Ia ingin mengatakan ini sejak kemarin namun tahu sendiri Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae.

"5 tahun, selama itu aku pun mencarinya aku tidak diam saja" ujar Donghae yang tidak menerima di tatap remeh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku sudah melapor ke kantor polisi" teriak Donghae.

"Kau sudah mapan 3 tahun yang lalu, kenapa tidak memakai jasa detektive?"

"Eoh?"

'Babo' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak terpikir kesana. Tsk, karena kebodohanmu hingga memakai waktu lama untuk bisa kembali bersama adikmu"

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Donghae yang terkenal cerdas satu tingkat di bawahnya tidak terpikir hal seperti itu? Donghae benar-benar polos yang kepolosannya lebih menjurus kebabo-an.

"Ya, ya kenapa kau jadi mencelaku eoh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Apa adikmu yang lain tinggal disini juga?"

Pemuda penyuka ikan itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Seohyun maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Tentu saja dia juga adikku" lanjut Donghae. "Wae?"

"Ani" Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak jika harus mengatakan tingkah bringas Seohyun pada Sungmin dulu ketika kekasihnya itu berkunjung ke kantor.

Ia pikir jika Sungmin yang lebih berhak mengatakannya. Tapi mengingat jika Sungmin bukan gadis pengadu, Kyuhyun rasa Donghae tidak akan pernah tahu akan tingkah binal Seohyun.

Kecuali jika Donghae melihatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika begitu berarti Sungmin harus merasakan bully lagi. Shireo andwea batin Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melihat pada Donghae, lalu menggelang. "Bukan apa-apa"

"Ya sudah aku masih ingin melepas rindu dengan Minnie"

"Aku minta maaf"

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Untuk?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Ia sudah melepas harga dirinya sebentar untuk meminta maaf pada Donghae, tapi namja itu pura-pura polos, yang benar saja.

"Hah, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku minta maaf" ujar Kyuhyun sembari berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Donghae tahu pasti Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena apa. Masa muda yang penuh ego dan tidak mau mendengarkan. Masalah tentang sakit hati Kyuhyun di tolak cinta dan merasa terhianati oleh Donghae. Namja itu pun menyadari jika masalah itu, dirinya pun ikut andil karena tidak berbicara terus terang.

Donghae membuang nafasnya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah saling mengerti bukan?

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk rumah.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat 2 mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Satu mobil yang ia ketahui milik kakaknya dan satu lagi milik pujaan hatinya. "Kyuhyun Oppa ada disini?" monolognya sendiri. "Jess Sunny kajja" ajak Seohyun. Dua sahabatnya hanya mengikuti Seohyun yang berlari masuk rumah.

"Kenapa sepi sekali" gumam Seohyun ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah dapur membuat gadis tinggi itu menolah. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang ada di dapur jika bukan Eunhyuk kekasih kakaknya. "Apa Oppa ada di lantai dua?" Seohyun langsung saja bergegas menuju lantai dua di ikuti Jessica dan Sunny di belakang.

Padahal jika ia melihat ke halaman belakang, dirinya pasti akan melihat kakak laki-lakinya dan juga seorang pemuda yang ia sukai.

Seohyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat kamar berpintu pink yang ia tahu selalu terkunci kini sedikit terbuka. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Seohyun menghampiri kamar itu, ia memperhatikan dengan diam-diam. Matanya membelak ketika mendapati sosok gadis di kamar itu yang tengah berbaring di kasur.

**Brak**

Seohyun membuka pintu kamar itu dengan keras membuat Sungmin yang tengah berbaring terlonjak kaget dan langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Seohyun bersama 2 sahabatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jessica.

Sungmin meremas ujung baju yang ia pakai. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia di pertemukan dengan Seohyun cs batinnya.

"I..itu"

"Bukankah ini kamar adik oppamu yang hilang Seohyun-ah. Dan kau bilang juga kamar ini selalu di kunci, tapi kenapa si bodoh ini bisa masuk?" Sunny menatap meremehkan pada Sungmin.

Seohyun pun heran kenapa biasa Sungmin berada disini dan tepat di kamar yang Donghae siapkan untuk adiknya yang hilang. Seohyun berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin dan menjambak rambut hitam gadis bergigi kelinci itu hingga mendongak. "Berani sekali kau masuk rumah orang. Kau mau mencuri. Cih, ikut aku"

"Sakit Sunbae" ringis Sungmin mencoba melepaskan jambakan Seohyun pada rambutnya. Apalagi kini Seohyun menyeretnya.

"Jangan banyak protes" Sunny menoyor kepala Sungmin. Gadis kelinci itu hanya bisa menangis

"Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi. Enak saja kau ingin mencuri di rumahku" Seohyun menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Tapi a.. aku ti-tidak mencuri Sunbae"

Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny menatap geram pada Sungmin ketika gadis itu memberontak hingga terlepas dari cekalan mereka. Sungmin memandang ketika sunbae di hadapannya takut-takut. Belum sempat ia melarikan diri.

Sunny menamparnya dan Jessica mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. "Kau pikir, kau bisa lari dari sini?" desis Seohyun tapat saat itu terbuka dan Ryeowook langsung menjerit melihat sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi di bully oleh sunbae.

"MINNIE" pekiknya.

Seohyun, Jessica dan Sunny saling mengerutkan dahinya. Di otak mereka tengah berpikir kenapa kedua adik kelas mereka berada di rumah Seohyun?

"Sedang apa sebenarnya kalian dirumahku?" tanya Sohyun.

Ryeowook menolah benci pada ketiga sunbae, ia memandang Sungmin yang tengah menangis sembari menangkup pipi kirinya. "Ya tuhan. Hiks.. appo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Shit. Kau lagi" teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia masuk kamar Sungmin di ikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setelah berbicara 4 mata KyuHae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah memasak untuk saling meminta maaf tak berapa lama mereka bertiga mendengar Ryeowook yang berteriak memanggil Sungmin lantas KyuHaeHyuk langsung meluncur kelantai dua.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin, melepas tangkupan tangan gadis itu pada pipinya. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin lalu membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Seohyun merasa hatinya terbakar ketika melihat perhatian Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang jujur saja membuatnya 'IRI'tasi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa Sungmin dan Seohyun saling mengenal?

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae. Semuanya terdiam.

"Seohyunnie" panggil Donghae.

Seohyun melirik pada kakaknya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana yeoja itu bisa berada di kamar ini. Kamar yang Oppa siapkan untuk adik Oppa yang hilang" gadis tinggi itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan benci. "Aku berencana mengusirnya. Berani sekali di-"

"Dia adikku yang hilang" potong Donghae. Seketika itu Seohyun melihat Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mwo?" cicit Seohyun.

"Sungmin adikku yang selama ini aku cari, Seohyun-ah" Donghae menatap Seohyun dengan mata teduhnya.

**Sreet**

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. "Hae-yah, lebih baik kau beri pengertian padanya" ujar Kyuhyun. Namja itu melangkah mendekat pada kasur dan membaringkan Sungmin disana.

Seohyun menundukan kepalanya. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kini ia berada di teras belakang rumah duduk berdua dengan Donghae yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Sungmin sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae.

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau yang terlebih dahulu bertemu Sungmin" Donghae melihat pada Seohyun yang masih enggan berbicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae mengusap rambut Seohyun sayang. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Jangan diam seperti ini bicaralah" bujuknya. Donghae memang kesal karena salah satu teman Seohyun menampar Sungmin. Tapi ia coba mengerti mungkin itu hanya salah paham.

Seohyun memandang pada Donghae. "Sekarang adik yang selama ini Oppa cari sudah di temukan dan kini dia tinggal disini. Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Seohyun bergetar dengan mata berair.

Bukankah dunia ini tidak adil padanya. Sejak lahir ia tidak mempunyai orang tua, tumbuh di rumah yatim piatu. Ketika berumur 12 tahun ia nekat melarikan dirinya dari tempat yang selama ini ia tinggali bermaksud mencari kehidupan yang baru. Tidak berjalan mulus, 1 minggu pontang panting tidak jelas, makan dengan hasil mencuri dan hampir di perkosa oleh preman jalanan.

Untung saat itu ia di tolong oleh seorang pemuda dan dengan baik hatinya pemuda itu memberinya tempat tinggal. Ia di kasihi oleh pemuda itu, Seohyun sangat bersyukur. Ia bisa bersekolah kembali, tak hanya itu Donghae pun mengangkatnya menjadi adik pemuda tersebut.

Seohyun termenung ketika Donghae memberi tahu jika pemuda itu kehilangan adik kandungnya. Dan perasaan ingin memiliki sepunuhnya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang serakah. Berharap jika Donghae tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan adik kandungnya.

Maka dari itu ia datang ke kantor polisi satu hari setelah Donghae melaporkan hilangnya Sungmin 5 tahun lalu, ia mengatakan jika Sungmin sudah di temukan dan para polisi pun menghentikan pencarian mereka. Ia sempat melihat identitas adik Donghae dan ia tahu jika adik Donghae bernama Lee Sungmin.

Ketika penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya, ia menemukan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin, ia mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada tetengga tempat tinggal gadis itu dan voila, hoobae nya ternyata benar Lee Sungmin sang adik Donghae yang hilang. Itu sebabnya ia sangat menikmati membully Sungmin.

Tapi kini, hoobae yang ia benci alias adik kandung Donghae tinggal dirumah ini juga. Walau hatinya sakit, ia bertanya pada Donghae ia harus apa, bukankah ia tinggal disini semata-mata hanya sebagai pelampiasan kasih sayang yang tak tersampaikan Donghae pada adiknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu hm?" tanya Donghae.

"Adik kandung Oppa sudah di temukan itu berarti tugasku sebagai pengganti adikmu yang hilang sudah selesai kan?" isak Seohyun.

Donghae menatap Seohyun tak percaya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Donghae memeluk Seohyun.

"Walau adik kandungku sudah di temukan. Kau pun adikku Seohyun-ah"

Ya! Walau pertama Donghae membawa Seohyun tinggal bersamanya hanya karena kasihan, berpikir jika ia melakukan itu maka Sungmin yang hilang pun akan mendapat seseorang yang menolongnya juga.

Tapi lama kelamaan rasa kasihan itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Ia tidak mungkin membuang Seohyung begitu saja yang nyatanya memang sudah ia anggap seperti adikknya sendiri.

"Ssst uljima" bisik Donghae. "Oppa harap kau bisa rukun dengan Sungmin ne. Jangan bertengkar arraseo?" Seohyun terdiam tidak berniat menjawab Donghae.

"Ini Oppa" Ryeowook menyerahkan baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk untuk mengompres bekas tamparan yang Sungmin terima. Gadis kelinci itu sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Hm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia mencelupkan handuk itu pada air lalu memerasnya. Kyuhyun melirik pada Ryeowook yang tengah memijit tangan Sungmin pelan.

Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Ryeowook menoleh dan benar saja Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya. "Wae?" cicit Ryeowook.

"Biar aku saja yang merawat Sungmin. Sana" usir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mencebikkan bibirnya.

Dengan menghentakkan kaki karena kesal, gadis kurus itu pun melangkah keluar kamar. Sungmin yang melihat itu terkikik pelan dan langsung berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang sedikit bengkak dengan handuk.

"Akh" pekiknya sakit plus kaget. "Pelan2 Oppa"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eum?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap intens wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dari mulai dahi, turun kedua alis tebal Kyuhyun. Sungmin seakan ingin mendaratkan jemarinya kesana, mengelus hidung bangir kekasihnya lalu turun ke bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin seketika memerah, mengingat jika bibir itulah yang sudah menyapa bibirnya beberapa kali. Membuatnya melayang dan gosh! bibir itu kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Ingin sekali Sungmin memerangkap bibir itu oleh bibirnya.

"Fantasi liar eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin kaget. "Aniyo"

"Jinja?" goda Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa pipi ini ikut memerah?" Kyuhyun mencolek pipi kanan Sungmin. Gadis kelinci itu menundu karena malu. Dia ketahuan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya yang bak kepiting rebus hingga menjalar sampai telinga. Ia menyimpan handuk yang telah di gunakan ke dalam baskom. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin yang menjadi korban tamparan.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin menangkup tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipinya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa Oppa, gomawo" ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menandahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya berhasil mengecup kening Sungmin lama. "Apa perlu aku balas perbuatan ketiga gadis binal itu?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas kecupannya.

Sungmin langsung saja menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak mau sampai Kyuhyun mengotori tangannya hanya karena masalah ini. "Tidak perlu. Untuk apa Oppa melakukan itu, aku tidak suka"

"Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak melawan ketika gadis-gadis itu membully mu eoh?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menyentak Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengingat kejadian di hotel waktu itu, dimana ia dengan tidak sengaja memukul kepala Ahjusshi yang telah menyewanya dengan gagang shower. Sungmin tidak mau sampai ia melakukan yang sama pada ketiga sunbaenya.

"Mianhae" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali mencium kening Sungmin. "Kau harus ikut kelas beladiri agar kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri"

"Untuk apa? Kan ada Oppa yang akan melindungiku" Sungmin tersenyum sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Eoh? Sudah pintar menggombal rupanya" Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Rasakan ini"

"KYAA.. Oppa geli kemanhae hahahah" Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun menggelitik perutnya. Benar-benar geli membuat gadis itu tidak berhenti tertawa.

Sungmin terus berontak hingga entah bagaimana kini dirinya tertidur di kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tawa kedua sejoli itu langsung menghilang ketika menyadari posisi masing-masing.

'Ya tuhan, jantungku' batin Sungmin. Ia berdoa semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Sungmin. Kecupannya berpindah ke kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Lalu kembali turun ke hidung lancip gadis kelinci itu.

"Saranghae" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Na-do" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan CUP-

Ia berhasil mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Sungmin. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi Sungmin. Ia dan Sungmin pun mulai menutup mata meresapi penyatuan bibir mereka. Dengan berani Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan pelan pelan tak ada tuntutan, nafsu atau paksaan.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin dan kembali tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang menghirup oksigen dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia pun hendak meraup kembali bibir shap M milik Sungmin hingga sebuah suara mengintrupi kegiatan mereka.

"Ya! Sudah jangan diteruskan. Aish jinja. Cepat turun, waktunya makan siang" teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus sembari melepas kungkungannya pada Sungmin sedangkan gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ia malu. Bukan hanya Donghae yang berada di ambang pintu melainkan ada Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook yang tengah tertawa.

'Aish aku benar-benar malu' pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saranghaneun uri Minnie

Saengil chukka hamnida

Prok prok prok

Sungmin tersenyum lebar ketika orang-orang yang ia sayangi dengan serempak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya yang di mana bertepatan dengan tahun baru diseluruh dunia. Perayaan kecil dirumah kediaman keluar LEE.

Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. _Make a wish_. Setelah selesai dengan doanya Sungmin membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin dan tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar.

"Saengil chukka chagi. Igeoyo seonmul" Heechul menyerahkan kotak yang lumayan besar pada Sungmin. "Gomawo Eomma" ujarnya. "Boleh Minnie buka?" tanyanya. Heechul tersenyum tanda mempersilahkan.

Sungmin berdecak kagum melihat hadiah apa yang Heechul berikan padanya. Sebuah gaun selutut berwarna biru, terlihat sederhana tapi juga terlihat mewah. Modelnya anak muda sekali sesuai dengan usia Sungmin yang kini menginjak 17 tahun.

"Cantik sekali Eomma" ucapnya senang.

Sungmin juga mendapatkan sepatu hak 10 cm senada dengan gaun yang Heechul berikan hadiah dari Kibum. Ryeowook memberikan sweter berwarna pink kesukaan Sungmin, Siwon memberi hadiah sebuah jam tangan bergambar kelinci dan lagi berwarna pink juga. Sungmin mendapat seekor kucing dari Hangeng yang ia beri nama Heebum. Dan Sungmin pun mendapatkan pernak pernik yang semuanya berwarna pink dari Eunhyuk dari mulai jepit ramput, pensil dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hadiah mu?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harapan. "Aku nanti saja" ujarnya membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini" Seohyun menyerahkan kotak kecil pada Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. Jika boleh jujur lebih baik ia pergi bersama Sunny dan Jessica untuk menikmati hari tahun baru ini bukannya berada disini. Mau bagaimana lagi Donghae memaksanya.

"Gomawo Eonni" kata Sungmin pelan. Ya! Sungmin sudah membiasakan dirinya menyebut Seohyun dengan panggilan Eonni, dan ia pun sudah tahu ceritanya bagaimana bisa Seohyun tinggal dirumah kakaknya. Sungmin membuka kado dari Seohyun yang ternyata sebuah gelang dengan liontin kelinci.

Setelah acara buka kado, dan kini saatnya untuk BBQ time. Semua orang sibuk dengan mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk memanggang berbeda dengan dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta siapa lagi kalo bukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berada di balkon di lantai dua. Dengan jelas kedua orang itu bisa melihat kesibukan yang berada di bawah.

"Aku senang sekali. Dulu setiap ulang tahun hanya ada Umma, Appa dan Hae Oppa. Tapi sekarang banyak orang yang merayakan ulang tahun ku. Neomu joha" kata Sungmin sembari terkekeh melihat Ryeowook yang mengomel kakaknya karena salah memasukkan bumbu.

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Tidak penasaran dengan kado dariku?" tanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengandahkan kedua tanganya. Kyuhyun menggeleng ia menepuk kedua tangan Sungmin. "Tutup matamu?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Tutup matamu" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Oppa jangan macam-macam" kata Sungmin sembari menutup matanya.

"Cerewet" ujar Kyuhyun.

Namja itu melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan jarak antara ia dan Sungmin yang hanya 5 cm membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang sempurnya. "Sekarang buka matamu" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

**Deg**

Sungmin menelan ludahnya ketika membuka mata dan di suguhi oleh wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang 5 cm dari wajahnya. "Oppaa~" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau suka?"

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Hadiah dariku"

"Eoh?"

Sungmin berpikir hadiah apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Perasaan ia mengandahkan tangannya tapi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menutup mata lalu setelah itu ia di suruh membuka mata lagi dan di suguhi oleh wajah Kyuhyun yang dekat dengannya. Jadi maksud Kyuhyun dari 'Hadiah dariku' sebelah mananya?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menggengam tangan Sungmin lalu mengarahkannya pada sebuah benda yang kini mengalung indah di leher jenjang kekasihnya itu.

Oh jadi ini hadiah yang Kyuhyun maksud. Sebuah kalung emas berwarna putih. "Kyu Min" gumam Sungmin pelan sembari tersenyum melihat ukiran namanya dan juga Kyuhyun yang menjadi antel kalung.

"Hm. Kyu Min, Kyuhyun Sungmin" pemuda itu mengecup kening Sungmin. "Suka?"

Sungmin mengandahkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampan nan rupawan kekasihnya. "Sangat" ujarnya. Mereka pun melempar senyum terbaik mereka.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Sungmin. Sedangkan gadis itu mengerti akan sinyal yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung meraup bibir Sungmin yang sangat menggoda.

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Saling mengulum dan memangut. Jemari Kyuhyun turun dan menuju tengkuk Sungmin bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka. Satu orang yang melihat aksi sepasang kekasih dari halaman belakang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Haruskan ia melihat orang yang ia sukai berciuman dengan musuhnya? Ya musuh.

"Seohyun-ah, bantu eonni eoh" seruan Eunhyuk membuyaran umpatan nya dalam hati, gadis itu tersenyum yang di buat-buat lalu melangkah mendekat pada Eunhyuk.

Kembali pada KyuMin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin menjauh dari balkon dan memenjarakan Sungmin di antara tembok dan dirinya. Kedua tangannya bertengger di bahu Sungmin tanpa menghentikan pagutan bibirnya.

Sungmin tersentak dan membuka matanya sekaligus ketika lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan ia pun merasakan jika kedua dadanya di remas pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ophhmmff..mmhh.." Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah bernafsu sekarang, Sungmin tahu itu. Jujur saja ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman seperti ini dan lagi remasan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada dadanya membuat gadis 17 tahun itu tidak nyaman.

"Opphhmm... lepmmhh..." gagal, ia gagal untuk menghentikan aksi kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun seperti ini mengingatkannya pada orang-orang itu, orang-orang yang berusaha menjadikannya seorang pemuas nafsu.

Sungmin mencoba mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Oppmh.. Oppaahmm hiks.."

**Deg**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sekaligus ketika mendengar sebuah isakan yang Sungmin keluarkan dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sadar. Ia langsung melepas bibirnya dan juga kedua tangannya yang bertengger di kedua dada Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah" gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang bersalah langsung mendekap tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar di selimuti oleh nafsu.

"Mianhae.. mianhae chagiya" lirihnya sembari mengusap puggung bergetar Sungmin. Ia lupa jika kekasihnya memiliki kenangan buruk.

"Oppa membuatku takut" cicit Sungmin di tengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan dekapannya. "Mianhae jongmal mianhae" sesalnya.

'Baboya' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungmin. "Uljima ne. Kau pasti terkejutkan? Mianhae"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau memaafkan Oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk lagi. "Dahaengieyo (Syukurlah)" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. "Gomawo" ujarnya. Dan Sungmin seperti anak kecil ia pun kembali menganguk.

"Cha, kita turun ke bawah?"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin lalu mereka pun menuju keluarga mereka yang tengeh berisik.

Donghae memincingkan matanya melihat wajah Sungmin yang menunduk kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun bengis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Mwo?"

"Sungmin sudah menangis. Aku tahu itu. Dan siapa orang yang membuat adikku menangis. Itu pasti kau" tunjuk Donghae pada hidung Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku eoh?"

"Isshh. Bukan urusanmu" kata Kyuhyun sembari menepis tangan Donghae.

"Yah! Panggil aku Hyung. Atau-"

"Ne ne Hyung. Puas" Donghae tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo. Kyunnie penurut eoh?" ejek Kibum dan diiringi kekehan Siwon dan Hangeng.

"Kaundae, kenapa Minnie menangis?" Heechul mendekat dan mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Itu.. em.. Minnie" Sungmin tergagap sembari melirik pada Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan jika ia menangis karena Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya pada mulutnya dan pemuda itu juga meremas kedua buah dadanya. "Eum Minnie cuman ter-haru.. AH ya terharu" Sungmin tidak sadar sedikit memekik ketika sebuah ide mampir di otaknya.

"Ne? terharu?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wae?"

"Ige bwa (lihat ini)" Sungmin memperlihatkan kalung yang melingkari lehernya. "Yeppo aniya (Cantik kan)" katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Wah.. cantik. Baoleh aku pinjam?" celetuk Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan kalung Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya pada gadis kurus itu. "Arra. Aku hanya bercanda tsk" dengusnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun belum menjemputmu?" Donghae menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aish kemana anak itu?" dengusnya.

Kyuhyun meminta izin padanya untuk membawa Sungmin makan malam bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan Donghae mengizinkan.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Oppa belum memberiku hadiah ulang tahun" kata Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia memasang wajah berpikir. "Jika pembangunan cabang restoran di jepang selesai, Oppa akan memberikan hadiahnya oke"

"Lama" cicit Sungmin.

"Aigoo sabarlah chagi" Donghae mengacak rambut adiknya.

5 tahun yang lalu, seorang dosen di universitas mengangkat Donghae menjadi anaknya dalam lisan (tidak di catat dalam hukum). Sebut saja dosen itu dengan nama Lee Soo Man sonsengmin. Donghae pun di fasilitasi untuk terus belajar hingga ia bisa melanjutkan ke S3. Ketika melanjutkan pendidikannya Donghae ikut serta membantu bisnis resto Lee Soo Man yang saat itu hanya berdiri 5 resto cabang. Hanya sebuah resto yang menyediakan jajanan khas Korea yang bisa di kunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan.

Lee Soo Man mempercayakan semuanya pada Donghae mengenai perusahaan. Kini pria itu tinggal bersama keluarganya di jepang. Karena itu Donghae sering pergi kejepang untuk menemui beliau dan karena mereka berdua berencana untuk membuka resto cabang di negeri sakura sedangkan di Korea pun sudah berpuluh-puluh resto cabang mereka.

Deru mesin mobil membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Sudah datang" serunya senang.

"Pergilah jangan pulang malam-malam eoh" Donghae memperingati.

"Arrasseo" Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi Donghae lalu pergi.

Restoran bergaya eropa itu menyapa penglihatan Sungmin ketika ia memasukinya. "Ah itu mereka" kata Kyuhyun ia pun menggiring Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Hallo Sungmin-ah" sapa Changmin.

"Ha-hallo" Sungmin membalas.

"Hai bro. Kapan kau pulang?" Kyuhyun berhigh five dengan sosok yang tak kalah tinggi darinya dan juga Changmin. Temannya yang baru pulang dari China sana karena mengerjakan tugas perusahaannya.

"Kemarin dan aku mendapat telpon katanya orang itu berhasil memenangkan tender lalu mengajak kita untuk merayakannya" jelasnya. "Kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" goda orang itu sembari melihat Sungmin.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin kekasihku" kata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menyuruhnya untuk berjabat tangan. "Lee Sungmin imnida" katanya pelan.

"Kim Jungmo imnida"

Percakapan Kyuhyun, Jungmo dan Changmin terus mengalir. Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Pesanan pun datang.

"Auh, ceroboh" ujar Kyuhyun ketika Jungmo menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang hingga jatuh kelantai.

Ketika Jungmo hendak mengambil sendoknya tak sengaja matanya melihat pada tato mawar hitam di pergelangan kaki Sungmin. "Yah sedang apa kau disana? Sungmin-ah hati-hati ia suka mengintip" ejek Changmin membuat Jungmo kembali duduk.

"Diam lah, aku tidak seperti itu" katanya pada Sungmin.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Oppa aku ke toilet dulu ya" katanya.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelang. "Tidak usah"

"Hati-hati"

"Ne" Sungmin pun beranjak dan menuju toilet.

Tak lama Sungmin izin ke toilet. Jungmo bertanya pada Kyu yang ia benar-benar penasaran walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak enak mengataknya "Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin itu jinja neo yeojachingu?"

"Hmm wae kau iri? Si food monster itu pun iri padaku" kata Kyuhyun sombong.

"Aku melihat tato mawar hitam di pergelangan kakinya apa kau-" Jungmo menggantung kata-katanya. "Kau tahu artinya kan.."

"Yak! apa yang kau katakan?" Changmin menyela.

"Tunggu dulu Changmin-ah aku serius. Kyu apa kau yakin kalau kekasihmu masih suci? Masih perawan?" Jungmo memelankan suaranya di akhirnya. Kyuhyun mendelik pada Jungmo tanpa berkomentar, mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat.

"Jangan menghancurkan hubungan cinta temanmu Jungmo-yah"kata Changmin.

Mobil audy hitam itu tamapak muram. Dua orang yang didalamnya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak keluar dari restoran.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Bukankah ketika ia pergi ke retoran masih bersikap biasa saja tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini? Jadilah ia memilih diam dari pada nanti dia salah bicara.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu masih memikirkan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Jungmo. Suasana pun kembali seperti mereka pertama bertemu, canggung dan di penuhi oleh keheningan.

"Oppa mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sungmin. Mereka sudah sampai dan kini berada di depan pintu rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani. Masuklah, aku pulang" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oppa" Sungmin ingin menanyakan kenapa kekasihnya itu jadi pendiam tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya mengecup kening Sungmin. "Gwencanha aku hanya lelah. Mianhae, masuklah jalja" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jalja. Hati-hati" kata Sungmin.

"Hm"

Sungmin terus saja melihat punggung tegap Kyuhyun. Ya semoga saja Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu memang karena lelah.

.

.

.

_Kyu apa kau yakin kalau kekasihmu masih suci? Masih perawan?_

"Akh, damn"

Berhari-hari dia selalu teringat dengan kata-kata itu. YA! Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa Sungmin masih suci. Ia menolong Sungmin di tempat parkir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang menghawatirkan. Kyuhyun masih ingat, luka di mana-mana dan baju yang sobek hingga menggumbar leher hingga bahu yeoja itu.

Eoh? Kau menyesal? Kau ingin tahu kebenarannya hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya hm? Mati saja kau karena penasaran.

"Diamlah" kata Kyuhyun pada suara-suara yang berada di kepalanya.

Terhitung sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun masih bersikap dingin pada Sungmin. Yang biasanya pemuda itu akan menemui setiap hari kali ini malah tidak mengunjunginya. Berkomunikasi hanya lewat telpon atau pesan itu pun tidak sering.

Sungmin benar frustrasi, apa ia melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar hingga Kyuhyun marah dan mendiaminya? Itu lah yang selalu berada di otak Sungmin.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah Eonni bikin kaget saja" kata Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa acara melamunnya di lanjutkan lagi" guraunya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa ada masalah? Dengan Kyuhyun kan?" Sungmin menoleh ketika Donghae tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Bukan"

"Jangan bohong, katakan saja" desak Donghae.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah ingin bercerita dari kemarin-kemarin tapi ia tahan karena berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti biasa tapi ini sudah seminggu Kyuhyun masih sama bersikap dingin padanya.

"Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun Oppa tidak menemui Minnie dan lagi dia juga jarang sekali menelpon dan mengirim pesan. Minnie kan khawatir"

"Minnie pernah menanyakan pada Kyuhyun, dia kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin menganguk. "Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia sedang lelah"

"Ya mungkin memang Kyuhyun sedang lelah" ucap Donghae. "Oppa tidak membantu" kata Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa tidak puas dengan ucapan kakaknya.

"Kenapa Minnie tidak coba menemui Kyuhyun?" usul Donghae.

Sungmin terperangah, ia menemui Kyuhyun?

"Ta-tapi Minnie kan perempuan. Harusnya kan laki-laki yang menemui perempuan bukan sebaliknya"

"Kata siapa itu?" Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya. "Wookie" ucapnya polos. Seketika itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa. "Kanapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin cemberut.

"Pantas saja. Mendengarkan kata orang yang belum pernah berpacaran. Aigoo" ejek Donghae.

Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sungmin. "Dalam hubungan itu tidak berlaku Minnie-yah. Contohnya saja jika kakakmu itu tengah lelah atau marah, eonni akan menemuinya, menenangkannya dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya" Sungmin diam mendengarkan.

"Ketika sedih siapa yang menghibur Minnie? Kyuhyun bukan?" Sungmin menganguk. "Kenapa sekarang ketika Kyuhyun tengah lelah karena pekerjaannya mungkin, coba Minnie pergi menemuinya dan membantu mengurangi rasa lelahnya hm" Sungmin tersenyum mengerti.

"Jadi jangan mengharapkan perhatian Kyuhyun saja, Minnie juga harus memberikan perhatian Minnie pada Kyuhyun. Mau Kyuhyun sampe di ambil orang?" kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Minnie mengerti sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne Eonni gomawo" kata Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah rapih, Sungmin berencana akan pergi ke Mension Cho untuk menemui kekasihnya. Sungmin dengan riang mengambil tasnya, keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu rumah, suara bel berbunyi. Sungmin termenung ketika ia membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya kini..

"Mau kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"O-oppa" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tanpa di persilahkan ia masuk kedalam rumah tak lupa menutup pintu. Ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Tak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Masih tak ada respon yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas, pemuda itu langsung saja memeluk Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya itu. "Boogosippo" Sungmin tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi dekapan hangat yang seminggu ini ia rindukan.

"Aku mau pergi kerumah Oppa tapi Oppa sudah datang terlebih dahulu" Sungmin menaruh segelas jus jeruk dan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti merindukanku bukan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Hm" Sungmin menunduk malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekap tubuh kecil Sungmin. Matanya lurus menatap entah kemana. "Besok Oppa akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju, kau mau ikut?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. "Pulau Jeju?" Sungmin memastikan, di pikirannya kini tergambar deretan laut berwarna biru, hamparan bunga dan beberapa wisata yang terdapat di tempat wisata andalan negeri gingseng itu.

"Berdua?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, Ada Siwon Hyung dan Kibum Noona juga. Bekerja sembari liburan" jelasnya. "Minnie mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Donghae Oppa?"

"Aku yang akan meminta izin padanya. Jadi Minnie mau ikut bersama Oppa?"

"Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kan Oppa yang mengajakmu, tentu saja itu yang Oppa harapkan. Jadi Minnie ikut?" Sungmin balas tersenyum lalu mengangukan kepalanya. "Apa nanti kita akan jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Museum bear?"

"Eoh"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang kesenangan. Senyumnya perlahan memudar sembari masih melihat Sungmin yang bercerita ia ingin melakukan apa ketika di pulau jeju nanti. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu, ia hanya menuruti sisi bejatnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tsk, ada udang di balik batu eoh?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke aku mo jelasin beberapa hal dulu ya, yang mungkin ada dari pertanyaan chingudeul.

-Donghae tu polos ke baboan, maksudnya ia tuh percaya jika polisi bisa membantunya mencari Sungmin. Nah jadi emang Donghae disini ga kepikiran buat nyewa detektif soalnya walau dia bekerja di perusahaan tapi perusahaannya ga segede punya Kyu ma Hangeng yang punya koneksi para detektif jadi pikirannya masih lurus2 aja entar juga ada scene lain lah.

-mungkin ada yang kecewa kenapa reaksi Donghae biasa aja pas tahu Sungmin di gampar sama temen seohyun. Donghae kan baik hati dan tidak berpikiran buruk. Emang pengen sih bikin Seohyun sensara tapi menurutku ga banget deh seohyun di buang gitu aja pas Sungmin udah ketemu kesannya Donghae jahat banget. *bela_bias_nae_Umma /plak *abaikan

-nah pekerjaan Donghae juga udah pada tahu kan, em Donghae bukan pemilik ya disini Donghae cuman menjalankan perusahaan pemiliknya tetep Lee Soo Man harabojie

-untuk ahjusshi yang ngincer Min? Aku sekap dulu ahjusshi itu kkk~

-nah! Min masih perawan ga ya? #getokmapumkin yang tahu jawabannya tolong kasih tahu di KyuKyu tuh ada udang di balik batu. Disini udah di ceritain menyangkut tato ming jadi masalah dan menggangu pikiran kyu. Dan kira-kira apa yang akan Kyu lakukan? *Kabur ke chapter depan wkwkwk

Ake cuap2nya banyak nih kali ini, masih ada yang ga ngerti? Kkk mian ne chingudeul q ga bakat menjabarkan *bow.

Thank you very much for chingudeul semua yang masih setia*ceilah ngikutin FF sederhana aku. One more time, thank you very much for

**chapter 5**

Chominhyun, fonami joy niellee, teukiangle, Sanshaini Hikari, Shywona489, allea1186, Bunnyming1186, cloudswan, babychoi137, shin soo kyung, Cho Ocean, reaRelf, leedidah, LiveLoveKyumin, snow drop 1272, aismamangkona, nova137, abilhikmah, nurwakhidah93, ratu kyuhae, littlecupcake noona, kyuxmine, kiran theacyankEsa, miu sara, cho sungkyu137, rinie moet, rinatya12kmsyjs, dewi k tubagus, jouley peetz, minnie kyumin, sandrimayy88, Frostbee, kimteechul, thiafumings, TiffyTiffanyLee, Rinda Cho Joyer, ayudesy1222, 137KyuMin, ShinJiWoo920202, Guest, ratu kyuhae, melee, Guest, Dela, GuestKyuMin, ona lee umin, pumpkin, LittleMing137, ajid kyumin, ChoLee, shalza, cho minhyun, adhe kyumin 137, aiyu elfishypinocchiosuju, PaboGirl, Yaya Saya, anakyumin, fariny, kyukyu, Guest, Sarah, kyumin coplen, Guest, Anggunyu, kimhyera96, ouhji, yuli love kyumin, Aegyeo789, Guest, kyumin1001

**chapter 6**

Sanshaini Hikari, akika akika 96, aismamangkona, Pumpkins yellow, babychoi137, reaRelf, Shywona489, ratu kyuhae, nova137, sandrimayy88, yuli love kyumin, farahauliaputri21, cloudswan, kimRyan2124, allea1186, LittleMing137, leedidah, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, snow drop 1272, xelo, kiran theacyankEsa, rinie moet, cho sungkyu137, LiveLoveKyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, minnie kyumin, teukiangle, auliaJC, ayudesy1222, abilhikmah, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Cho Ocean, Chominhyun, Rinda Cho Joyer, 143 is 137, may moon 581, kimteechul, dewi k tubagus, 137KyuMin, Aegyeo789, ShinJiWoo920202, pumpkin, melee, adhe kyumin 137, fariny, ajid kyumin, ouhji, Yaya Saya, Anggunyu, shalza, kyukyu, Guest, PaboGirl, ChoLee, Cywelf, kyumin coplen, anakyumin, dreamers girl, Guest, kimhyera96, GuestKyuMin, Shin, Guest, tarry24792

Ohh ya! Aku punya Wordpress. Minat buat mampir? Tapi maaf ya berantakan soalnya aku udah mudeng duluan kkkk alamatnya http : leeminrykyuminelf dot wordpress dot com

Oke deh!

see next chapter *lambai tangan

mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original story by Amigo Bonamana Shawolelf**

**Chapter 8**

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat hamparan air laut yang membentang, sungguh baru pertama kali ia melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Walau pun ia hidup di desa Mokpo yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan namanya laut, itu mungkin karena ia melihat dari sisi berbeda, dan sekarang ini ia berdiri di balkon hotel tempat menginap untuk 3 hari kedepan.

"Pulau Jeju jinja daebak" kagumnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

Sungmin memalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menganguk, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meraih tangan kekasihnya itu.

Pasangan KyuMin dan SiBum tengah asik berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di pesisir pantai, mereka pun tak luput mengambil moment tersebut.

Tak sekalipun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepas tautan tangan mereka. Sampai duduk bersantai pun tangan mereka masih bertaut. Mereka ber4 datang ke pulau jeju jam 8 pagi dan sekarang jam 11. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun dan Siwon meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kibum karena masalah pekerjaan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Sungmin menganguk. "Tidak apa-apa kan ada Kibum eonni"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa diandalkan" ucap Kibum.

"Mian aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu" Siwon mengecup kening istrinya. "Aigoo. Kalian kan memang datang kemari tujuan utamanya untuk bekerja. Nan gwenchana, aku sudah besar Wonnie" ujar Kibum.

Padahal mereka hanya akan berpisah beberapa jam tapi seperti akan berpisah lama. -_-

"Jangan melirik namja lain" Kyuhyun memperingati, Sungmin terkekeh. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun dan untuk namja lain? Hei dia masih sangsi berdekatan dengan namja selain Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, dan Han Appa.

"Aku pergi" Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sungmin membuat gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah merona. Ya! Ya! Mereka berada di depan umum tahu.

Siwon yang tak mau kalah, malah mendaratkan ciuman hot untuk Kibum sedangkan Sungmin melotot hebat ketika melihat pergulatan lidah Siwon dan Kibum.

'Apa itu seperti yang Oppa lakukan padaku?' pikir Sungmin mengingat kembali terakhir kali mereka berciuman, Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya dan juga meremas dadanya. Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna seperti tomat yang terlalu matang.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin, melihat tiap gerak-gerik dan mimik muka kakasihnya itu. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak pukul 6 petang. Dan 2 pasang itu kini tengah menikmati makan malam. Ani hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat terbang pikirannya sedangkan tubuhnya masih di antara Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum.

Dalam otaknya terus berbisik tentang maksudnya mengajak Sungmin ke pulau ini. Satu sisi ia ingin tetap menjalankan rencananya, di sisi lain ia ingin melupakan niatannya itu. Damn! Kenapa pikiran buruk selalu mendominasi eoh?

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Kibum. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyimak apa yang kami bicarakan?" Siwon menatap sepupunya curiga.

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum, Siwon dan terakhir Sungmin. Ia menyergir lebar sebagai jawaban dan berhasil membuat Kibum menjitak kepalanya.

"Kami akan pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai"

"Lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi kan jalan-jalan di pagi hari, nah sekarangkan malam pasti suasananya pun berbeda kan" Kibum menyuapkan puding coklat kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun melihat pada Sungmin. "Mau jalan-jalan kepantai juga?" Sungmin tersenyum ah, Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya itu. "Baiklah"

Dan disinilah mereka ber-4 pesisir pantai. Suasananya memang berbeda. Deru ombak semakin jelas terdengar bersautan dengan suara angin. Kibum dan Siwon berada beberapa meter di depan Kyu Min.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak jaket sweter yang Sungmin pakai lalu kembali berjalan. "Besok mau pergi kemana?"

"Museum Teddy Bear"

Ternyata tujuan Sungmin tidak berubah. Ia tetap ingin pergi kesana. "Setelah itu?"

"Malloyo. Oppa ada ide?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ah! Efek cahaya rembulan yang menerpa wajah Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu bertambah tampan. Sungmin mengagumi berbagai ekpresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukan kecuali ekspresi pemuda itu ketika marah. Grr! mengerikan dan berhasil membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau suka bunga?"

"Tentu saja. Oppa lupa aku tinggal dengan Yeongja halmonie? Aku juga bisa merangkai bunga"

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin bermaksud minta maaf karena ia lupa akan hal itu. Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu besok kita akan kemana setelah dari Museum Teddy Bear"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk kembali berjalan. Pemuda itu menoleh ketika Sungmin mencengkram lengannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Ia sudah ingin menanyakan ini sedari dulu, namun selalu saja urung.

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar mencari kata-kata yang tidak berbelit. "Apa Oppa ingat padaku?"

"Eoh?" tampak raut Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya. Ia ingin menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun ingat padanya, anak kecil yang bertemu dengan pemuda itu di halte bis 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Waktu itu, sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Kita pernah bertemu. Di halte bis, ketika itu aku sedang menangis dan Oppa memberiku sekotak sushi. Apa Oppa ingat?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap wajah Sungmin yang penuh harap. Tak mau membuat kekasihnya kecewa. Kyuhyun dengan keras memutar memorinya. 6 tahun yang lalu?

Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir

Hup

Stuck!

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menunjukan ekpresi sama. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk mencari-cari memori 6 tahun lalu. Dan lagi-lagi sama, eopseo!

"Mianhae" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak ingat yah" nada lemas yang Sungmin keluarkan.

Hah! 6 tahun kan bukan waktu yang sedikit. Itu sudah lama. Walau tahu dengan kenyataan itu, Sungmin tetap merasa kecewa.

"Kau pasti kecewa. Maafkan Oppa" sesal Kyuhyun. Ah! Apa ia sudah tua hingga hal itu terlupakan olehnya. Ia mencoret kata tua. Ia masih muda masih berumur 20 tahun pertengahan (?).

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Ya! Walau kecewa tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun kan?

"Ani. Gwenchana. Bukan masalah besar kok" Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kajja" Sungmin melangkah, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menariknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan hinggap di pipi mulus Sungmin. "Mianhae"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir pink Sungmin. Ia mengulum bibir atas kekasihnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mencoba membalas sebisanya.

"Eungh" lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun bergantian mengulum dan menarik bibir atas dan bawahnya. Perlahan hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan rasa nikmat itu.

Sungmin berjenjit ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan moment itu di gunakan baik oleh Kyuhyun untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu belum terbiasa dengan ciuman yang menyertakan lidah.

Sungmin hendak mundur untuk melepaskan tautan bibirnya namun Kyuhyun menekan tengkukknya sembari mengusapnya pelan mencoba membuat Sungmin tenang. Walau pun sedikit risih tapi Sungmin mencoba menikmnati (?), ia menutup matanya erat ketika lidah itu bermain dengan lidahnya. Pagutan terakhir dan Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

Jauh di sebrang sana, tepatnya di sebuh kamar mewah di kediaman Cho.

"Omo.. omo.. omo... omo.. omo"

Hangeng menatap istrinya horor. Mata melotot sembari melihat entah apa pada gadget canggihnya.

"Hannie-yah.. Hannie-yah lihat ini. LIHAT INI" Heechul heboh dan tak sadar berteriak pada suaminya. Ia duduk bersender pada dada bidang Hangeng sembari memperlihatkan sebuah video yang baru di kirimkan oleh Kibum padanya.

"Omona" Hangeng terkejut melihat pemandangan intim putranya sendiri dengan Sungmin yang tengah berciuman panas.

"Eotte? Putra kita deabak bukan?" Heechul tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulang kembali video yang berdurasi beberapa menit itu.

"Apa yang akan di lakukan Donghae jika melihat video ini yah?" ucap Hangeng polos.

"Yang pasti kek~ bagi Kyunie" Heechul membuat gesture memenggal pada lehernya. "Yeobo~ bagaimana kalau kita melamar Minnie nanti setelah mereka pulang dari jeju eoh?"

Hangeng memutar matanya malas. Ia mendorong pelan Heechul yang masih bersandar di dadanya lalu pria paruh baya itu membaringkan tubuhnya. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai Sungmin menjadi menantu, tapi Sungmin masih kecil, banyak hal yang belum gadis itu lakukan. Ia tidak mau mengekang gadis cantik itu dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Kau tidak ingin Minnie jadi menantu kita?" Heechul cemberut.

"Bukan itu sayang. Minnie masih kecil ia masih butuh bermain dan belajar"

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya menikah cepat. Hanya bertunangan saja" kekeh Heechul.

"Ne.. ne terserah kau saja sayang"

Heechul memukul bahu suaminya lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. Marah eoh?

.

.

.

Pagi hari menyambut. Kyu Min dan Si Bum berpisah untuk hari ini. Mereka memiliki tujuan berbeda.

Setelah sarapan pagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berangkat ke Museum Teddy Bear. Sungmin berpekik pelan ketika matanya di suguhi oleh bermacam-macam pose lucu Teddy Bear. Berpuluh-puluh foto Kyuhyun abadikan di tempat itu.

Setelah puas dengan Museum Teddy Bear, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berburu makan siang. Memang pada dasarnya pasangan kekasih itu type orang yang tidak pilih makanan jadi tak ada masalah untuk menu makan siang.

Perjalanan di lanjut, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke hamparan padang rumput dan bunga. Sungmin tak henti terkagum-kagum. Mereka pun kembali mengabadikan foto dengan latar hamparan bunga.

Foto yang paling Sungmin sukai yaitu ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan mereka tersenyum lebar. Aish ingatkan Sungmin untuk mencetak foto satu itu dengan ukuran jumbo dan memajangnya di dinding kamarnya.

Tak terasa malam pun menghampiri. Kyu Min sudah membersihkan diri dan kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati dinner berdua.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin menatap ragu pada gelas yang terisi cairan berwarna merah dengan harum yang menggiurkan tapi Sungmin tahu minuman itu untuk konsumsi orang dewasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sudah 17 tahun" Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas wine pada Sungmin. Gadis itu masih tampak ragu tapi melihat wajah meyakinkan Kyuhyun, perahan ia meneguk cairan itu.

Satu teguk

Dua teguk

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika rasa panas menggerayangi tenggorokannya. Walau begitu Sungmin mengakui jika cairan itu begitu nikmat. Tanpa disadari, Sungmin kembali menuguk wine tersebut lagi, dan lagi sampai hampir setengah botol habis olehnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun?

Pemuda itu tidak mencegah sama sekali malah itu yang ia harapkan walau dalam otaknya masih bergelut antara pikiran kotor dan pikiran jernihnya.

**Bruk**

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya atas di meja. Gadis itu benar-benar mabuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh ringan kekasihnya dan membawa ke kamar hotel yang Sungmin tempati. Ia merebahkan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun memandangan wajah damai Sungmin.

"Malam ini aku akan buktikan semuanya, mianhae" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri. "Apapun yang terjadi. Kau akan tetap jadi wanitaku" sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega melakukan 'itu' pada Sungmin tapi ego dan hasrat mulai menguasainya belum lagi kata kata Jungmo yang masih terngiang di telinganya.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan kasar dan penuh tuntutan. Mengecup, memagut sungguh bibir Sungmin sangat menjadi candu baginya.

"Eumm..." Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi gerak bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. 'Ini salah' batinnya.

"Oppa~ panas~" racau Sungmin. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah sembari berusaha membuka kancing baju kemeja yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika kancing ketiga terlepas dan menunjukan dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus bra.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Kyuhyun menerkam Sungmin. Mengecup penuh nafsu pada leher gadisnya memberi beberapa kissmark di lehar dan juga sekitar dada sintal Sungmin.

"Ahh.. ohh.. Oppahh..." Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kemeja Sungmin hingga gadis itu hanya memakai bra dan tak lama bra itu pun tanggal dari dadanya.

"AHHH... Ahhh.. ahhh" Sungmin berpekik ketika payudaranya dicengkram dan ia merasa nipplenya di hisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menjambak rambut tebal kekasihnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat karena servis Kyuhyun pada payudaranya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun membuka rok rempel yang Sungmin pakai. Menyisakan celana dalam berwana putih yang sudah basah membuat lekukan kewanitaan Sungmin terlihat.

"Eunghh.. Oppahh... ahh.. emm..ahh" Sungmin mendongak ketika Kyuhyun menghisap paha dalamnya. Seakan aliran listrik menyentaknya membuat ia menggelinjang.

Sungmin bernafas lega ketika Kyuhyun berhenti menghisap paha dalamnya. Pemuda itu tergesa membuka seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini ia totaly naked.

Chukkae Mr Cho. Pikiran kotor dan nafsu birahi mu pemenangnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan lidah nakal Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik vaginanya. Lidah lihai itu menjilat klitorisnya, menusuk lubang senggamanya, mengabsen tiap lipatan vaginanya yang sudah membengkak.

"Ohh.. ahh.. Oppahh.. Oppahh... eungg... ahhh.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan gelitikan di perutnya. Berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang paling nikmat.

"AHHH" keluar sudah cairan bening bentuk kenikmatan yang Sungmin capai dari perbuatan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyedot kuat cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Ia merangkak dan memagut bibir yang sudah memerah, memainkan kembali lidahnya.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Sungmin membuka matanya dan memagut kembali bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kesadarannya sudah hilang entah kemana dan hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Sungmin sungguh sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Panas terus saja menjalari tubuhnya.

"Tahan lah ini akan terasa sakit" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika memijat junioranya mempersiapkan untuk memasuki lubang vagina Sungmin yang sudah terbuka karena rangsangan.

Walau Kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Tapi ini pun pengalaman pertamanya. Ia selalu menggunakan tangannya jika merasa terangsang dan kali ini adalah sesungguhnya.

Setelah merasa cukup. Kyuhyun mulai mendorong miliknya yang besar itu pada lubang senggama Sungmin. Ia mengernyit ketika rasa ngilu menghampiri juniornya yang berusaha menerobos lubang yang masih sungguh sempit itu.

"Akh.. sakit.." rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekasihnya kesakitan menghentikan sebentar aksi memasuki lubang vegina Sungmin beralih mengulum bibir Sungmin. Ia terus mengulum bibir tipis itu sembari berusaha terus memasuki lebih dalam lubang sempit itu.

**Jleb**

"AKH" Sungmin berteriak ketika sesuatu di dalam kewanitaannya tersobek. Kyuhyun panik ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir lewat sudut mata Sungmin dan kembali memberi kecupan ringan.

Kyuhyun memundurkan pinggulnya yang membuat juniornya tertarik keluar. Ia melihat cairan merah kental menyelimuti kejantanannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia, ternyata ia yang pertama bagi Sungmin. Ia membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman cinta yang panas dan lembut.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih" ucapnya sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Oppahh~" Sungmin mengernyit ketika kejantanan Kyuhyun tertarik setengah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menyingkapkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pemandangannya. "Panggil namaku sayang" Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Oppah~"

"Ani. Namaku" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk payudara Sungmin.

"Kyu~"

"Ne seperti itu"

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan mencium ganas bibir tebal itu. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang vagina Sungmin.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ohh... ahhh... ahh" Sungmin mendesah ketika ia merasa batang tumbul itu bergerak maju munduk di dalam vaginanya.

"Ohh shit... ahh..Sungmin~" Kyuhyun mengulum payudara Sungmin. Menjilat dan menghidapnya kuat hingga pucuk payudara kekasihnya itu tertarik keatas.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menekuk kaki Sungmin dan melebarkannya. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan ketika menerima tusukan junior Kyuhyun. Keras dan dalam.

"Ahh.. ahh.. OHHH... Kyuu~~" Sungmin mencengkram pinggiran bantal ketika junior panjang Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai g-spotnya.

"Disini nikmatt eohh~ eoh?" Kyuhyun menghujam terus titik itu membuatnya memejamkan mata, sungguh ia merasa nikmat ketika juniornya tercengkram erat oleh otot kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Lagi~ lagi~ ohh.. ohhh.. ahh..."

"Min~ min~ ahh.. fuck.. is fucking good" Kyuhyun menaikan kecepatan gerak pinggulnya hingga menghantam telak titik ternikmat Sungmin. Membuatnya dan kekasih cantiknya itu mendesah hebat.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh.. ohh.. emmm... eeungghh.. ohhh"

"Panggil namaku sayangg~ ahh"

"Kyu~~ Kyu~~ Kyu~~ ahh ahh ahh"

Derit ranjang itu menjadi iringan desahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Desiran ombak pun terdengar karena pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke balkon tak tertutup sempurna. Membuat tirai tipis itu terbawa angin.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram pahanya. Iseng, ia menyempitkan otot vaginanya dan Sungmin tersenyum ketika mendengar erangan frustrasi dari Kyuhyun.

"Mau menggodaku eoh? Nappeun"

"AHHH.. AHH.. Opppahhh~ ohhh ahhh" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya keras.

"Oppaaa~~ Oppaa~"

"Sebentarrr sayang ahhh..."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hampir sampai pada kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa di bandingkan dengan foreplay yang ia berikan pada Sungmin di awal tadi. Ia pun sama, sesuatu dalam perutnya sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya. "Ahhh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahhh..."

Melihat payudara Sungmin yang bergerak naik turun membuat tangannya gatal untuk mencengkram dan memainkan gumpalan kenyal itu. Sembari mempercepat gerak pinggulnya, Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin.

"Oppaaa~ oppaa~ ahhh ohhh ohhh"

"Minnn~ min~~"

"AHHH" lenguh panjang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika kenikmatan menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di perut datar kekasihnya sembari meraup oksigen yang terasa menipis. Sungguh, sex pertama benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

Perlahan ia mengelurkan kejantanannya. Sungmin dan dirinya terlihat meringis. Seketika itu sprema bercampur darah keluar dari lubang vagina Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang terpejam sembari masih meraup udara dengan rakus. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya meraih kepala kekasihnya dan menarik tubuh itu untuk merapat padanya. Satu tangannya merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

Nafas keduanya terlihat saling barsahutan. Kyuhyun memagut bibir bengkak Sungmin cukup lama. Setelah itu ia menyatukan dahinya dengan Sungmin. Sembari memejamkan mata, tak berselang lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jatuh tertidur. Karena sangat kelelahan hingga Kyuhyun lupa untuk menutup tubuhnya dan Sungmin yang telanjang bulat.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung yang berkicau membuat Sungmin terusik dari tidur pulasnya. Ia menggerakan kelopak matanya, perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua foxy eyesnya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah hamparan (?) dada bidang.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah ketika ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menyapa seluruh tubuhnya. Sebantar, seluruh tubuhnya?

Sungmin memeriksa keadaannya dan seketika itu matanya terbelak kaget. Melihat tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Bukan hanya dirinya, ternyata pemuda yang ia cintai pun sama keadaannya seperti dirinya.

Dengan gemetar, Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

Gadis itu ah, ani! Wanita itu beringsut duduk dan merasa nyeri dan perih di area selangkaannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke samping di mana tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun terpangpang. Sungmin mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu melihat bercak-bercak merah yang mengotori sprei. Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Sungmin bukan tidak tahu kemungkinan apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Kenapa?

Sungmin memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Isakan perlahan keluar dari bibirnya. Benarkan sudah terjadi hal yang seperti itu padanya tadi malam?

Sungmin tidak ingat apa-apa, yang ia ingat adalah ia dan Kyuhyun tengah dinner dan ia mencoba mencicipi minuman yang di sebut wine. Sungmin meraih ponselnya di atas nakas dan menghubungi kakaknya.

"_Yeoboseo Minnie- yah?_"

"..."

"_Minnie-yah gwenchana?_" disebrang sana Donghae menjadi khawatir, tak lama Donghae mendengar isakan kecil membuat pemuda penyuka ikan itu semakin cemas

"_Minnie-yah chagi gwenchana? Menangis eoh?_"

"Oppa bogoshippo" Sungmin merasa bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada kakaknya.

Donghae tersenyum. Kenapa ia khawatir? Bukankah adiknya bersama Kyuhyun? Pasti pemuda itu bisa melindungi adiknya kan.

"_Oppa kira apa. Ini baru 2 hari kau pergi liburan chagi. Cha! cepatlah pulang kalau begitu, oppa juga merindukanmu_"

"Ne, Oppa saranghae hiks"

"_Nado, jangan lupa sarapan ne_"

"Hmm" Sungmin menatap ponselnya nanar. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Donghae nanti. Wanita itu kembali terisak. Dan kali ini sukses membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"Minnie~" rasa sesal menjalari hati Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatapnya sama sekali.

"Apa yang hiks terjadi semalam Oppa?" tanya Sungmin di sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun bungkam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia mendekat pada Sungmin yang terbalut selimut. Sungmin berontak ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae"

Hanya itu?

Entah mempunyai kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghadap pria itu lalu memukul membabi buta dengan tenaga yang sedikit.

"Kenapa Oppa melakukan itu padaku? KENAPA?" jerit Sungmin histeris. Sungmin tahu pukulan yang ia berikan tidak berefek apa-apa, tapi biarkan dia melampiaskan rasa kecewanya pada Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini.

"Minnie-ya"

"Jangan menyentuhku AKHHHHHH, JANGAN MENYENTUHKU" lagi Sungmin menjerit. Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan karena Sungmin terus memberontak.

"Kenapa Oppa tega padaku? WAE?"

Kenapa sosok penolongnya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padanya?

Kyuhyun berhasil memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang hendak akan memukulnya kembali. Kyuhyun meringis melihat tatapan sayu yang Sungmin perlihatkan padanya.

"Oppa sama saja seperti 'mereka'"

Dan perkataan itu bagaikan belati yang tertusuk begitu cepat dan dalam tertancap pada dadanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mau pulang sekarang?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya.

Aneh, bukankah tadi malam baik-baik saja?

"Sungmin merindukan Donghae. Makanya kami pulang duluan" Kyuhyun memberi alasan. Ia melirik pada Sungmin yang malah wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Minnie-yah ini di dalam ruangan. Kenapa kacamatanya tidak di buka" Siwon hampir akan meraih kacamata hitam yang Sungmin pakai, untung wanita muda itu berhasil menghindar.

"Eum.. Minnie ba-baru pertama kali memakai kacamata. Ah jadi masih ingin terus memakainya" jelas Sungmin. Ia tidak mau mendengar cecaran dari Siwon dan Kibum melihat matanya yang membengkak parah karena menangis.

"Kalian berdua sudah sarapan?" tanya Kibum yang dijawab anggukan Kyu Min. "Kapan take off?"

Kyuhyun melihat pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi" katanya pelan. Kyuhyun melihat pada Kibum dan Siwon. "Kami pergi sekarang" Kyuhyun berdiri.

**Sreet**

Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan melihat Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menggenggamnya. Sungmin berdiri, ia memeluk Kibum. "Eonni aku pulang duluan ya. Oppa" pamitnya pada Kibum dan Siwon lalu melangkah keluar kamar yang pasangan suami istri itu tempati.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. "Aku pulang Hyung, Noona" pamitnya lalu keluar kamar menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Ia tidak bisa focus bekerja. Pikirannya terus pada Sungmin yang selama sebulan ini tidak mau menemuinya. Ia datang kerumah Sungmin, wanita itu malah berdiam di kamar dan sama sekali menolak kehadirannya. Ia menghubungi wanita itu tapi tak di terima, ia mengirim pesan tak ada jawaban.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak frustrasi kalau seperti itu?

Kyuhyun bersyukur walau Donghae sempat heran dengan hubungannya dengan Sungmin tapi toh kakak kekasihnya itu tidak ambil pusing tapi tidak bisa di sebut tidak peduli juga. Sebisa mungkin Donghae tidak ikut campur selagi masih bisa di atasi oleh adik dan juga sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok kekasih cantiknya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk membuat wanita itu memaafkannya?

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon meletakkan map yang berisi documen yang harus Kyuhyun tanda tangani. "Masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan Minnie?" terkanya.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sebentar kemudian menganguk. "Apa masalah kalian hingga Sungmin tidak mau menemui mu? Ini sudah sebulan kalau tidak salah" Siwon kembali mengingat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie?" Kyuhyun hanya memberi deathglarenya.

"Sudah ku tanda tangani. Jangan ganggu aku lagi" usir Kyuhyun. Siwon mendengus lalu meninggalkan sepupunya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Lagi-lagi hanya suara tut tanda panggilan tersambung namun tak di angkat oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja.

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku menyesal. Bogosippo_

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat indahnya arsitektur yang di miliki oleh kantor 3 lantai dimana Donghae bekerja simple tapi terlihat elegan. Kantor ini adalah kantor pusat yang di pegang Donghae.

Entah bagaimana, hingga Sungmin kini tiba di ruangan luas yang berisi counter makanan dan banyak bangku serta meja.

'Ah! Kantin' batin Sungmin.

Sebuah counter yang menyediakan ice crem membuat Sungmin ingin menghampirinya. Ia meraba saku roknya dan wanita remaja itu baru menyadari jika ia tidak membawa tasnya yang berisi dompet dan juga ponselnya. Aish padahal ia sangat ingin makan ice cream itu. apa ia harus kembali ke ruang kakaknya.

"Chogiyo"

Sungmin melihat pada ahjumma yang berada di counter ice cerem yang tengah menatapnya. "Agasshi nugu yeyo? Aku belum pernah melihatmu" ujarnya.

"Ah, Annyeong haseyo ahjumma. Aku Lee Sungmin adik dari Lee Donghae" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

Ahjumma itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau adik Sajangnim?" Ahjumma itu tampak berpikir. "Bukankah adiknya sajangnim itu Nona Seohyun?" gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Hei! Ia juga adik Donghae.

"Aku juga adik Lee Donghae" kata Sungmin.

"Ah ye!" Ahjumma itu merasa tidak enak melihat wajah tertekuk Sungmin. "Agasshi ingin apa?" tanyanya.

"Eum Ahjumma bisa Minnie pinjam telponnya"

"Menelpon sajangnim?" tebak Ahjumma itu.

Sungmin menganguk. Ahjumma itu tampak menekan angka yang otomatis akan tersambung ke sekertaris pemimpin perusahaan a.k.a Eunhyuk yang langsung akan di sambungkan ke Donghae.

"Ini Agasshi"

Sungmin menerima telpon kabel itu. "Oppa"

"_Hm, eodie?_"

"Minnie di kantin, cepat kemari"

"_Ne, arraseo-_"

"Sekalian bawa uang. Minnie lupa tidak membawa uang"

"_Eoh karena itu menelpon Oppa. Padahal Minnie pesan saja nanti Oppa bayar_"

"Minnie tidak enak. Oppa cepat kesini pokoknya oke"

"_Ne Tuan putri. Tunggu disana_"

"Jangan lupa bawa uang"

"_Iya_"

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Ahjumma itu dan menyerahkan kembali telpon yang telah ia gunakan. Ada beberapa karyawan yang tengah berada disana, mereka saling bertanya siapa itu, maklum saja mereka hanya mengenal Seohyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae datang yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Lama menungu eoh"

"Aniya"

"Marah eoh?"

"Aniya" ketus sungmin

"Sudah jelas-jelas itu marah" ejek Donghae lagi

"Aniya aniya anyia" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan merajuk"

"Aniya aku tidak merajuk" sangkal Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ish Oppa" rengek Sungmin.

HaeMin tidak sadar jadi tontonan penghuni kantin mereka sweetdrop mendengar perdebatan direktur mereka. Tiba tiba Donghae berpikir tidak salahnya mengenalkan Sungmin. Donghae mengenalkan Sungmin dan mengatakan jika wanita itu adalah adik kandungnya.

"Oppa aku ingin itu" rengek sungmin. "Iss, Oppa aku ingin itu" rengek Sungmin lagi sembari menggoyangkan lengan Doonghae. "Hm mau apa?"

"Itu" tunjuk Sungmin pada kotak ice cream. "Mau ice cream?"

"Ne ice cream" jawab Sungmin dengan semangat. "Oppa bawa uangnya kan ayo beli" lanjutnya.

"Tidak boleh"

"Wae?"

"Minnie sayang ini masih pagi nanti sakit perut" jelas Donghae.

"Aniya, Minnie mau itu" mata Sungmin udah berkaca kaca.

"Tidak nanti siang boleh, yang lain saja ya" bujuk Donghae. "Tapi Minnie maunya sekarang"

"Tidak bisa" final Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae membeli beberapa cemilan dan membawa Sungmin kembali keruangannya.

Di ruangan, Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil makan cemilan. Eunhyuk yang berada disana memperhatikan Sungmin, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sungmin, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Minnie, kau sakit? Wajahu pucat" tanya Eunhyuk. Mendengar itu Donghae menoleh pada adiknya.

"Aniya, Eonni. Minnie mau ice cream" rengek Sungmin. "Tidak boleh" seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Minnie, kemarilah eon punya komik baru mau baca? Supaya tidak bosan" hiburnya. Dengan enggan Sungmin berjalan mendekati sofa yang di duduki Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba..

**Bruk**

"Minnie" pekik HaeHyuk.

Eunhyuk memanggil dokter ke kantor, 20 menit kemudian Dokter itu pun datang dan langsung memeriksa Sungmin. Sesuatu yang di katakan sang Dokter berhasil membuat Donghae terkejut bukan adiknya sedang hamil 4 minggu.

Hamil?

Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat syok. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat adiknya yang masih pingsan. Donghae mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin.

4 minggu.

Sebentar bukankah 4 minggu yang lalu Sungmin pergi ke Jeju dengan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu amarahnya muncul. Ya! Ia yakin jika sahabatnya itu yang melakukannya. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh ketika pagi itu Sungmin menelponnya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Sungmin meminta berhenti tepat di restoran kecil yang menyediakan jajangmyon. Entah mengapa ia ingin makan mie pasta kacang itu.

"Aku kenyang sekali, Eonni apakah aku terlihat gendut?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk setelah menghabiskan dua porsi jajangmyeon.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit berisi"

"Ah! jinja aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering lapar makanpun jadi banyak bagaimana ini?" ucap Sungmin polos. Donghae yang mendengar tidak bisa menahan air matanya, sebelum air matanya keluar dia pun izin pergi ketoilet.

"Pantas saja kau keras kepala pagi pagi ingin ice cream adikku ngidam eoh?" ucapnya sembari melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia sungguh merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"Eomma, Appa. Maafkan Hae?" lirihnya.

Saat melanjutkan perjalan Sungmin merasa Donghae banyak diam. "Oppa sedang sakit? Kenapa dari tadi diam terus?" celetuk Sungmin. "Oppa hanya lelah saja. Ngantuk" jawab Donghae. Sungmin manggut-manggut.

Sampai dirumah Donghae langsung masuk kekamarnya. Menenangkan diri dulu sebelum membahas kehamilan pada Sungmin.

Di kamar Sungmin, Eunhyuk sedang bercerita bagaimana Hae Hyuk bisa berpacaran. Tak lama Donghae masuk kekamar adiknya itu. "Oppa heheh~" cengir Sungmin karena baru saja Eunhyuk bercerita tentang kakaknya dan kekasihnya a.k.a Kyuhyun saling berebut.

Mengenai Kyuhyun.

Sudah lama Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu tapi ia masih marah atas kejadian di Jeju.

"Minnie, Oppa ingin bertanya sesuatu" Sungmin menganguk. "Tadi Minnie pingsan. Tahu tidak apa yang uisa katakan?" Sungmin menggeleng.

Donghae menarik nafasnya. "Uisa mengatakan.." Donghae menjeda. "Minnie tengah hamil" sambungnya.

**Deg**

Sungmin terdiam dan menatap kakaknya, dirinya sangat takut melihat Donghae jadi ini yang membuat kakaknya diam sedari tadi? Sungmin berlari pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa bersembunyi di balik punggung calon kakak iparnya itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. "Mianhae Oppa hiks.. hiks" Sungmin terus saja meminta maaf pada Donghae.

Donghae mendekat pada adiknya, mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang, meyakinkan jika ia tidak marah. "Apakah Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"..."

"Oppa tanya lagi, benar Kyuhyun yang melakukannya?"

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Sungmin menganguk tidak berani menatap. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Brengsek' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae berdiri dan bergegas keluar kamar. Sungmin tahu kemana tujuan kakaknya. Ia panik lalu berusaha menyusul kakaknya dengan Eunhyuk yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oppa" teriak Sungmin.

Donghae yang akan membuka pintu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menggenggam Sungmin membawanya kedalam mobil di ikuti Eunhyuk.

Sampai di mension Cho. Donghae mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton tv bersama keluarga lainnya termasuk Ryeowook dan Yesung pun ada disana. Melihat Kyuhyun, amarah Donghae langsung mencapai ubun-ubun pemuda penyuka ikan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang membuat namja itu kaget karena sahabatnya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Donghae mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu berdiri dan langsung memberi pukulan.

Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook menjerit melihat Kyuhyun tersungkur dan Donghae memberi pukulannya lagi. Siwon, Hangeng dan Yesung mencoba menghentikan aksi Donghae dengan memerangkap tubuh pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan, biarkan aku menghajar bajingan itu" teriaknya.

"Hae-yah tenanglah" ujar Hangeng.

"Bajingan. Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada adikku, BRENGSEK. 4 minggu, usia kandungan adikku 4 minggu"

Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan pernyataan Donghae. "Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Brengsek. Aku tahu kau mengerti" Hangeng, Siwon, Yesung melepas kungkungan mereka pada Donghae terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Minnie hamil?" Heechul melihat Sungmin yang menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"17 tahun. Adikku baru 17 tahun tega sekali kau menghamilinya hah! apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku percayakan adikku padamu untuk kau lindungi bukan untuk kau.. aarggh" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan terus memukul Kyuhyun.

"You just fucked up my sister" Donghae menghentikan pukulannya ia terlihat frustrasi dan berusaha tegar.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ujar Kyuhyun mantap menatap Donghae.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab BRENGSEK" sebelum Donghae melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Suara debuman membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"MINNIE"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gilaaaaa…. Aku deg degan soalnya warnet yang biasa ga bisa instal anonymox. Kalo yg belum tahu _anonymox _itu aplikasi biar bisa buka FFn. Otomatis dong ga pake itu aja FFn ga bisa apalagi ga pake huft… untung nemu warnet yang bisa buka alhamdulilah…

Sebel juga sih, kalo di luar negeri pasti ga ada yang kayak gini. Main pake internet positif, blokir lah bullshit alasan pornografi (walau bener) tapi kan ga ada anak kecil yang doyan baca woyyy... ah pokoknya sebel sebel deh… mian chingudeul q marah2 kkk jangan takut aku ga gigit ^^curahan hati aja..

Kembali kecerita!

hah! Akhirnya rate M benar2 keluar di chapter ini kkk~ mian ne ga jjang aku masih polos soalnya /plak.

Banyak chingudeul yang kecewa ma tindakan Donghae ya? Okelah entar ada saatnya Donghae berSIKAP sebagai sosok yang memang melindungi adiknya, Sungmin ^^ tapi yang sabar ya ada waktunya kkk! Enaknya mak Seohyun diapain ya? *tampang mikir.

Oh ya ada juga chingudeul yang bilang tentang sikap Kyu yang langsung main kotor membuktikan keperawanan Ming kenapa ga bertanya aja ma orangnya.

Nah emang yang punya cerita (Ini cerita request dari temen saya) emang kayak gitu. Masalah tato emang buat masalah Kyuhyun yang terombang ambing *aduhBahasanya. Jadi kalo chingudeul masih inget, Kyuhyun kan nemu ming di parkiran kan ia ga tahu tuh di kamar hotel ming ngapain aja? Mo tanyaain gimana si Ming kan punya trauma dan ga enak juga. Trus Ming juga mo cerita ke Kyu dia juga ga mau Kyu tahu, malu. Tapi karena itu jadi bumerang sendiri bagi Ming.

Kenapa Kyu main terjang aja, cos setan udah ngilangin akal sehatnya, tau sendiri kali udah ada bisikan setan kayak gimana kkk~ *digetokKyu

Yang tahu cerita full Ming di tempat prostitusi itu Heechul, Ryeowook ma Donghae alias ketiga orang itu tahu dong Ming masih tulen perawan kkk… yang lain mah cuman tahu Ming itu pernah tinggal di sana dan masalah Ming perawan ga cast lain ga mau ngungkit itu, ga enak termasuk Kyu. Begono… berputar-putar heheheh mian mian bikin pusing…

Untuk ngilangin tato, hmm oke lah entar tato di ilangin dari kaki Ming biar ga jadi masalah ^^

Apa lagi ya?

Oh aku mo promosi dikit heheh aku punya WP namanya _leeminrykyuminelf dot wordpress dot com_. Yang berminat mampir di persilahkan. Aku ga pindah kok dari FFn. Itu cuman tempat jika FFn lagi sensinnya kumat *taukan kalo kumat kayak gimana*. FFn rumah utamaku ^^ selagi FFn masih bisa berjalan (dan semoga baik-baik aja dan masih bisa instal anonymox) why not kkk

Oke chingudeul segini aja deh mian ga ada cuplikan buat next chapter ^^ annyeong!

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Kyuhyun sesekali mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin yang tak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya.

Saat itu semua orang sangat panik melihat tiba-tiba Sungmin yang jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh ringkih kekasihnya itu tanpa mendengarkan umpatan Donghae padanya. Yesung bilang yang menjadi penyebab Sungmin pingsan itu karena syok.

Diluar kamar serba pink itu, Donghae tengah berbicara dengan Heechul dan Hangeng mengenai bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk kedepan. Dan sudah di putuskan jika pernikahan Kyu Min akan segera di laksanakan.

Kembali kedalam kamar, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan gerakan kecil tangan yang ia genggam. Ia pandangi wajah Sungmin yang kini mulai ada reaksi, kelopak mata indah wanita berumur 17 tahun itu tampak bergerak dan tak lama Kyuhyun mendapati foxy eyes itu terbuka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, wajah itu penuh luka akibat bogeman Donghae. Walau ia masih kecewa tak di pungkuri bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan sosok namja itu.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sungmin. "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk lemah. "Hari ini aku pingsan 2 kali" gumamnya.

"2 kali?" Sungmin menganguk lagi.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap perut Sungmin yang masih datar. "Disini ada aegya?"

Sungmin menangis dan Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Ssstt.. maafkan Oppa. Apa kau sedih karena sekarang kau sedang hamil?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, Minnie senang sekarang Minnie hamil, apalagi ayah dari bayi Minnie itu adalah Oppa. Hanya saja.." Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. "Caranya salah" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Bukankah mereka berdua belum menikah. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak benar. Jika saja mereka sudah menikah terlebih dahulu, maka kebahagian Sungmin akan berkali lipat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya, ia menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dari mata bening Sungmin. "Jongmal mianhae. Aku salah, aku brengsek. Aku termakan omongan bodoh hingga kehilangan akal sehatku. Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang penuh sesal. "Aku pastikan kita akan segera menikah. Aku janji" laki-laki itu tersenyum membuat Sungmin ikut merekahkan senyumannya pula.

Tangan lentik milik Sungmin terulur menyentuh luka memar dan sedikit sobek di pinggri mulut kekasihnya. "Bibir Oppa berdarah" katanya.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menganguk imut dan ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika namja itu malah meraup bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya membuat Sungmin menutup matanya. Lewat ciuman itu, mereka memberitahukan pada masing-masing tentang kerinduan mereka yang sudah 1 bulan tak bertemu.

.

.

.

Hempasan angin yang berhembus membuat Sungmin menutup matanya mencoba menikmati belaian lembut udara segar yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Rengkuhan sebuah tangan membuatnya membuka mata dan menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Ia tersenyum manis pada sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Selamat datang dirumah" bisik Donghae pelan. Sungmin menganguk dan perlahan air mata memenuhi kedua foxy eyesnya.

Kakak beradik itu kini tengah berada di desa tempat kelahiran mereka, Mokpo. Karena urusan di jepang sana, sudah hampir selesai. Donghae mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang belum sempat ia berikan pada sang adik sekaligus untuk berziarah pada kedua orang tua mereka dan memberi tahu jika Sungmin sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Donghae menggengam tangan adiknya lalu perlahan turun dari kapal fery yang mereka telah membawa mereka dari Seoul, karena entah mengapa Sungmin sangat ingin naik transportasi itu di bandingkan dengan kereta atau mobil.

"YA! Tunggu aku" teriak seorang namja yang tampak kesusahan untuk turun dari kapal dengan tas punggung besar yang berisi baju dirinya, Sungmin dan juga Donghae. Itu sebagai hukuman kecil yang Donghae berikan pada calon adik iparnya itu, sangat kecil. Apa susahnya membawa tas punggung besar, iya kan?

"Oh, mianhae calon adik ipar. Bagaimana rasanya naik kapal laut eoh?"

Namja itu merilik sinis pada Donghae. Mencoba bersabar untuk tidak terpancing emosi karena kata-kata calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Oppa gwenchana?" Sungmin mengusap keringat dingin namja itu yang tak lain Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis melihat perhatian yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Hanya sedikit lemas" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Lemah sekali" Donghae melihat kesembarang arah ketika mengejek Kyuhyun.

Hanya karena dirinya mabuk laut lalu Donghae mengatainya lemah, enak saja! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mendaratkan jitakannya di dahi lebar calon kakak iparnya itu.

Sungmin yang mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak langsung mengajak Donghae untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia sudah ingin pulang kerumah kecil mereka yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Eunhyuk tidak ikut, karena ada beberapa rapat yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan dan menggantikan Donghae.

Sepanjang jalan, Donghae dan Sungmin menyapa orang yang masih mengenali mereka ah, kebanyakan yang mengenali Donghae. Orang desa sedikit lupa dengan Sungmin karena gadis itu pergi ketika masih kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu 3 meter di belakang kakak adik itu dengan sesekali membenarkan letas tas besar di punggungnya.

Di persimpangan jalan, terlihat sebuah kedai yang sangat Sungmin hapal. Kedai itu masih tetap sama sejak ia pergi. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membersihkan kaca jendela kedainya. Sungmin melihat pada Donghae sekilas lalu mendapat anggukan dari kakaknya itu. Wanita mungil itu sedikit berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya itu yang kini terkejut mendapati pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Nuguseyo?" katanya.

Sungmin sembari terisak melepaskan pelukannya. "Kim Ahjumma" cicit Sungmin.

Wanita paruh baya itu yang bernama Kim Ahjumma membelakkan matanya. Benarkan?

"Ya Tuhan. Minnie? Minnie keponakannku?" Kim ahjumma memeluk Sungmin erat ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anak kakaknya a.k.a Leeteuk yang pergi ke Seoul seorang diri. Dan kini keponakan perempuannya sudah tumbuh jadi perempuan yang cantik.

"Bogoshippo.. hiks.."

"Ya Tuhan. Dengan siapa kau kemari eoh?" Kim ahjumma melepas pelukannya dan memukul bahu Sungmin pelan. "Nakal, bagaimana kau bisa nekad pergi ke Seoul sendirian eoh? Kau hanya perlu bilang pada Ahjumma dan Ahjumma akan mengantarmu dasar anak bodoh"

"Kim Ahjumma jangan memukul adikku terus" Kim Ahjumma menoleh dan melihat Donghae. "Aigoo, kedua keponakannku pulang eoh.. hiks" ucapnya haru, sudah lama ia tidak melihat kedua keponakannya itu.

Donghae tersenyum, ia memeluk Kim Ahjumma. "Bagaimana kabar Ahjumma, Ahjusshi dan Junsu?" tanyanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja" Kim Ahjumma mengusap wajah Donghae. "Kau menemukan adikmu" ucapnya.

Sungmin memeluk Kim Ahjumma lagi. Ia merasa memeluk ibunya sendiri. "Kemana Ahjusshi dan Junsu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka masih di laut. Mungkin 2 jam lagi mereka pulang. Eoh? Siapa itu?" Kim Ahjumma ternyata baru menyadari sosok tampan yang terabaikan yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Sungmin dan Donghae menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing karena melupakan sosok namja itu. Jika dalam anime bisa dilihat air mata yang sudah dari tadi menganak sungai di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika Donghae melupakannya. Tapi ini, Sungmin kekasihnya sendiri pun lupa akan dirinya. Uh sungguh terlalu batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya. "Kyuhyun imnida, calo-"

Donghae membekap mulut Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon suami Sungmin. Kyuhyun berontak. "Apa-apaan kau? Yakss" Kyuhyun mengelap mulutnya yang di bekap tadi.

"Nanti saja perkenalan resminya, kau hanya harus menurut pada calon kakak iparmu ini arraso?" bisik Donghae. Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun di perintah. Menyebalkan.

"Ahjumma, datanglah bersama Ahjusshi dan Junsu nanti malam. Kita makan malam bersama dirumah Hae. Oke"

"Baiklah" ujar Kim Ahjumma sembari melihat Kyuhyun ia penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, Hae dan Minnie pulang kerumah dulu"

"Kaurae, istirahatlah" ucap Kim Ahjumma.

#

"Kyuhyun, buka pintunya kau tidak dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di ruang tengah sembari memainkan PSP nya berdecak sebal. "Tidak mau" katanya sembari melanjutkan bermain game.

Jika ada yang bertanya di mana Sungmin? Wanita itu tengah mandi karena ini sudah pukul 5 sore.

Donghae yang tengah membersihkan sayuran berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sahabatnya yang akan segera berganti menjadi adik iparnya itu dengan tampang kesal. "Kau tidak liat aku sedang apa?" ujarnya sedikit keras. Masih ingat bukan jika Donghae mengundang paman dan bibinya untuk makan malam.

Dan kedua namja itu beradu deathglare. "Apa kau?" tantang Donghae. Berdengus, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ingin rasanya ia mencakar wajah namja penyuka ikan itu. Ck! MENYEBALKAN.

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang Kyuhyun kira seumuran dengan kekasihnya.

"Nuguseyo?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak salah? Harusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu malah namja remaja di hadapannya yang bertanya padanya.

"Kau yang siapa?"

Pemuda itu memikirkan kepalanya sembari menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, pemuda itu perlahan masuk rumah dan Kyuhyun dengan reflek menutup kedua telinganya ketika dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu berteriak.

"MINNIEEE-YAAAAAAHHHH"

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam dolpin pitch. "Jangan berteriak di rumah orang"

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Ahjusshi tutup pintunya lagi"

GYAAA!

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjambak rambut anak kecil itu sekuat-kuatnya. Ahjusshi? Ahjusshi? Tsk! Dia baby face oke!

"Jangan berteriak Junsu-yah" suara Donghae terdengar.

Pemuda bernama Junsu itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih merutuk. "Hyung~ Hyung Bogoshippo" Junsu memeluk Donghae.

Setelah pulang dari laut mencari ikan membantu sang Ayah. Ibunya –Kim Ahjumma memberi tahu jika kedua sepupunya pulang. Tanpa banyak bicara Junsu bergegas mandi lalu meluncur kerumah sepupunya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Yah, kau sudah tinggi sekarang" Donghae mengacak rambut Junsu. Kyuhyun menatap malas kedua orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan kembali bermain PSPnya.

"Hyung, Minnie mana eoh? Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukannya" ujarnya sembari tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Minnie sedang ma-"

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seluet tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian lengkap keluar. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Junsu reflek menoleh.

"MINNIIEEEE" Junsu sekali lagi berteriak membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya lagi.

"Suie? Suie eungh.. sesak" rintih Sungmin. Walau begitu wanita itu tersenyum.

Mata Kyuhyun hampir keluar ketika Junsu memeluk calon istrinya erat. "YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati Sungmin dan melepas pelukan Junsu pada calon istrinya.

"AHJUSSHI NUGUSEYO?" kata Junsu heran. Siapa sebenarnya Ahjusshi itu.

"Ahjusshi? YAH! KAU PIKIR AKU MENIKAHI BIBIMU HINGGA KAU MEMANGGILKU AHJUSSHI EOH?" sensi Kyu -_-.

"Kyuhyun jangan berteriak telingaku sakit" Donghae menggorek telinganya yang terasa berdengung, cukup Junsu yang berteriak kini Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan. Bayangkan jika dua orang memiliki dolpin pitch dan kedua orang itu sama-sama berteriak.

"Oppa~" lerai Sungmin.

"Minnie, Hyung. Siapa sih Ahjusshi ini?"

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah total sekarang. Tangannya sudah gatal dan akhirnya sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi Junsu.

"AKU SUAMI SUNGMIN"

"MWO?"

**Brak**

"YAH!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika Junsu membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar kekasihnya lalu menutup pintu tak lupa menguncinya dari dalam. "Yah buka pintunya" Kyuhyun mengedor pintu itu, dan tak ada balasan. Namja berkulit pucat itu menempelkan telinganya mungkin seperti itu bisa mencuri dengar apa yang dua orang di dalam kamar bicarakan.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencuri dengar. Dan Pletak!

Kyuhyun meringis memegang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Donghae. "2 alasan kenapa kau tidak perlu curiga dan cemburu" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pertama, Junsu sepupuku dan Sungmin. Kedua, Adikku tipe perempuan setia. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran cemburu itu"

"Tetap saja..."

'Kadang aku juga cemburu padamu' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau membantuku membersihkan sayuran itu" Donghae menunjuk beberapa sayuran berwarna hijau yang berada di meja.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kau membantahku?" desisnya membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, kenapa calon kakak iparnya si Ikan Donghae bawel runtuknya.

Dalam kamar, Sungmin duduk di ranjang dengan kepala menunduk sedangkan Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari terus menatap Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu termasuk alasanmu pergi ke Seoul SENDIRI. Keundae jelaskan yang satu ini dulu apa maksud perkataan Ahjusshi itu, apa benar dia Suamimu?" cecar Junsu pada sepupunya itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Junsu takut-takut. "Namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun bukan ahjusshi"

Junsu tertawa miring. "Kau sampai membelanya. Jadi benar dia suamimu Minnie-yah"

"Se-sebenarnya calon suami. Kami belum resmi menikah" cicit Sungmin.

"Tsk! Kau tidak lihat Sungmin-ah dia sudah tua"

"Ani, Kyu Oppa tidak tua Suie. Dia masih muda bahkan lebih muda dari Hae Oppa"

"Ya! Ya terserah padamu saja. Walau sangat di sayangkan"

"Sebenarnya..."

Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sebenarnya?"

"Aku juga tengah h-ha-hamil Suie.."

1

2

3

"MWORAGO?"

.

.

.

Sejak makan malam dimulai, Junsu tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat itu mencoba tidak perduli dengan tingkah anak kecil itu. Acara makan malam itu sangat hangat di selingi canda gurau membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Donghae dan Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu dan kehidupan Sungmin di Seoul dengan menghilangkan semua cerita tentang Sungmin yang pernah tinggal di tempat laknat.

"Ahjumma terima kasih ya sudah menjaga rumah Appa ini" kata Donghae. Keadaan rumah peninggalan ayahnya a.k.a Kangin- ini tetap bersih. Kim Ahjumma mengusap rambut keponakannya itu.

"Apa kalian akan lama tinggal disini?" tanya Kim Ahjusshi.

"Besok juga kami harus pulang Ahjusshi" kata Donghae.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" keluh Junsu yang mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari Kyuhyun untuk menatap Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya maksud Hae dan Minnie pulang untuk-" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah undangan yang telah ia siapkan dari sebelum kedatangan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshinya. Pemuda itu menyerahkan undangan itu pada Kim Ahjumma.

"Undangan? Kau akan menikah Hae-yah"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak berkata apa-apa sedari tadi implus menundukan kepalanya. Bukan undangan pernikahan Donghae melainkan pernikahaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kim Ahjumma dan Kim Ahjusshi berubah setelah melihat nama yang tertera di kartu itu plus sebuah foto kedua sejoli yang akan menikah. –foto Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang waktu di jeju-

"Minnie dan nak Kyuhyun?" cicit Kim Ahjumma tidak percaya. Hei keponakannya masih kecil oke 17 tahun.

"Ini mungkin mengejutkan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi. Tapi itu kenyataanya" kata Donghae. Kim Ahjumma tampak memijit tengkuknya pelan. Ia bingung akan berbicara apa.

Sungmin melihat pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu pun merasakan kekhawatiran dari respon Ahjumma dan Ahjusshinya. Kyuhyun menggengam erat tangan Sungmin, memberi ketenangan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu, Ahjusshi" bisik Junsu membuat Kyuhyun memberikan deathglearenya pada pemuda kecil itu.

"Bisakah kau diam, bocah?" desisnya sinis.

"Apa ada sesuatu di balik ini semua?" Kim Ahjusshi menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian. Tak ada jawaban dari ketiga orang itu. Kim Ahjusshi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nak Kyuhyun, bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kim Ahjusshi. "Tentu saja, Ahjusshi"

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Kim Ahjusshi dengan hati tidak tenang. Kim Ahjumma menangkap raut itu hingga membuat perkiraannya bertambah kuat. "Minnie-yah! Jelaskan semuanya pada Ahjumma" desak Kim Ahjumma.

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Kim Ahjusshi mengajaknya untuk duduk di pinggir pantai yang menurut pria paruh baya itu bisa menenangkan pikiran.

"Apa benar ada sesuatu di balik pernikahan Minnie dan dirimu nak?" Kim Ahjusshi menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cwesonghamnida Ahjusshi" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia dengan berani balas menatap Kim Ahjusshi yang terlebih dahulu menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal dengan apa yang Ahjusshi perkirakan tentang pernikahanku dan Sungmin. Karena itu benar. Maaf membuat Ahjusshi kecewa" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kim Ahjusshi. Pria tua itu memilih kembali melihat deru ombak di hadapannya. Jadi perkiraannya benar eoh?

Untuk beberapa menit diantara dua pria berbeda usia itu tak ada pembicaraan masih asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau benar aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan tindakan kalian berdua" Kim Ahjusshi mulai berbicara menyampaikan sesak didadanya.

"Bukan kalian. Tapi aku, Ahjusshi. Sungmin korban disini" Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin disalahkan karena semua ini 100% kesalahannya. Membuat Sungmin mabuk dan memanfaatkan keaadaan itu untuk melakukan tindakan bejatnya.

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun terhuyung ketika menerima pukulan dari Kim Ahjusshi di wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tulang pipinya berdenyut sakit.

Nafas Kim Ahjusshi nampak memburu, ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang naik. Tadinya ia tidak ingin memukul pemuda dihadapannya karena marasa jika keponakannya ikut andil, tapi Kyuhyun mengakui jika dirinya lah yang memang brengsek dan keponakannya yang menjadi korban.

"Sakit?" Kim Ahjusshi membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Pemuda itu masih memegang tulang pipinya.

"Ne"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, dariku"

"Aku tahu"

"Uri Minnie anak yang baik, dia pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul. Kau telah merusaknya. Aku minta setelah ini, tolong kau jaga dia" Kim Ahjusshi menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memohon.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di tengah dua makam. Makan ayah ibunya. Kedua tangannya mengusap permukaan gundukan itu.

'Umma~ Appa Bogohippo~' batin Sungmin.

Donghae yang berada di belakang adiknya, mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin. Mereka baru pertama kali ini datang menemui ayah ibu mereka, berdua.

"Appa~ Umma~ Uri Minnie akan menikah" ucap Donghae. "Lelaki itu calon suami uri Minnie. Appa~ Umma" Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membungkukan badannya memberi hormat. "Perkenalkan nama ku Kyuhyun. Calon menantu kalian Ahjumm, Ahjusshi" ujarnya setelah kembali menegakkan badannya lagi. "Ah! Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi menantu kalian. Bolah kan aku panggil Umma, Appa"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang dimana pemuda itu tengah melempar senyum manis kepadanya.

"Selain meminta restu, aku juga ingin menyampaikan jika sebentar lagi Umma dan Appa akan memiliki cucu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapi delikan sinis dari Donghae membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat Donghae yang berusaha menjitak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha bersabar melihat Junsu yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu benar-benar cari ribut dengan dirinya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu pada istriku?"

Junsu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah malas. "Calon istri"

"Apa bedanya? Sebentar lagi juga status Sungmin benar-benar istriku?" sombong Kyuhyun.

Kim Ahjusshi, Kim Ahjumma dan Donghae geleng-gelang kepala melihat keributan antara Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Ck bukankah Kyuhyun lebih dewasa dari Junsu dan Sungmin? Tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

"Dua hari sebelum pernikahan, akan ada suruhan keluarga Cho yang akan menjembut Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi kemari" ujar Donghae sembari melepas pelukan pada paman dan bibinya.

"Sebenarnya kami bisa ke Seoul sendiri, tidak perlu repot-repot" kata Kim Ahjusshi.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah besar" Donghae melihat pada ketiga orang disampingnya. "Ya! Suie lepaskan pelukanmu. Sebentar lagi kapalnya akan berangkat"

Dengan tak rela Junsu melepas pelukannya pada sepupunya yang masih sangat ia rindukan. "Jaga diri baik-baik ya disana" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae pun berpamitan pada Kim Ahjumma, Kim Ahjusshi dan pada Junsu.

.

.

.

Ballroom itu sangat penuh dengan orang-orang. Maklum saja, di ballroom ini tengah di selenggarakan resepsi pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada Sungmin yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di kening Sungmin. "Kita ke kamar ya? Kau butuh istirahat. Lihat wajahmu sudah pucat"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan seperti ini. Ke kemar ya" bujuk Kyuhyun. Wanita muda itu malah cemberut dengan muka di tekuk. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

"Oppa" Sungmin membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan seketika itu Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang beratus-ratus kali tertekuk. Tidak tahan melihat istrinya seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengiyakan keinginan Sungmin membuat wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada, di dapur hotel yang super besar dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan texido dan Sungmin yang mengunakan gaun pengantin.

Sungmin mengidam. Wanita itu ingin makan pizza buatan tangan suaminya.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang keteteran mengikuti instruksi chef. "Kyunie fighting" Sungmin tersenyum lebar pada suaminya.

"Hati-hati dengan keringatmu itu, jangan sampai tercampur pada adonan pizza" celetuk Donghae yang ikut serta.

"Vitamin" jawab Kyuhyun asal ucapannya tentu saja tidak serius, ia menghapus peluhnya dengan punggung tangan. Sungmin mengambil tisu dan membantu mengelap keringat di dahi suaminya.

45 menit kemudian pizza ala Kyuhyun tersaji. Pizza itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk tidak memakannya yang ada wanita itu malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae lalu menangis.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae merelakan (?) Sungmin untuk memakan pizza itu. Sungmin terlihat lahap sekali.

"Sudah kenyang?" Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Um. Oppa besok aku ingin makan ddokbokki buatan Oppa ya" ucap Sungmin ringan tak menghiraukan wajah Kyuhyun dan kakaknya yang menatap horor.

"Aku rasa mulai besok aku harus les memasak" gumam Kyuhyun yang diamini Donghae.

#

Sungmin meremas kain baju bagian dadanya. Resepsi pernikahan sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Kini dirinya sudah memakai piyama dan berbaring di ranjang hotel.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya.

Ini malam pertamanya tidur dengan laki-laki selain Donghae. Waktu di Mokpo juga mereka tidur terpisah.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Buru-buru Sungmin menutup matanya berusaha untuk pura-pura tidur. Kyuhyun berjalan dan menaiki ranjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Dia tahu Sungmin belum tidur. Terlihat sangat jelas beberapa kali tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget.

Kyuhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya, bergeser hingga punggung Sungmin bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Dengan jail Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut datar Sungmin, dan benar saja tubuh istrinya tersentak kaget.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur" ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"..."

Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat kecil karena geli.

"Oppa~"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mata tertutup, ia tengah menikmati harumnya strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"A-a-apa ki-kita a-akan me-melakukan-nya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam. Sungmin bicara terbata, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar gugup pikir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggesekan kepalanya sesekali mencium rambut istrinya. Sungmin menganguk.

"Kita tidur saja ya"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati wajah terpejam suaminya. Hah! Benarkah kini ia sudah menyandang status istri. "Aku boleh tidur?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat mata bulat istrinya tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kata tanya seperti itu? Tentu saja, memangnya Oppa melarangmu?" ucap Kyuhyun. "Tapi.."

Sungmin cemberut ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Kita tidur sambil berpelukan"

Wajah Sungmin yang cemberut terhiasi rona merah di sana. Kyuhyun paling bisa membuatnya merona seperti ini. Gerakan kecil, Kyuhyun berhasil membalikan badannya hingga kini mereka tidur menyamping berhadapan.

Saling memandang. Kyuhyun menyentil ujung hidung Sungmin lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir ranum istrinya.

"Aku ingin nama panggilan ku berubah. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka kau memanggilku Oppa" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin.

Oppa?

Panggilan itu membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti adiknya yang memanggil dia bukan sebagai kekasih melainkan kakak.

"Oppa ingin aku memanggil Oppa, apa?" Sungmin mendongak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku Kyunie, seperti tadi kau menyemangatiku ketika membuat pizza"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyunie~"

"Joha"

"Tapi, Oppa tidak adil. Aku memanggil Oppa dengan Kyunie. Lalu Oppa memanggilku apa? Kau? Kau?" entah mengapa mood Sungmin kembali buruk. Ia ingat Kyuhyun jarang sekali memanggil nama kesayangannya –Minnie. Kebanyakan Sungmin atau ya seperti Sungmin bilang, kau.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya kok" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. "Mingie~" ucapnya rendah. Sungmin mendadak malu mendapat panggilan baru untuknya.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang menyamai. Itu nama panggilan yang aku berikan dan hanya aku yang berhak memanggilmu, Mingie" kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Dia tahu Sungmin pasti akan menanyakan kenapa Mingie bukan Minnie.

"Arraseo Kyunie~" ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"Mingie~"

"Heum?"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin ketika istrinya itu mendongak. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin. Kedua belah bibir itu saling mengecap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Hingga hampir kehabisan nafas. Kecupan singkat di pipi yang Sungmin layangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan setelah itu mereka tersenyum kemudian mulai menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kyunie kiri sedikit"

"Begini"

"Sedikit lagi"

"Seperti ini?"

"Sedikit lagi~ stop"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihat foto pernikahannya yang di cetak 20r, kini telah tegap terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

Jika pasangan baru menikah lainnya pergi bulan madu, tidak terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil resiko untuk Sungmin dan babynya jika di bawa pergi jarak jauh, masih ingat Sungmin langsung jatuh sakit setelah pulang dari Mokpo, jadi ia memutuskan menunggu babynya lahir hingga beberapa bulan sampai bisa di bawa bulan madu bersama.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun sibuk memasang wallpaper baru di kamar Sungmin dan baru saja selesai dengan memasang foto pernikahannya. Kyuhyun berniat membawa Sungmin tinggal di rumah yang telah ia beli jauh-jauh hari, namun Sungmin masih ingin bersama satu rumah dengan kakaknya. Jadilah ia mengalah.

"Mingie"

"Ne Kyunie?" Sungmin yang tengah melipat pakaian Kyuhyun menoleh pada suaminya.

"Aku lapar"

Sungmin melihat pada jam dinding, ia menepuk dahinya. Saking senangnya mendekor ulang kamar, ia sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang sudah petang dan dia belum memasak. Ya walau ia belum bisa memasak sehebat Eunhyuk.

"Kalo begitu Mingie mau masak dulu. Kyunie pasti capek, lebih baik Kyunie mandi saja. Sisanya biar besok lagi" setelah berkata Sungmin segera meluncur menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah merasa lelah, memilih membershikan dirinya. Dia yang biasanya duduk di kantor mengurusi berkas-berkas kini harus bersusah payah mendekor kamar Sungmin yang akan menjadi kamarnya juga.

Setelah beres dengan urusan membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah. Ia melihat Sungmin dan berniat membantu tapi istrinya itu melarang berdalih jika ia ingin memasak sendiri untuk suaminya tanpa ada campur tangan. Jika sudah bertegad seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya sembari menunggu ia duduk diruang tengah dan menonton acara berita.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena kehamilan istrinya, Sungmin kini lebih manja dan tidak malu-malu lagi padanya. Seperti sekarang ini, Sungmin memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin yang di benamkan di ceruk lehernya.

"Kyunie harum" katanya.

"Mingie~ sedang masak kan? Nanti gosong loh"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya baru menyadari jika ia masak. Entah mengapa ia selalu ingin berdekatan dengan suaminya. "Hampir lupa" cengir Sungmin. "Kyunie telpon Hae Oppa, suruh cepat pulang? Kita makan bersama" teriak Sungmin sembari berlalu menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manja Sungmin. Ia meronggoh saku celananya dan menghubungi kakak iparnya.

Ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan Donghae di telpon, sepasang tangan lentik kembali memerangkap lehernya.

"Ya sudah, cepat pulang istriku menunggumu" Kyuhyun menutup panggilan. "Mingie kenapa meninggalkan masakan lagi eoh?" tanyanya.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca. Jika istrinya ada diambang pintu dapur lalu yang memeluk leher ini..

"Seohyun"

Kyuhyun berdiri setelah melepaskan tangan gadis itu dilehernya. Ya tuhan! Ia lupa dengan keberadaan gadis itu dirumah kakak iparnya ini.

'Shit! Aku lupa ada makluk lain dirumah ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang Oppa tinggal disini. Dengan begitu kita akan sering bertemu" Seohyun melempar senyum mautnya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat pria itu bergedik.

Kyuhyun hendak pergi dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyunie jangan ganggu aku memasak. Lebih baik Kyunie di kamar saja dan tutup pintunya" kata Sungmin sembari melihat lurus pada Seohyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Kyunie tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Hm" Sungmin menganguk yakin. "Nanti kalau sudah siap makan malamnya. Mingie panggil Kyunie" lanjut Sungmin.

"Baiklah" dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu melesat menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin di lantai dua.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih berdiri memandang Seohyun. Risih dengan pandangan itu, Seohyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau berani sekarang ya? Menyebalkan sekali. Kau pasti besar kepala karena ada Hae Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa di belakangmu" dengus Seohyun. Ia menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Sungmin lalu meninggalkan wanita muda itu.

"Kenapa Seohyun eonni mengganggu suami orang?" gumam Sungmin.

Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa bisa bicara seperti itu. Entahlah, ucapannya tadi tiba-tiba keluar ketika melihat suaminya di rangkul oleh perempuan lain. Dia tidak suka.

"Ah! Masakanku" pekik tertahan Sungmin ketika bau gosong menusuk hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Kyunie~"

"Hm?"

Sungmin yang tengah berbaring sembari bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun, di kamar mereka. Ia mendongak.

"Menurut Kyunie, Seohyun eonni bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa membicarakan dia? Sudahlah aku tidak mau bahas, malas"

"Ck! Sepertinya Seohyun eonni menyukai Kyunie deh" Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya mendengar celetukan Sungmin. Sudah jelaskan! Kenapa Sungmin baru sadar sekarang. Ckck!

"Kalau Kyunie di suruh memilih antara Mingie dan Seohyun eonni. Mau pilih yang mana?"

"Kenapa bicara yang tidak penting seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan memilih MingieKyu~ sayang" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada imut. Sungmin terkikik.

"Mingie~ lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani, wae?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa diketahui Sungmin. Ia meraih dagu Sungmin lalu mendongakkan hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Boleh malam ini Kyunie melakukannya"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekpresi terkejut dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum istrinya. Membuai lembut lewat gerakan pelan bibirnya membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Sungmin mencengkram kerah piyamanya merasa gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku.. aku" Sungmin tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan. Apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya tulus atau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya?

Kyuhyun tahu kerisauan hati Sungmin. Mungkin istrinya masih kecewa terhadap perbuatanya dulu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat pada kedua manik kelam suaminya. "Apa Kyunie sungguh mencintai Mingie?" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah keraguan di kedua foxy esyes Sungmin. "Mingie meragukan Kyunie? Apa karena perbuatan Kyunie waktu itu. Hingga Mingie menganggap Kyunie orang yang hanya menginginkan tubuh Mingie begitu?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Apa yang Kyuhyun bilang memang 100% benar. Ia ragu Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun hanya sedikit sulit karena perbuatan yang telah suaminya itu lakukan.

"Kyunie tahu, Kyunie salah. Tapi sungguh demi Tuhan! Kyunie mencintai Mingie"

Sungmin memberanikan menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ia temukan di kedua mata Kyuhyun tapi nihil. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah keyakinan disana.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ragu lagi sekarang. "Maafkan Mingie~"

#

Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan hampir terkikik melihatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memandangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mingie malu~" cicit Sungmin dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Kini keadaan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sama-sama nexed. Baru pertama kali ini ia telanjang bulat di hadapan laki-laki, ya walaupun sebelumnya ia pernah bertelanjang sebelumnya tapi ia sungguh tak ingat apapun ketika itu.

"Jangan malu" dengan itu Kyuhyun mengecup leher mulus Sungmin membuat lenguhan keluar dari mulut kecil istrinya.

Kyuhyun terus memberikan kecupannya dari leher, pundak, dada dan kini berakhir mengecup perut datar Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan batang tegangnya pada lubang sempitnya. Sungmin dengan jelas kini merasakan sengatan listrik kenikmatan akan gerakan keluar masuk junior Kyuhyun di liang vaginanya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyunie~..."

"Buka matamu, Mingie sayang" Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang berada di pelipis Sungmin. Wanita itu menggeleng, terlihat jelas tengah merasakan gerakan pelan kepemilikan Kyuhyun yang terus menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"Buka matamu, ku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, Sungmin membuka matanya. Pandangan sayu yang terlihat membuat nafsu Kyuhyun bertambah. "Kyunie~" panggil Sungmin.

"Oh god" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ohh.. ahhh.. ahh.. ahh.. Kyu..eummm...sshhh.."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mempercepat tusukannya tapi ia ingat jika dalam perut Sungmin ada sebuah kehidupan, baby nya.

"AHH.." Sungmin klimaks terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak bisa menahan buncahan kenikmatan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Tahan sebentar. Kyunie belum keluar" geram Kyuhyun. Ia terus memaju mundurkan juniornya. Menyentuh titik ternikmat Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus ia tumbuk.

"Kyu.. ohh... ahh... lelahh~"

"Sebentarrr lagihh ohh..." beberapa kali tusukan akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai pada puncaknya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spremanya di luar. Ia sempat membaca sebuah artikel jika sperma bisa mengancam keselamatan bayinya.

Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut agar tidak menindih Sungmin sepenuhnya. Wajahnya ia cerukkan keleher Sungmin, ia masih menikmati saat-saat pelepasan kenikmatannya.

"Kyunie~ haus"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rengekan Sungmin. Ia bangkit dan membantu Sungmin duduk. Untung setiap akan tidur, ia selalu menyiapkan air di nakas. Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir tersedak ketika matanya melihat pada junior Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan sisa sperma, membuat suaminya itu tertawa.

"Ishh" dengus Sungmin. Wanita itu pun menutup dadanya, ia baru sadar jika keadaanya masih telanjang.

"Kenapa di tutupi seperti itu" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie cerewet" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring dan dirinya pun demikian. Meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi mulus Sungmin. Mendaratkan ciuman kilat pada bibir shap M itu. "Jaljayo nae sarang"

"Jalja Kyunie" dan mereka pun mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum ketika para karyawan menyapanya. Pria muda itu kini berada di Cho Group yang dimana perusahaan yang di pegang ayahnya. Urusan bisnis hingga Hangeng menyuruhnya untuk datang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift, dengan tegap ia berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya. Bersamaan dengan ia akan membuka pintu, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dan yang membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pria tua itu terus melihatnya dengan sorot entahlah, marah? Benci? Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Cih! Ada apa dengan pria itu?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia pun masuk keruang ayahnya.

#

Sosok pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari Cho Grup, pria itu buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar" monolognya. Langsung saja ia meronggoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari waktu yang tepat. Jalankan rencana yang sudah aku buat" ujarnya.

"..."

Panggilan itu terputus. "Cih, ayah dan anak sama saja. Kalian liat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan" pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

"Lee Sungmin, ah salah. Kini namamu Cho Sungmin. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang" gumamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 up.

Eottoke chapter kali ini?

Membosankan? Mian ne, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi menuju END. Masih ada 2 konflik lagi yang belum tuntas, si Ahjusshi ma si Seohyun /plak. Makasih buat chingudeul yang udah ngoreksi dan kasih sarannya ^^. Maaf ga bisa balas review, cos aku ga pandai balas review entar malah jatohnya chingudeul ilfeel deh #pelukKyu.

Chapter 7

ratu kyuhae, Sanshaini Hikari, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, Bunnyming1186, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, nova137, babychoi137, uchie chan, leejisung4, may moon 581, Shywona489, Ai Rin Lee, minnie kyumin, Aegyeo789, leedidah, abilhikmah, 137KyuMin, aismamangkona, kimRyan2124, IMYuraw26, rinatya12kmsyjs, allea1186, Cho Ocean, snow drop 1272, LiveLoveKyumin, Frostbee, Chominhyun, TiffyTiffanyLee, 143 is 137, kyuxmine, kiran theacyankEsa, auliaJC, Kikyu Cho, ShinJiWoo920202, dewi k tubagus, thiafumings, yuli love kyumin, Rnye, sitara1083, kimteechul, ayudesy1222, sungmin saranghae 96, kimhyera96, xelo, kyumin coplen, Shin, Kim RyeoSung342409, keikofeyla, Anggunyu, Yaya Saya, PaboGirl, Guest, Gye0mindo, fariny, sandrimayy88, Guest, ChoLee, Cywelf, diahmiftachulningtyas, MinnieGalz, melee, rinie moet, shalza, Chikyumin, pumpkin, yolyol, joy, anakyumin, asdfghjkyu, ouhji, GyuMing, Sarah Basri, dhinarizki, tarry24792, Xiao Lulu, minniekyu, Guest

Chapter 8

ratu kyuhae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Shywona489, Bunnyming1186, via elf 1, farahauliaputri21, diahmiftachulningtyas, Chominhyun, babychoi137, snow drop 1272, cloudswan, kiran theacyankEsa, HZT Barbie, Ega EXOkpopers, aismamangkona, Rinda Cho Joyer, allea1186, LiveLoveKyumin, leedidah, nova137, rinie moet, kimRyan2124, sungmin saranghae 96, auliaJC, kimteechul, ayudesy1222, 143 is 137, xelo, kyuxmine, abilhikmah, Cho Ocean, dewi k tubagus, sandrimayy88, yolyol, fonami joy niellee, 137KyuMin, minnie kyumin, teukiangle, Kikyu Cho, thiafumings, riakyuminshiper, TiffyTiffanyLee, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Cho Adah Joyers, Sanshaini Hikari, yuli love kyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, Frostbee, pumpkin, melee, Cywelf, AngeLeeteuk, Anggunyu, Kim RyeoSung342409, Guest, Guest, Guest, keikofeyla, PaboGirl, ajid kyumin, Sarah Basri, ouhji, Chikyumin, ChoLee, tarry24792, fariny, Yaya Saya, Shin, Guest, MinnieGalz, mandakyumin, Guest, Guest, sitara1083, kyuna13

See next chapter semua #lambai_tangan


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"Siapa orang yang tadi keluar itu Appa?" Kyuhyun mengambil air mineral di kulkas yang tersedia di ruang kerja ayahnya itu, meneguknya.

"Siapa?"

"Pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari sini" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa padanya Kyuhyun-ah?" Hangeng menatap putranya yang tengah berpikir. "Appa rasa kau memang tak ingat"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Ingatanku buruk" katanya. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Kim Young Min. CEO SM. 2 tahun ini perusahannya tengah terpuruk. Tapi anehnya, uang milik pribadinya bukan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan tapi malah di gunakannya entah untuk apa" jelas Hangeng. Sedangkan putranya tampak tak peduli dan lebih memilih membaca buku otomotif terbaru yang berada di meja sofa tanpa melepas kupingnya dari menyimak ucapan sang ayah.

SM, adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang periklanan. Perusahan itu jatuh ketika media mendapati fakta jika CEO sering sekali bermain dengan 'wanita' dan ketidak adilan dalam pemberian upah pada karyawannya.

"CEO SM? Kim Young Min? Aku merasa pernah mendengarnya"

"Tentu saja, dia pernah mengajukan kerja sama dan meminta bantuan dana pada mu Kyuhyun-ah tapi kau tolak" Kyuhyun memandang Hangeng tidak mengerti. "Siwon yang bilang"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk o. "Aku ingat sekarang. Ah, ternyata orang tua itu" gumam Kyuhyun. "Dia kekeh sekali meminta bantuan pada Cho Corp. Padahal dilihat dari riwayat perusahaanya tidak ada sepersen pun bisa menguntungkan Cho Corp. Perusahaannya juga limit. Dan dari caranya meminta bantuan.."Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih ingat caci makinya padaku. Ck! Apa dia kemari karena hal yang sama?"

Hangeng mensave document yang baru saja ia ketik. Mengambil sebuah map yang berisi tentang kerjasama yang akan di bicarakan dengan putranya itu dan melangkah duduk didekat Kyuhyun.

"Ya begitulah. Dan sebelum menemuimu. Dia sudah beberapa kali menemui Appa"

"Appa menolaknya?" Hangeng menganguk."Dia juga menatapku bengis ketika berpapasan tadi. Apa dia masih dendam" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi orang yang tidak penting.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang dengan posisi Eunhyuk bersandar di dada bidang Donghae membuat Sungmin iri. Merasa di perhatikan Donghae melirik pada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa melihat kami terus. Iri?" Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar celetukan kekasihnya itu. Mereka tengah menikmati suasana sore hari dengan minum teh dan menonton tv.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jika ada Kyunie, kami yang akan jadi pasangan paling romantis mengalahkan Oppa" wanita muda itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cepatlah Oppa dan Eonni menikah"

Eunhyuk gelagapan mendengar tuturan Sungmin. Ia bangkit dari sandaran di dada Donghae dan duduk dengan normal.

"Hohoho. Tidak usah disuruh pun Oppa akan melakukannya. Tunggu saja sampai hari itu tiba" ujar Donghae.

Ia pernah ingin melamar Eunhyuk, tapi waktu itu batal karena ia melihat seluet sosok Sungmin di restoran (Donghae-Sungmin bertemu). Dan sampai sekarang ia belum merencanakan ulang untuk melamar sang pujaan hati.

"Kau akan melamarku? Kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya itu menganguk. "Mau. Kapan kau akan melamarku?"

Donghae terkekeh lalu menyentil hidung bangir Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu aku akan segera menemui orang tuamu, meminta izin untuk mengikatmu menjadi istriku"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya sedangkan Eunhyuk tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini tidak ada polisi yang akan menyeretmu" kata Eunhyu sembari terkekeh dan Donghae cemberut.

"Eh, polisi?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Waktu itu, Eonni dan Oppamu ini bertengkar. Eonni marah dan pulang tapi ketika akan masuk rumah, Oppamu datang menjelaskan semuanya sembari menarik tangan Eonni untuk membuktikan kesalahpahaman di antara kami"

"Kesalahpahaman apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menunduk malu. "Ada seorang gadis memeluk Oppa, dan perempuan ini.." Donghae menusuk-nusuk pipi Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mengira Oppa berselingkuh. Huh! Padahal gadis itu hanya teman. Cinta Oppa diragukan" adu Donghae pada Sungmin, dramatisir.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Eunhyuk berdehem untuk melanjutkan cerita. Waktu itu, dirinya dan Donghae sampai bertengkar di depan rumahnya. Ayahnya memorgiki anaknya tengah bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda. Sontak saja langsung menghampiri HaeHyuk yang sebelumnya sudah menelpon polisi, melaporkan jika ada perusuh di rumahnya.

Donghae meminta izin untuk di beri waktu berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, tapi ayah kekasihnya itu tidak mau mendengarkan sampai dua orang polisi datang dan menyeretnya. Eunhyuk yang tidak menyangka akan hal itu, langsung berbicara pada ayahnya. Kesalahpahaman selesai dan Donghae tidak jadi di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Oppa berani juga ya" kagum Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu dong. Lee Donghae" Donghae membusungkan dadanya. "Ah!" pekiknya ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Polisi" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa dengan polisi Oppa?"

"Oppa lupa belum mencabut laporan pada polisi. Aish! Padahal ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak Oppa bertemu denganmu" Donghae berdiri dan mengambil jaket di kamarnya. dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu menuruni anak tangga, berpamitan pada adik dan kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati Oppa" Donghae melambaikan tanganya pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk lalu langsung menancab gas.

"Memangnya mencabut laporan apa Eonni?" tanya Sungmin.

"Laporan tentang hilangnya Minnie" Sungmin beroh ria. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kembali masuk kerumah.

"Eonni disini" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Seohyun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. "Tadi aku melihat Oppa tampak buru-buru, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Seohyun, pandangannya menatap Sungmin malas lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Bukan apa-apa. Donghae hanya pergi kekantor polisi untuk mencabut laporan tentang Minnie"

Deg

Seohyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "O-oppa ke-kantor polisi?" tanyanya terbata. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Tanpa berpamitan, Seohyun berlari menyetop taksi yang lewat di depan perumahan. Dalam pikirannya ia harus menyusul Donghae.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dan mengendikan bahu mereka masing-masing. "Lebih baik kita siapkan makan malam" usul Sungmin.

.

.

.

Donghae melirik kesana kemari mencari petugas polisi yang menangani kasus hilangnya Sungmin. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu tersenyum cerah ketika matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang dicarinya.

Dengan langkah ringan Donghae menghampiri orang itu yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa map.

"Apa kabar Kangta-ssi"

Pria matang yang benama Kangta itu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Ia tampak termenung ketika melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum maklum. Kangta bekerja di pelayan jasa, pasti banyak orang yang meminta bantuannya hingga ia tidak mengingat Donghae.

"Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae yang melaporkan tentang kehilangan adikku"

Kangta berusaha berpikir. Beberapa saat berlalu, pria berumur awal 40 itu berseru ketika mengingat Donghae. Pemuda yang selang 2 hari selalu datang ke kantor polisi menemuinya untuk menanyakan perkembangan pencarian adiknya selama hampir 1 tahun. Kangta sempat risih. Tapi ia memaklumi.

Kangta menyuruh Donghae untuk duduk. Kedua laki-laki beda usia itu tampak bercengkrama sebentar. "Ada perlu apa lagi kau kemari eum?" tanya Kangta. "Jangan bilang adikmu kembali hilang" candanya.

Donghae sempat tidak mengerti ucapan Kangta. Tapi Donghae tidak ambil pusing. "Ano.. itu Kangta-ssi, aku kemari ingin mencabut laporan tentang hilangnya adikku"

Kangta menatap Donghae. "Kau sudah mencabut laporannya sejak dulu"

Donghae termenung. Kapan ia mencabut laporannya? Tidak, dan tidak pernah ia mencabut laporannya.

"Kenapa kau tampak bingung seperti itu? Bukankah kau menyuruh adikmu yang satunya untuk mencabut laporanmu setelah 1 tahun kau melaporkan kehilangan"

Donghae menunduk, berpikir tentang pernyataan yang Kangta katakan. "Aigoo.. Kau masih muda tapi sudah pelupa. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja sendiri pada adikmu itu. Benarkan Agasshi?" tunjuk Kangta pada gadis yang masih komplit berseragam sekolah yang tengah berdiri di belakang Donghae.

Pemuda penyuka ikan itu lantas menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang entah menyiratkan raut apa yang di tunjukan Seohyun padanya.

#

"Jelaskan maksud dari Kangta-ssi yang menyebutkan aku mencabut laporan tentang hilangnya Sungmin. Kapan Oppa menyurhmu?" Donghae menatap tajam pada Seohyun. Gadis itu terdiam sembari menundukan wajahnya.

Taman kota di waktu petang ini yang terlihat sepi, hingga suara Donghae yang pelan pun membuat terdengar jelas dan keras di telinga Seohyun.

"Jangan diam saja Seohyun. Capat jelaskan pada Oppa" Seohyun terterhenyak ketika Donghae membentaknya. Nyalinya semakin ciut dan entah mengapa matanya kini terasa panas dan embun air pun mulai terproduksi di kedua matanya.

Donghae tampak mengontrol emosinya dengan cara menatap langit-langit sore. "Kau mencabut laporannya. Wae?"

"..."

"_5 tahun, dan baru sekarang kau menemukan Sungmin, kemana saja kau selama ini?"_

"_5 tahun, selama itu aku pun mencarinya aku tidak diam saja"_

"_Aku yakin kau tidak terpikir kesana. Tsk, karena kebodohanmu hingga memakai waktu lama untuk bisa kembali bersama adikmu"_

Kelebatan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun memuhi otaknya. Benar! Kyuhyun benar. Dia memang bodoh.

"Jadi selama ini aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang kosong dari polisi" gumamnya. Donghae tidak habis pikir. Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Donghae menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi laporan yang Seohyun sampaikan padanya dari kantor polisi mengenai Sungmin itu, omong kosong. Dan bodohnya dia percaya.

"4 tahun kau membohongiku. Kenapa kau tega sekali Seohyun-ah" Seohyun sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu, Seohyun" teriak Donghae. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Seohyun yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar teriakan Donghae, akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku tidak ingin Sungmin di temukan dan membuat Oppa berhenti menyayangiku. Aku membencinya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Oppa karena Sungmin lebih menjadi prioritas Oppa dibandingkan aku. Karena itu aku mencabut laporan-"

Plak

Seohyun membulatkan matanya ketika rasa panas menjalar di kulit pipinya. Kata-kata yang terlontar pun langsung terhenti ketika Donghae menamparnya.

Donghae memjamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat. Sumpah demi tuhan, dia belum pernah menampar satu perempuan pun dalam hidupnya tapi sekarang, apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia menampar adiknya sendiri.

Seohyun berjongkong, menangis dengan pilu. Kedua tangannya berhasil menutup seluruh wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan.

Jujur. Donghae akui. Ia menyesal telah melayangkan tamparan pada Seohyun. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa, reflek ketika mendengar Seohyun mengatakan membenci Sungmin dan dengan sengaja mencabut laporan yang menjadi harapannya bertemu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kenyal istrinya yang tengah cemberut. Sudah 3 jam Donghae pergi dan belum kembali, Seohyun pun belum pulang juga. Padahal Sungmin sudah memasak makanan kesukan Donghae dengan bimbingan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Lebih baik cepat habiskan makan nya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap makanan di depannya. "Apa Mingie mau aku suapi?" tawar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis pada istrinya berharap dengan senyuman itu Sungmin luluh.

Tapi yang di dapat malah deathglare dari sang istri. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, ketika ia ingin memanjakan Sungmin, wanita itu yang tidak mau. Ketika Sungmin sendiri ingin bermanja ria walau dirinya tengah sibuk dengan dokumen, dia malah tidak di perbolehkan untuk menolak. Hah! Wanita hamil memang aneh.

"Kyuhyun benar. Makan lagi, ingat ada baby di perut Minnie sekarang" Eunhyuk ikut membujuk adik iparnya itu.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang" kata Sungmin dengan manjanya.

"Ya sudah ini makan pencuci mulutnya" Eunhyuk menyodorkan pudding rasa coklat pada Sungmin yang diterima senang hati oleh calon ibu muda itu.

5 suapan, terdengar pintu rumah terbuka diiringai derap langkah cepat. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melihat Seohyun yang berlari menuju lantai dua dan setelah itu terdengar pula pintu yang di di banting keras sampai Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa dengan Seohyun Eonni, Oppa?" Donghae menoleh pada Sungmin, ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Oppa kekamar dulu ya" pamit Donghae.

"Oppa~" Sungmin mencekal lengan kakaknya. "Oppa makan dulu. Oppa belum makan kan? Minnie sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan Oppa loh" bujuk Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Biarkan saja disitu. Nanti Oppa makan. Oppa mau mandi dulu" Donghae melepas Sungmin lalu melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Eunhyuk menyadari keadaaan tidak baik-baik saja pada Donghae, ia berinisatif menyusul kekasihnya itu, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di ruang makan.

"Ada yang tidak beres" gumam Sungmin.

"Sudah lah" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Biarkan saja. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula" ucapnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik suaminya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ayo kita mengintip" kata Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tidak sempat melayangkan protesnya ketika Sungmin sudah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Sungmin menyuntuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar suami tampannya itu diam.

Dengan berjalan ninja (?), Sungmin mendekati kamar Donghae. Pelan-pelan Sungmin membuka pintu kayu itu sesenyap mungkin. Sungmin menyimpitkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar kakaknya.

Wajahnya tersipu melihat Donghae tengah memeluk Eunhyuk. Erat sekali. Sungmin menoleh ketika Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudah mengintipnya. Lebih baik kita cuci piring bersama, eotte?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Mingie yang cuci, Kyunie yang bilas"

"Oke" Kyuhyun memberi gesture setuju dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun bernapas lega Sungmin mengikuti usulannya dan berhenti mengintip seperti ini.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengusap bahu Seohyun pelan. Gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Terlalu malas apalagi pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh bentakan dan teriakan Donghae padanya.

Eunhyuk tahu itu semua. Donghae sudah menceritakan tentang Seohyun yang mencabut laporan hilangnya Sungmin, hingga sampai pagi tadi Donghae tidak sedikit pun menoleh pada Seohyun.

"Eonni sudah tahu semuanya kan?" Seohyun bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Eunhyuk berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Hae Oppa marah besar padaku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Apapun yang mengenai Donghae, Eunhyuk tahu hingga tentang Seohyun yang diangkat oleh Donghae pun perempuan 26 tahun itu pun tahu. Tak ada yang di sembunyikan Donghae darinya.

Sejak pertama melihat Seohyun, Eunhyuk sudah menilai bagaimana gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang. Menemukan seseorang yang menyayanginya hingga bisa di katakan bergantung pada orang itu. Eunhyuk tidak sampai berpikir jika Seohyun menggunakan cara salah supaya orang yang ia sayangi tetap bersamanya.

"Apa Oppa membenciku?"

"Apa Donghae orang pendendam?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya. "Donghae hanya sedang kesal" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Tanpa aku katakan, Eonni juga sudah tahu kan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Boleh Eonni kasih pendapat?"

Seohyun menatap Eunhyuk, gadis itu tidak menolak atau mengiyakan pertanyaan kekasih kakaknya itu. Eunhyuk menarik kesimpulan 'yes' dari diamnya Seohyun.

"Kau pasti tahu, Donghae itu menyayangimu dengan tulus. Walau Sungmin sudah bersamanya, tapi dia juga tidak melupakanmu, iyakan?"

"..."

"Eonni tahu ketakutanmu. Tapi selama ini, ketakutan itu tidak terjadi bukan?"

"Tapi kemarin Oppa berteriak dan membentakku"

"Kenapa Donghae sampai berteriak dan membentakmu?" Eunhyuk menatap Seohyun. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang bersiap turun dari kelopak mata gadis 18 tahun itu. "Donghae begitu, karena kau sudah melakukan hal yang salah. Bukan tanpa sebab"

"Jadilah anak baik yang bisa Donghae percaya. Jangan rusak kasih sayang yang Donghae curahkan padamu jadi rasa benci karena sikap burukmu, Seohyun-ah. Hm?"

"Kau tidak mau kan sampai ketakutan mu itu terjadi?"

Saat itu Eunhyuk merasakan getar ponselnya. Ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan id sang kekasih tertera disana.

"Oppamu sudah mencari Eonni" Eunhyuk berdiri. Mengambil tasnya kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Seohyun. "Eonni pergi dulu ya"

#

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Matanya tak beralih dari artikel yang tengah ia baca sekarang ini mengenai Kim Young Min. Entah mengapa perasaannya menyuruh untuk mengetahu latar belakang pria paruh baya itu.

"Hyung"

"Hm?" Siwon yang tengah memeriksa documen berdehem singkat.

"Sibuk tidak?"

"Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri Siwon. "Cari tahu apa pun tentang Kim Young Min ini ya. T.O.L.O.N.G ya"

Dengan terheran Siwon menganguk. "Sebentar" ucapnya lalu berpikir sebentar. "Kim Young Min? Kim Young Min CEO SM?" Kyuhyun menganguk semangat. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu tantangnya?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kemarin ketika aku pergi ke Cho Group. Aku berpapasan dengannya. Anehnya, dia menatapku tajam. Cih, apa maksudnya coba?"

Kini giliran Siwon yang mengendikan bahunya. "Kira-kira kapan aku terima informasinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau inginnya kapan?" Siwon bertanya balik.

"Sore ini? Ah ani, Siang ini. Bisa?"

"Siang ini kau menerima informasi tentangnya" jawab Siwon.

.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali tertawa ketika tayangan yang ia tonton menampilkan hal lucu. Sebungkus kentang goreng berada di pangkuannya dan sebungkus lagi sudah tidak ada isinya bergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Ting tong

Sungmin mengecilkan volume televisi, ia merapikan pakaiannya sebentar lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

Deg

Sungmin terpaku melihat siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya kini. "Apa kabar adik manis?" sapanya.

Sungmin berusaha menutup pintu, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja. Dengan teratur, Sungmin berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada 3 orang yang kini sudah masuk kerumahnya.

"M-mau a-apalagi ka-kalian ke-kemari?"

Dengan santai salah satu pria berjas hitam itu, yang dulu membawanya ke tempat laknak, duduk nyaman di single sofa.

"Membawamu pergi dari sini" jawab pria itu.

"K-kem-bali?"

"Ah! Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuan Kim Young Min. Dia membelimu dari Bos, dan membiarkanmu berkeliaran diluar. Hingga kau tinggal di kediaman Cho Hangeng dengan nyaman" Pria itu menatap Sungmin. "Kau masih ingatkan dengan Tuan Kim Young Min?"

Sungmin tidak akan pernah lupa dengan orang itu, orang yang berhasil menjajakan bibirnya pada leher dan bahunya. Menjijikan. Kelebatan kejadian waktu itu pun berterbangan kembali hingga membuatnya pening.

"Kau meng-ngenal Cho Hangeng?" tanya Sungmin.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Hangeng" tandasnya. "Tuan Kim Young Min sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Dan sekarang, kau harus kembali kepemilikmu"

"Ak-aku bukan miliknya"

"Lalu kau pikir kau milik siapa? Suamimu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung terbayang di kepala Sungmin. Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin berusaha menghubungi suaminya tapi salah satu pria itu merebut ponselnya tanpa bisa Sungmin pertahankan.

"Cukup main-mainnya" pria itu berdiri dan memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk menangkap Sungmin.

"TIDAK" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin melempar apapun yang berhasil diraihnya. Bantal sofa, pot tapi tak membuat pria-pria itu jera malah mereka menertawakannya. Sungmin lengah dan dengan mudah tubuhnya terperangkap oleh salah satu pria itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga pria itu dan Sungmin langsung menoleh pada sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga. Secercah harapan Sungmin pegang, melihat Seohyun memergoki ulah ketika pria itu.

"Eonni" panggil Sungmin.

"Apa kau akan diam nona? Atau sebaliknya?" tanya pria yang tadi berbincang dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin melemparkan wajah memohon pada Seohyun untuk memohonnya. Tapi gadis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku tidak akan menggangu. Silahkan saja"

Pria berjas hitam itu menyeringai mendengar jawaban Seohyun dan melihat gadis itu berlalu tidak peduli.

"Eonni" teriak Sungmin. "Eonni tolong aku"

"Lepaskan aku. Jebal" ronta Sungmin ketika salah satu pria menyeretnya.

"Kau berisik ya"

Dan kata-kata itu yang terakhir Sungmin dengar setelah salah satu pria membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang terlebih dulu di bumbuhi obat bius. Mereka tidak mau sampai tetangga curiga. Beruntung pula ini jam sibuk hingga kawasan itu tampak lenggang.

Didalam kamar, Seohyun terpengkur memeluk tubuhnya. Deru mobil yang menjauh dari halaman rumahnya membuat Seohyun semakin frustrasi. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?

"_Jangan rusak kasih sayang yang Donghae curahkan padamu jadi rasa benci karena sikap burukmu, Seohyun-ah"_

"_Kau tidak mau kan sampai ketakutan mu itu terjadi"_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau sampai Oppa membenciku" gumam Seohyun. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Oppa"

#

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat deretan kalimat yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Ia tengah membaca informasi tentang Kim Young Min.

"Kau hebat Hyung, bisa mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat" puji Kyuhyun.

"Yah. Taemin yang bekerja aku hanya membantu sedikit. Yang hebat itu dia bukan aku" jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya.

Teamin adalah adik kelas Siwon di sekolah dulu. Bekerja sebagai detektif dan informan yang di kontrak eklusive oleh Cho Group untuk membantu Hangeng atau Kyuhyun jika membutuhkan informasi tentang calon relasi bisnis kedua CEO itu.

"Malang sekali nasibnya" gumam Kyuhyun ketika membaca jika Kim Young Min di tinggal istrinya dan 2 putranya setelah menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah bergumul dengan wanita bayaran.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Siwon.

"Hm?"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sungguh tidak enak mengatakannya. "Halaman terakhir pasti membuatmu terkejut"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, pria kelahiran februari itu pun membuka lembar terakhir. Matanya langsung membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Ini..?"

"Aku sudah bilang kau pasti terkejut"

Kyuhyun memegang keningnya. Kenapa bisa?

"_Tapi anehnya, uang milik pribadinya bukan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan tapi malah di gunakannya entah untuk apa"-_Hangeng.

"Bukan untuk apa, tapi untuk membeli istriku" gumam Kyuhyun. Sembari melihat tulisan yang mengatakan jika Kim Young Min membeli seorang gadis dari sebuah tempat prostitusi 'terkenal' dengan bayaran mahal karena gadis itu masih bersih dan tak tersentuh.

Shit. Beginikah orang yang selalu tidak perduli. Kyuhyun merutuki sifat jelek dirinya. Bagaimana ia sampai tidak tahu hal ini. Ani. Dia memang tidak perduli, yang ia pikirkan Sungmin sudah bersamanya. Bodohnya ia merasa itu berarti masalah sudah tuntas.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Pulang. Perasaanku tidak enak setelah membaca riwayat pria tua itu" Kyuhyun memakai jasnya. Ia hendak mengambil ponselnya ketika benda persegi kotak itu berdering.

"Hallo.."

"..."

Plip.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon yang melihat wajah sepupunya memucat.

#

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Siwon di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menemukan Seohyun yang terduduk di sofa, tengah menggenggam pinggir bajunya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

Seohyun berdiri, ia memandang Kyuhyun sebentar. Baru saja Seohyun akan bicara, pintu rumah kembali terbuka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk. "Bagaimana bisa Sungmin di culik?" tanya Donghae, terlihat pemuda itu menahan tangis. Eunhyuk mengusap lengan kekasihnya berusaha membuat Donghae tenang.

"Waktu itu, aku sedang di kamar. Terdengar Sungmin yang berteriak jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat. Dan saat itu, Sungmin sudah di cekal oleh salah satu pria"

"Kau tidak menelpon polisi?" tanya Donghae sarkatis, Seohyun menatap kakaknya itu sendu. "Aku tidak tahu harus apa ketika.." jawab pelan Seohyun.

"Jadi kau tidak menelpon polisi?" lagi pertanyaan Donghae membuat Seohyun menundukan kepalanya.

Kenapa Donghae seperti itu? Seohyun akui, pikiran kotor untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang Sungmin yang di bawa pergi oleh ketiga pria asing itu pada Donghae maupun Kyuhyun sempat hinggap di kepalanya.

Namun karena ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia sadar. Kelakuan buruknya hanya membuat Donghae membencinya. Jadi selang beberapa menit ia menghubungi Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang ia dapatkan? Tatapan curiga yang di terimanya dari Donghae. Betapa hatinya hancur melihat mata lembut itu berubah menatapnya benci.

"Hae, tenanglah" kata Eunhyuk. Perempuan itu melangkah mendekat Seohyun dan membawa gadis itu kembali ke kamar.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Matanya terpejam erat. Kenapa ia sangat lambat menyadari kejanggalan ini? Runtuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi. Mela-"

"Tidak usah. Kau diam saja" tangkas Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa diam saja sedangkan aku mengetahui jika adikku di culik" ujar Donghae marah. Kyuhyun memegang dahinya. Menghela nafas berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar bahwa polisi akan menerima laporan jika dalam 2 x 24 jam orang itu belum kembali?"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau diam lah Lee Donghae. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu 5 tahun untuk menemukan istriku" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Donghae mengandalkan amarahnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?" Donghae mencengkram kerah jas Kyuhyun membuat adik iparnya itu berdiri. Apakah Kyuhyun tengah mengejeknya?

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae malas. "Sudahlah, kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini?" Siwon melepas cengkraman Donghae pada Kyuhyun. "Ahjusshi menelpon, dia sudah menghubungi orang kepercayaanya termasuk Teamin" kata Siwon. Di perjalan tadi ia menghubungi Hangeng mengabarkan jika Sungmin di culik.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pikirannya terus saja terpusat pada Sungmin. Ia yakin Kim Young Min ada di balik semua ini. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika pria tua itu yang membeli Sungmin.

Sungmin..

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Andai saja ia menyadari lebih awal, pasti masalah dengan Kim Young Min sudah sejak dulu sudah selesai. Beres, tuntas.

Sungmin..

Hatinya menjerit. Kenapa dia tidak ada saat istrinya itu membutuhkannya. Shit! Kyuhyun akan pastikan jika Sungmin mau tinggal berdua bersamanya, Kyuhyun akan memasang CCTV di setiap penjuru rumah agar bisa mengintai istri serta anak-anaknya kelak.

Sebentar..

CCTV

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba mengundang tatapan heran dari Donghae dan Siwon. Tanpa berkata apapun, pria kelahiran 3 februari itu berlari keluar rumah. Donghae dan Siwon yang khawatir, mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun kau mau kemana" teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun berhenti di perempatan jalan yang terletak 5 rumah dari rumah Donghae. Ia mengandah mencari sesuatu yang akan menjadi kunci agar ia bisa segera menemukan Sungmin. Senyumnya terkembang ketika ia melihat CCTV.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau gila eoh?" damprat Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan. Pria berkulit pucat itu meronggoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar suara dari sembrang sana.

"Minho-yah. Aku butuh bantuanmu"

#

Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada rekaman CCTV. Ia dengan jelas melihat tubuh istrinya di angkat ala bridal style oleh pria asing. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Minnie-yah" lirih Donghae.

"Kita mulai pencariannya?" tanya Minho. Diusianya yang masih muda, Minho sudah menduduki jabatan Kepala Polisi. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat Hangeng, dan Minho pun berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan jabatan Minho, Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa melihat rekaman lalu lintas yang terjadi siang itu untuk mencari kemana arah mobil yang membawa Sungmin pergi.

Mata Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Minho sendiri tidak lepas melihat pada 10 monitor yang menampilkan padatnya lalu lintas.

Siwon memisahkan diri ketika ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat siapa yang menelpon yang ternyata Taemin. Pria tinggi itu tampak serius berbicara.

"Itu.. itu bukan?" tunjuk Donghae pada mobil hitam yang baru saja masuk ke jalur tol. "Benar" kata Minho ketika dengan jelas melihat plat mobil yang membawa istri Kyuhyun.

"Mereka menuju kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Gyeongju" gumam Kyuhyun ketika matanya melihat plang penunjuk jalan di jalur tol tersebut.

"Bagus sekali. Daerah pegunungan rendah, tempat yang cocok untuk menyekap seseorang" celetuk Minho.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. "Apa?"

"Teamin menghubungiku. Kim Young Min memiliki 3 rumah di 3 tempat yang berbeda. Nowon, Gangnam dan-"

"Gyeongju" kata Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Eoh? Kau tahu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik Minho. "Suruh anak buah mu bersiap" kata Kyuhyun. Minho berdecak. "Arraseo, Cho Sajangnim" ujarnya. Huh! Padahal dirinya yang kepala polisi, tapi kenapa dia yang jadi di suruh-suruh.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Minho yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Menjemput istriku" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari wajah tua Kim Young Min sejak suruhannya berhasil membawa Sungmin. Perempuan menggoda itu kini masih tertidur di ranjang king size di kediamannya.

Kim Young Min duduk di pinggir ranjang samping Sungmin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah ayu Sungmin.

Sejak ia melihat foto cantik Sungmin yang di tawarkan oleh pemilik tempat langananya menyalurkan hasrat birahi. Ia sudah jatuh dan dengan sukarela mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa Sungmin satu malam.

Malam yang harusnya ia bisa merasakan nikmat, tapi tak terealisasikan karena berontaknya Sungmin malah sampai melarikan diri. Walau begitu sampai sekarang ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan bagaimana harum dan lembutnya kulit leher dan bahu Sungmin yang berhasil ia cicipi. Dan karena itu pula, dirinya mengeluarkan kocek lebih besar untuk membeli Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan jika perusahaannya yang tengah di ambang kehancuran.

Dirinya harus bersabar ketika suruhanya melaporkan jika Sungmin tinggal di keluarga Cho. Siapa yang tak tahu keluarga terpandang itu?

Salah langkah, dia bisa langsung hancur dalam sekejam mata. Namun kali ini, ia tidak bisa bertahan dan bersabar lagi. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah usulan kerjasama bisnis dan pertolongan dana dengan dirinya. Perusahaanya limit, di tinggal oleh istri dan putra membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Sudah tidak adalagi harapan untuk perusahaanya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia merusak aset berharga yang Cho Kyuhyun miliki. Ia ingin melihat wajah tersiksa Hangeng melihat bagaimana frustrasi putra tunggalnya yang meratapi nasib istri belianya. Toh ia yang membebaskan Sungmin dari tempat prostitusi itu dan balasnya ia bisa menikmati tubuh menggoda itu bukan? Seharusnya Kyuhyun berterima kasih padanya.

"Eungh.." Sungmin melenguh. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, seketika itu pun pening melanda. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat pria yang bukan suaminya. Pria itu..

"Kau sudah sadar cantik?" katanya.

Sungmin hendak bangun tapi gerakan Kim Young Min lebih cepat. Hingga Sungmin kembali terlentang dengan Kim Young Min yang mengkungkung tubuhnya, memerangkap kedua kakinya dan tangan pria tua itu mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu eoh?" bisik Kim Young Min tepat di telinga Sungmin. Dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dan mengendus kulit leher wanita yang tidak bisa berkutik di kungkungannya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebar. Ia sudah sejak tadi menangis. Wajah Kyuhyun terus saja terbayang di otaknya.

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun

Terus memanggil, berharap, suaminya bisa mendengar dan menyelamatkannya.

"Akh.. tuan kumohon hiks lepaskan aku.." Sungmin bersentak ketika Kim Young Ming mengecup lehernya.

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Kim Young Min memegang dagu Sungmin, membuat wanita muda itu menatap wajahnya. "Maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku yang membelimu dari tempat itu hingga kau bebes berkeliaran. Dan ah! Kau tinggal dengan nyaman di kediaman Cho Hangeng. Haruskan aku memberi selamat karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun em?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika pria itu mencium pipinya.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan orang yang menghancurkan segel vaginamu. Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa anak itu memuaskanmu eoh? Kau pasti menyukai bukan ketika penis tegang keluar masuk vagina mu?"

Hanya suara isakan yang bisa Sungmin keluarkan. Matanya sudah membengkak sempurna.

"Boleh aku menciummu sayang?"

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab dan menghindar ketika bibir menghitam itu menyentuh bibirnya. Menjerit, dalam hati Sungmin menjerit. Merasa jijik ketika salivanya bercampur dengan pria itu. Gerakan brutal pada bibirnya membuat Sungmin merasa jutaan ton menindih hatinya membuat sesak. Kepalanya sudah pusing luar biasa.

"Hiks... Kyu.. hiks... Oppa~" Sungmin merintih sembari memanggil nama suami dan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Sreet

Dengan brutal Kim Young Min menyobek kemeja yang Sungmin pakai. Wanita itu mencoba memberontak tapi sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menikmati rasa pening yang membuat pandangannya berputar-putar.

Kim Young Min dengan buas mengecup leher putih Sungmin. Kecupannya turun ke bahu mulus wanita itu.

Sungmin menangis hebat ketika merasakan payudaranya di remas kuat oleh pria di atasnya. Sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk berontak. Rasanya Sungmin ingin langsung mati di tempat. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan pria yang ia cintai itu?

Menjijikan, kata yang tepat untuknya kali ini. Membiarkan pria asing menjamah tubuhnya.

Mati

Mati

Kenapa Kim Young Min tidak membunuhnya saja sekalian.

"Akh.." pekik Sungmin ketika Kim Young Min menggigit dada atasnya kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Sungmin yakin pria tua itu memberikan tandanya di sana.

"Sudah kuduga kau nikmat sekali" Kim Young Min hendak akan mencium bibir Sungmin ketika debrakan pintu yang di dobrak terbuka.

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK"

Kyuhyun berlari. Mencengkram kerah belakang Kim Young Min hingga menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin.

Brugh

Brugh

Kyuhyun memberikan pukulan yang sangat kuat dan keras pada wajah tua itu. Donghae yang baru masuk dan melihat keadaaan adiknya, langsung menangkap Kim Young Min yang limbung karena pukulan Kyuhyun dan ia pun memberikan pukulannya yang bertubi pada pria itu.

Terdengar umpatan dan suara pukulan yang konstan dari Donghae yang terus memukul Kim Young Min. Kyuhyun berbalik, air matanya keluar begitu saja melihat keadaan istrinya. Mata sembab dengan air mata berlinang. Kemeja bagian depan yang robek hingga menampilkan dada yang terbungkus bra dan perut yang masih datar.

"Sungmin-ah~" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh wajah Sungmin yang mendingin. Tercetak bentuk tangan yang memerah di pipi putih istrinya, memar pun tercetak di sudut bibir Sungmin yang juga mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya, ia melepas jas hitamnya lalu menutupi tubuh atas Sungmin.

Siwon datang bersama Minho. Siwon menahan tubuh Donghae yang masih mengamuk hebat sedangkan Minho langsung meringkus Kim Young Min. Anak buah pria itu pun yang berada di luar sudah di amankan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Minho-ah, aku serahkan padamu. Terima kasih" kata Kyuhyun. Minho menganguk dan tersenyum. Ia membawa Kim Young Min keluar.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae terbata. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang sudah pucat pasi.

"D-darah.. Su-sungmin"

Kyuhyun melihat apa yang di tunjukan oleh Donghae dan seketika itu pun jantungnya serasa berhanti berdetak. Darah merembes mengotori rok putih Sungmin tanpa ia ketahui.

Darah apa itu?

.

.

.

TBC

Mommy mianhae jangan jitak aku lagi #jeritku karena Bunny Semok sejak tadi menjitak kepala ane.

Min :Mommy kan ga mau di cium2 selain Daddy mu Minry-ah.

Q : Mian Mommy semokku yang aku cintai... nih aku kasih Daddy KyuKyu buat bersihin bibir MomMom #SodorinKYU

Min : Kyunie~~

Kyu :Mingie~ Bunny sexy.. come here honey..

Seketika itu pun bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu dan ane hanya bisa membuka mata lebar-lebar melihat adegan yang sangat ane dan Joyerdeul harapkan muehehehe #ketawa nista

Cut cut cut.

Heheh annyeong chingudeul #usapTengkuk... jangan jitak aku ya, aku udah kenyang di jitakin ma Mom Min seksoy tersayang karena udah bikin adegan yang euh... sudahlah ^^

So eotte?

Chingudeul mau jitak aku juga? #pasrah deh aku terima tapi jangan keras-keras ya.. sakit... mian mian #bungkuk lagi. Harap maklum ane dalam masa lebay parah mode on. Dari pada terus ngegalau karena lirik lagu KyuKyu solo SS6 yang bikin nyesek di tambah Kyu ma Min saling jauh-jauhan. Tapi liat pict Min yang ceria di wiki cafe, ah galau sembuh dah... berdoa aja apapun terjadi KyuMin selalu baik-baik aja.

Chapter sepuluh ini q rasa klimaksnya deh. Next chapter palingan eum.. ape yeh?

Mian chingudeul, chapter ini apa terkesan maksaain? Atau kecepetan? Eh dari awal emang aku udah bilang ini FF alur cepet y heheh.. mian juga karena telat update ^^

Ada yang bisa nebak buat next chapter?

Okelah aku mau ucapin makasih buat chingudeul yang masih setia menyaksikan #dikiraSinetron FF It's Over ini..

Beberapa review di chapter 8 yang baru masuk setelah publis chapter sembilan...

Guest, anakyumin, choicho, Aegyeo789, kieah kms, Cho Minyu, minniekyu

Dan buat yang chapter 9 kemaren...

farahauliaputri21, asdfghjkyu, kimteechul, teukiangle, Sanshaini Hikari, kiran theacyankEsa, snow drop 1272, may moon 581, babychoi137, 137KyuMin, BunnyEvil KyuMin, Cho Ocean, mandakyumin, kimRyan2124, sandrimayy88, yuli love kyumin, leedidah, 143 is 137, cloudswan, Shywona489, Chominhyun, aismamangkona, diahmiftachulningtyas, LiveLoveKyumin, ayudesy1222, miu sara, abilhikmah, rinie moet, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, rizqibilla, Frostbee, TiffyTiffanyLee, Pumpkins yellow, dewi k tubagus, nova137, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, auliaJC, ShinJiWoo920202, allea1186, thiafumings, Truly ELF, minnie kyumin, Xiao Lulu, imKM1004, sitara1083, Guest, shalza, Guest, Aegyeo789, Cywelf, Guest, kyukyu, keikofeyla, Kim RyeoSung342409, ratu kyuhae, melee, fariny, pumpkin, sarah basri, Yaya Saya, PaboGirl, Guest, MinnieGalz, Shin, Guest, kimhyera96, ChoLee, tarry24792, minniekyu, anakyumin, Cho Minyu, yolyol

Jongmal gomawo. Menerima kritik dan sarannya.

see u next chapter ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gendre :**

**Romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo (s), OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya sudah berakhir. Percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Sungmin sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu telah di tangani oleh Dokter. Pria berkulit pucat itu berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang menguasai kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Ibunya dari kejauhan. Melirik kesamping dan benar saja, Ibu dan Ayahnya datang bersama Kibum, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Heechul langsung memeluk putra tunggalnya. Berusaha memberi kata-kata penenang. Eunhyuk pun langsung berlari mendekap Donghae.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum pada Suaminya yang tampak tenang dari luar walau dalam hati ia khawatir. Siwon menggeleng. "Dokter masih memeriksanya" katanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri ketika Dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar. "Bagaimana dengan istri saya? bayi saya?"

"Syukurlah. Bayi yang di kandungan Sungmin-ssi tidak apa-apa. Untungnya itu bukan pendarahan yang hebat hingga mengakibatkan keguguran" semua orang yang mendengarkan perjelasan Dokter tersebut tampak menarik nafas lega.

"Shok yang membuat Sungmin-ssi pendarahan. Saya anjurkan untuk tidak membuatnya stress berlebih. Jika terjadi kembali pendarahan saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan bayi Sungmin-ssi"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun seperti tak bosan melihat wajah pria tua di depannya. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun belum membuka suaranya membuat orang tua di hadapannya jengah karena tingkah autisnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh menemuiku hanya untuk terus memandangku seperti itu?" ucap pria tua yang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyedihkan. Kim Young Min"

Kim Young Min membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan tajam yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau-"

Brug

Ucapan Kim Young Min terputus ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah tas sedang di atas meja. "Bukalah" ucap Kyuhyun memerintah.

Dengan ragu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, Kim Young Min membuka tas tersebut, matanya kembali membelak kaget. Isi dalam tas itu adalah uang yang sangat banyak. Kim Young Min menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membeli istriku dari tempat 'itu' hingga Sungmin bisa bebas. Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu, karena itu aku menggantinya 3x lipat" Kim Young Min berdecih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Aku sarankan kau gunakan uang ini dengan bijak. Karena perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan pada istriku, jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari tempat ini dengan mudah"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk agungnya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan" Kyuhyun bangun, beranjak pergi namun baru beberapa langkah, Kim Young Min menyerukan sesuatu.

"Oh ya. Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" Kim Young Min memincingkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tetep berdiri membelakanginya. Merasa Kyuhyun masih sudi mendengarkan ia pun kembali berucap.

"Well, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku iri padamu, karena kau bisa dengan bebas menjamah tubuh Sungmin. Geez. Aku masih mengingat suara merintih istrimu ketika aku menelusuri leher putihnya, turun ke bahu dan coba kau tebak? Dada istrimu benar-benar kenyal sayang aku belum sempat menikma-"

Brugh

Brugh

Brugh

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM YOUNG MIN"

Dua polisi penjaga langsung berusaha memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Kim Young Min yang kini sudah tersungkur di lantai. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah ketika kedua tangannya di cekal oleh polisi, kedua kakinya masih aktif menendang perut Kim Young Min membuat pria tua itu terbatuk.

"HAHAHAHAH..." Kim Young Min tertawa tanpa beban. Kyuhyun mengira jika pria tua itu benar-benar gila. "Ckckck! Dari reaksimu, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika SungminMu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja benar?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kim Young Min dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sedingin ucapan yang ia lontarkan pada pria yang kini menjadi penghuni penjara. "Aku pastikan kau akan mendekap di tempat ini dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama" setelah itu Kyuhyun melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap prihatin pada sepupunya itu. Keadaan Sungmin belum membaik setelah 2 minggu yang lalu wanita muda itu di perbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja. Biar pekerjaanmu aku handle" usul Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Gwenchana Hyung" Kyuhyun menutup map yang sudah selesai ia periksa. Kyuhyun bersandar ke kursi. Memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

Bagaimana tidak lelah.

Hanya satu penyebab, yaitu istrinya. Sungmin.

Masih ingat dengan jelas. Ketika Sungmin sadar, wanita itu menjerit histeris ketika ia mencoba untuk mendekap tubuh ringkihnya. Alih-alih menenangkan, Sungmin malah menangis tersedu yang membuat Sungmin lemas hingga kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika membuka mata kembali, Sungmin hanya mencari Donghae. Istrinya itu tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae, jika pun bisa di bujuk Sungmin akan langsung lari kepelukan Heechul. Tapi ketika dirinya berusaha mendekat, Sungmin kembali terisak dan menjerit tidak jelas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa menjangkau Sungmin. Kyuhyun iri. Donghae, Heechul, Hangeng, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bisa berdekatan dengan Sungmin walau istrinya itu lebih pendiam 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin tidak menjerit dan histeris ketika mereka berada di dekat wanita muda yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai itu.

Meminta bantuan Donghae dan Heechul. Menanyakan kenapa Sungmin selalu menjerit dan menangis jika didekati olehnya, yang di dapat hanya isakan Sungmin sembari bergumam 'aku menjijikan' terus seperti itu.

Menjijikan?

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengkuh Sungmin ketika istrinya itu sudah terlelap. Hanya itu, dia rela jam tidurnya berkurang hanya untuk mendekap dan membelai pipi Sungmin yang kini menirus.

Entah apa yang Heechul katakan pada Sungmin. Wanita muda cantik itu tidak lagi berteriak dan menangis jika Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya. Namun, Sungmin hanya menunduk dan tidak menyahut sama sekali ketika ia mengajak bicara.

Dua minggu yang lalu ketika Sungmin di perbolehkan pulang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mereka tinggal di kediaman Cho. Kyuhyun harus rela pisah ranjang karena Sungmin menolak untuk tidur bersamanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar memulainya dari nol untuk kembali membuat Sungmin bisa menerimanya. Dan usahanya, sia-sia. Tidak ada hal yang berarti yang Sungmin tunjukan padanya. Hingga hal itu membuatnya melupakan jam makan, lebih menikmati melamun dan kurang tidur karena ingin merasakan berada di dekat istrinya.

Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hyung"

Siwon mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Mati kan AC-nya. Dingin sekali disini" Kyuhyun merapatkan jasnya.

Siwon mengernyit, ia melihat pada remote AC, hay! Bagaimana dimatikan jika dinyalakan saja tidak. Siwon melangkah mendekat pada Kyuhyun . menempelkan tangannya pada dahi sepupunya itu yang mendapat hempasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau demam" ujar Siwon.

#

Sungmin mendongak ketika pundak nya di sentuh oleh seseorang. Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika melihat siapa orang yang sudah menyentuhnya itu.

"Umma~" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Sedang apa?" Heechul mendudukan dirinya disamping menantu kecilnya. Sungmin melihat pada dua kelinci yang tengah berlarian di kandang.

"Chocho, sen" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Heechul menatap miris pada menantunya itu. Keadaan Sungmin sungguh membuat Kyuhyun putranya ikut merasakan akibatnya. Heechul kerap kali melihat Kyuhyun yang masih membuka mata padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

Heechul mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sungmin. Wanita muda itu menikmati sentuhan mertuanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari dua kelinci di kandang sana.

"Minnie-yah" Heechul membawa tubuh Sungmin, hingga kini ia dan Sungmin saling berhadapan.

Sungmin melihat raut khawatir penuh cemas dari wajah cantik mertuanya. "Minnie-yah, Umma mohon, jangan seperti ini ne" suara Heechul tampak sedikit bergetar. "Kasian baby, kasian Kyuhyun juga. Dia sedih melihat Minnie yang terus terdiam" air mata itu lolos dan membasahi pipi Heechul. "Minnie tidak kasihan melihat Kyuhyun?" ulangnya. Sungmn terduduk. Entah mengapa matanya kini terasa memanas.

Kyuhyun...

Kyunie-nya..

Sungmin tahu ia telah membuat semua orang khawatir. Kakaknya, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Ryeowook pun selalu berusaha untuk membuat nya ceria kembali.

Tapi kembali seperti itu sulit untuk saat ini. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau berusaha tapi bayangan tentang Kim Young Min yang menjamah tubuhnya membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun...

Setiap kali melihat wajah tampan suaminya maka perasaan menjijikan dan tak pantas selalu bergelayut erat di kepalanya. Ia kotor. Tubuhnya pernah di jamah oleh orang lain. Dan Sungmin merasa ia sangatlah tidak pantas untuk tetap bersama Kyuhyun.

Pernah terpikir untuk melayangkan surat cerai yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae kakaknya mengatai dirinya bodoh.

'_Jangan menjadi bodoh Minnie-yah. Mengajukan cerai? Yang benar saja'_

Lalu ia harus apa?

Ia sungguh merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun tidak berani mengatakan apa yang telah di lakukan pria tua jahat itu pada dirinya. Sungmin pun tersiksa.

"Mianhae Umma~" lirih Sungmin.

"Kenapa minta maaf eum?" Heechul membawa Sungmin pada dekapannya. Mengusap punggung Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks.. 'dia'.. 'dia' mencium bibir Minnie Umma~ 'dia' juga mencium leher dan bahu Minnie hiks hiks. 'dia' menggigit dan meremas dada Minnie. Minnie jijik.. Minnie jijik pada tubuh Minnie sendiri. Minnie harus bilang apa pada Kyunie.. hiks.."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bercerita perlakukan apa yang di berikan Young Min padanya. Sungmin menangis, Heechul menangis, dan orang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding itu pun ikut menangis.

Kyuhyun orang itu, ia menuruti saran Siwon untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Ketika masuk rumah, ia melihat ibunya menuju teras belakang dan Kyuhyun merasa ia harus mengikuti ibunya itu. Dan akhirnya disini ia berada. Di balik dinding, tubuhnya merosot begitu mendengar cerita Sungmin sembari air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Seohyun menatap selembar kertas yang ia dapatkan hari ini dari pihak sekolah mengenai kelanjutan pendidikannya. Sebuah surat yang mengatakan jika dia adalah salah satu dari sekian murid berprestasi yang mendapat beasiswa masuk unversitas di China. Ya, untuk masalah otak, Seohyun tidak diragukan.

Waktu mengikuti seleksi, dirinya tidak serius. Ia hanya berniat untuk mengetahui kepandaian otaknya saja tanpa berniat menerima beasiswa itu jika mana dia berhasil lolos. Tapi untuk saat ini ia harus memikirkan ulang tentang itu.

Suara ketuk pintu membuat Seohyun menoleh. Disana Eunhyuk tersenyum memberitahunya untuk makan malam. Seohyun pun mengikuti calon kakak iparnya itu.

Di ruang makan Donghae sudah menunggu. Rumah ini tambah sepi semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak tinggal disini sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Sebelum ada Sungmin, rumah ini memang lumayan ceria. Mungkin karena permasalah Seohyun dan Donghae membuat rumah ini terasa seperti kuburan. Hanya suara Eunhyuk yang mendominan untuk memecah suasana namun itu tampaknya gagal.

"Oppa~" panggil Seohyun.

Hatinya menjerit ketika Donghae tidah menyahut atau sekedar menoleh menatapnya. Sebegitu bencinya Donghae padanya?

Merasa percuma. Seohyun meminum air minum, lalu langsung menuju kamarnya. Eunhyuk mendesah berat melihat hubungan Donghae dan Seohyun yang semakin memburuk.

Di kamar, Seohyun duduk di meja belajarnya. Menatap lama lembar surat beasiswa. Selang beberapa menit, ia mengambil pena dan menandatangi penerimaan beasiswa itu.

Donghae-kakaknya sudah tak menganggapnya. Jadi untuk apa dia harus tinggal disini tanpa orang yang mengharapkan kehadirannya.

#

Heechul tampak gusar. Berulang kali wanita cantik itu menatap pintu. Siang tadi setelah berbicara dengan Sungmin, di sofa ruang tengah terdapat tas kerja Kyuhyun namun sang empu tas tak ada dirumah. Dan ketika Siwon pulang, pria tinggi itu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari siang karena demam.

Dan sampai pukul 11 malam ini Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Bagaimanapun, sedewasa apapun seorang ibu akan selalu mencemaskan anaknya. Begitupun Heechul apalagi dengan fakta Kyuhyun tengah sakit. Dan parahnya tak ada Hangeng yang menengkanya karena suaminya itu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri.

Tak beda jauh dari keadaan Heechul, Sungmin yang berada di kamarnya tampak cemas. Ia mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi. Hatinya pun tak tenang. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya.

Derap langkah yang tak beraturan membuat Sungmin beranjak dari kasur nyamanya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu. Dan ia bisa melihat Heechul dan Siwon yang tengah kesusahan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat mabuk.

Heechul dan Siwon melempar senyum dan berkata 'gwenchana, tak usah khawatir', Sungmin masih terdiam ketika melihat Siwon membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh Suaminya untuk berbaring.

Siwon langsung melesat menuju dapur membuat segelas susu untuk menetralisir alkohol di tubuh sepupunya. Heechul tampak bergulat melepas sepatu dan baju yang putranya pakai untuk menggantinya dengan piyama. Sedangkan Sungmin diam mematung di ambang pintu sembari melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.

Ingin mendekat dan ia pun ingin menggantikan piyama untuk suaminya itu. Namun lagi-lagi pikirannya melarang.

'Menjijikan'

'Kau tak pantas berdekatan dengan suamimu'

Begitulah bisikan pikirannya. Heechul yang melihat Sungmin mengusap matanya karena tengah membersihkan air mata, wanita paruh baya itu menggengam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat.

"Kau ingin merawat Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya suara isakan yang keluar.

Heechul mengusap rambut Sungmin lalu menciumnya. "Cha" Heechul mengulurkan sebuah handuk basah untuk mengelap tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sembari menangis, dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin mulai membasuk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Masih pantas kah ia?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah rapih dengan piyama tidurnya. Siwon sudah membawa segelas air susu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mingie~" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia membuka mata karena Heechul menepuk pelan pipinya untuk bangun. Ibunya pun membantunya untuk meminum susu. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap diam.

"Kalian perlu bicara" Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu melangkah keluar.

Kamar itu tampak sepi. Kyuhyun yang terus menatap istrinya dan Sungmin yang menundukkan kepala. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Sungmin namun wanita itu langsung mengelak.

"Lihat aku" kata Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Cho Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tidak meresponnya. Dengan kepala yang pening, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin tanpa aba-aba.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar. Pelukan itu adalah pelukan yang Sungmin inginkan namun lagi-lagi pikirannya berkuasa hingga ia berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lelahnya. "Kembalilah menjadi Cho Sungmin istriku. Jangan seperti ini" lirihnya.

Sungmin terisak hebat. Kyuhyun sempat tidak tega namun jika terus mengalah, kapan Sungmin akan bisa menerimanya kembali? Ini harus segera terselesaikan. Berjauhan dengan Sungmin membuatnya seakan susah bernafas.

"Aku menjijikan" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tidak menjijikan"

"Aku menjijikan" kata Sungmin lagi dan terus berkata seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa? Berhenti berpikir jika kau ini menjijikan" Kyuhyun berteriak sembari memperat pelukannya. "Kau tidak menjijikan sayang~" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk Kyunie~ hiks.. aku menjijikan"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Kau tidak menjijikan" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan langsung meraup bibir shap M Sungmin yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sungmin memberontak dan air matanya semakin deras. Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan Sungmin terlepas dari ciumannya.

"AAAA~" Sungmin menjerit ketika ia berhasil terlepas dari Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia mendesah dan merutuk dirinya. Setetes air bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Melihat punggung istrinya yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis melihat sifat manja menantunya. Pandangan dua wanita beda usia itu tertuju pada sosok pria yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Pagi tadi, Heechul menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Dengan panik ia berteriak hingga Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum menghampirinya dan seketika itu ketiga orang tersebut terkejut.

Dan disinilah akhirnya. Ruangan rumah sakit. Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun mengalami asam lambung, sebenarnya tidak sampai di rawat jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol dengan berlebihan hingga membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri dan berakhir di sini.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Tadi malam Umma mendengar Minnie menjerit. Wae?"

Sungmin menatap Heechul sebentar menimang apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. "Itu.. Kyunie mencium bibir Minnie Umma"

Heechul terkekeh. "Karena itu Minnie menjerit?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin menjerit karena bayangan Kim Young Min terlihat kembali ketika pria tua itu mencium bibirnya ganas. Heechul menghela nafas ketika lagi dan lagi ia melihat Sungmin menangis.

Ia mengusap air mata itu lalu membawa Sungmin kedekapannya. "Umma yakin, Kyunie Umma tidak mungkin menganggap Minnie menjijikan. Dan memang Minnie tidak menjijikan" Heechul mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Kenangan buruk dan menyakitkan pantasnya di lupakan dan digantikan dengan kenangan indah" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata mertuanya itu.

"Maksudnya?"

Heechul berpekik dalam hati ketika melihat mata Sungmin yang membulat menandakan jika menantunya memang masih polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kyunie. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya"

#

Sungmin meremas jemarinya yang saling bertaut ketika Kyuhyun terus melihatnya dari tadi. Heechul tidak ada karena tengah membeli makan siang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Sungmin selalu mencuri pandangan padanya dan pasti dengan ekpresi yang takut-takut. "Kemari" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "Kemari~" rengek Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak aku akan minum banyak alkohol hingga aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Ah benar! Itu lebih baik dari pada harus terus di jauhi oleh istri sendiri" celetuknya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Duduk disini"

Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berpekik gemas melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kaget ketika wanita itu akan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang namun Kyuhyun menyentaknya lembut dan menyuruh untuk duduk di ranjang.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ketika Kyuhyun memegang tangannya. "Lihat aku. Jebal" lirih Kyuhyun.

Memberanikan diri Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lurus kedalam iris kelam pria itu. "Jangan menjauhiku" katanya.

Sungmin kembali merasakan panas menjalari kedua matanya. "Aku-"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk tubuh yang kini tampak kurus. "Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun dan seketika itu tangis Sungmin pecah.

Ya, Sungmin pun mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku-"

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengatakan jika kau menjijikan atau aku benar-benar kan minum banyak alkohol hingga aku mati"

"Andwae" tangkas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa Sungmin sadari. Ia melepas pelukannya dan kembali memasang wajah sendu. "Jangan menjauhiku lagi ya" ucapnya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi" sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Dan dengan cepat juga, Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya. Dan ia merasa dejavu ketika Sungmin berusaha terlepas dari tautannya namun, Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk istrinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kebutuhan udara, dengan tak rela Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang bak kepiting rebus. "Jangan pikirkan lagi. Buang jauh-jauh kenangan buruk 'itu' hm?" ucapnya.

Sungmin menganguk patuh, mengundang Kyuhyun untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin, hanya sebentar kemudian di lepaskan. "Kita sudah baikan" katanya sembari tersenyum membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum juga walau masih ada air mata yang mengalir ketika wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata itu lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Kyunie~"

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin sudah kembali. Sungmin istrinya sudah kembali.

"Hm?"

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap parah suaminya. "Mingie tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Umma"

"Kata-kata apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata Umma, 'Kenangan buruk dan menyakitkan pantasnya di lupakan dan digantikan dengan kenangan indah' lalu Umma juga bilang, tanyakan saja pada Kyunie. Kyunie pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan" Sungmin mengerjap. "Maksudnya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar selebar yang ia bisa untuk tersenyum. "Nanti Kyunie tunjukan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Oh. Ya sudah" Sungmin menganguk dan itu membuat Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi wajah Sungmin lalu kembali meraup bibir shap M itu.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 hari dirawat dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Dan sebelum itu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk cek up kandungan. Dokter mengatakan jika janin yang Sungmin kandung baik-baik saja dan kini sudah memasuki bulan kedua.

Kyuhyun bersyukur, kini Sungmin sudah seperti sedia kala. Tinggal satu hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin yang membuat pria itu menyeringai membuat wajahnya beribu kali lipat dari pada ketika dia tersenyum, eh? xD

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung menggiring Sungmin masuk kamarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa pintunya di kunci?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggengam tangan Sungmin dan membimbing istri polosnya untuk berbaring di ranjang. "Kenapa Mingie yang tidur, harusnya Kyunie dong. Kyunie kan harus istrirahat" ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah mengkungkung tubuhnya. "Kyunie~"

"Mingie ingat kan dengan kata-kata Umma. Dan suami tampanmu ini sudah berjanji untuk menunjukannya. Masih ingat kan?"

Sungmin melirik kesana-kemari. Bukannya lupa, hanya saja posisi Kyuhyun saat ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kalo mau menunjukan sih boleh-boleh saja tapi tidak usah sampai mengkungkung tubuhnya seperti ini kan?

"Masih ingatkan?"

"..."

"Mingie chagi~"

"N-ne. Mingie i-ing-at. Tapi tidak usah menindih seper-Kyunie" Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup lehernya. Ingatannya kembali kemasa dimana pria tua itu mengecup lehernya.

"Sssttt..." Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin. "Aku akan menghapus jejak pria tua itu. Dan tugas Mingie, melupakannya dan menggantikannya sosok brengsek itu dengan diriku" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin membuat wanita itu menatapnya. "Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun, suami Mingie"

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin, mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin bergantian. Ciumannya turun ke leher mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit pelan membuat Sungmin mengerang.

"Kyu~" lenguhnya.

"Hm. Aku" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup leher Sungmin dan menghisap leher putih itu membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kyu~" Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun memijat dadanya pelan dan Sungmin tidak tahu sejak kapan semua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka menampilkan dadanya yang tertutup bra.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu meninggalkan jejaknya di dadanya pula.

Tok tok tok tok

"_Minnie~~~~_"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tahu siapa berteriak itu, dan siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Heechul. "Kyunie~~" ujar Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup leher istrinya.

Tok tok tok tok

"_Minnie~~~_" Heechul kembali berteriak. Ia menekuk wajahnya ketika baru menyadari sesuatu. Menantunya itu di dalam kamar tidak sendirian, ada Kyuhyun putranya juga. Dan lagi, kenapa pintunya di kunci?

"_CHO KYUHYUN. BUKA PINTUNYA_" teriak Heechul

"Kyu~"

"Aish" Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk dengan wajah tertekuknya. "Kenapa tidak buka pintu?" tanya Sungmin sembari membenarkan kancing kemejanya. "Tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan lalu beranjak menuju pintu merasa jika pakaiannya sudah rapih.

"Ada apa Umma?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul memincing melihat punggung putranya yang tengah duduk membelakangi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pakai mengunci pintu segala"

"Privasi" seru Kyuhyun. Pria itu berbalik dan mendeathglare ibunya.

"Kenapa kau melihat Umma seperti itu? Berani?" tantang Heechul, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Ia beralih pada Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu"

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Seohyun"

#

Sungmin dan Seohyun saling melirik satu sama lain lalu kedua perempuan itu melihat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang mereka seperti seorang pengawal Sungmin yang berjaga andai kata Sungmin tiba-tiba di serang oleh mahluk bernama Seohyun.

"Kyunie"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Seohyun penuh waspada beralih melihat pada Sungmin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku ingin ice cream"

"Ada di dapur. Sebentar" sebelum Kyuhyun menuju dapur, Sungmin mencekal tangan suaminya.

"Ice cream rasa stawberry"

"Arraseo"

Sungmin kembali mencekal Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin ice cream yang baru, tidak mau yang ada di kulkas"

"Arraseo, aku akan menyuruh Go Ahjumma untuk membelinya" kata Kyuhyun mencoba sabar.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kyunie yang harus membelinya" final Sungmin.

Dan dengan sangat tidak rela Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Seohyun untuk membeli ice cream. Poor Kyu.

"Mianhae"

Sungmin menatap Seohyun. Belum berniat membuka suara. "Waktu itu, aku malah membiarkan mereka membawamu"

Seohyun menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapan Sungmin langsung membuat Seohyun mendoangak. "Aku sudah lupa" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum lebar. Seohyun balas tersenyum padanya.

"Selain untuk minta maaf, aku kemari juga ingin berpamitan"

"Eh? Memangnya eonni mau kemana?"

"Aku mendapat beasiswa dari Universitas di China. Dan hari ini aku akan berangkat kesana"

"Jinja? Wah selamat kalau begitu. Eh? Donghae Oppa mengantar juga kan?"

Seohyun terdiam, ia melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sungmin. "Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Seohyun. Ambigu.

"Aku ingin ikut mengantar juga" gumam Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak usah"

Sungmin menggeleng, sejak kehamilannya. Wanita muda itu pun berubah menjadi orang yang tak mau di bantah apa maunya. "Chakaman"

Sungmin meronggoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun. "Kyunie dimana?"

"_Ini sebentar lagi sampai di mini market. Mau ada yang di beli lagi?_"

"Kyunie pulang sekarang"

"_Eh?"_

"Pulang"

"_Iya nanti pulang setelah membeli ice cream kan?"_

"Ani, ani. Pulang sekarang. Mingie tunggu. Palli" Sungmin memutus panggilan. Dan jauh di sana, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Sabar. Poor Kyu again.

#

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Donghae menghentikan acara makan siangnya, beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Wae?" desak Donghae.

Eunhyuk tampak menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Kau masih kesal pada Seohyun?"

"..." Donghae tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak kasihan melihat Seohyun yang selalu sedik ketika kau tak menghiraukannya?" Donghae masih tidak mau menjawab. Ia sangat malas apapun yang berkaitan dengan Seohyun.

"Apa kau masih kesal karena kelakuannya yang-"

"Karena itu, sudah jangan bahas lagi" tangkas Donghae cepat sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak bisakan kau memaafkannya? Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Donghaeku menjadi seorang pendendam"

"Aku bukan seperti itu-"

"Lantas kenapa kau seperti enggan berdekatan dengannya?"

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Jawab aku"

Donghae melihat kekecewaan di ke dua manik hitam kekasihnya. Apa ia sudah melakukan salah hingga Eunhyuk menatapnya seperti itu. "Aku kesal, selama ini dia membohongiku"

"Apa kau tahu apa alasannya Seohyun melakukan itu?" Donghae mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang tampak bergetar. "Aku tahu, kau kecewa, kau kesal, marah. Tapi kau juga harus melihat dari sisi Seohyun. Aku juga tidak membenarkan perbuatannya" Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Seohyun tidak seberuntung Sungmin. Seohyun hanya bergantung padamu hiks.. kau tidak bisa melihat jika Seohyun sangat sedih ketika tak di hiraukan olehmu?" tangis Eunhyuk pecah.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. "Maaf" lirihnya. Donghae pun merasakan kesedihan Seohyun namun egonya masih belum bisa memaafkan Seohyun. Apa iya dia sudah keterlaluan? Jika di tanya apakah ia menyayangi Seohyun. Jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kau tidak punya salah padamu hiks"

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Eunhyuk lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. "Sepulang kerja. Aku akan berbaikan dengan Seohyun" janji Donghae.

Ya mungkin dirinya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan sampai Eunhyuk pun menangis di buatnya.

"Pergilah kebandara. Ada waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum pesawat Seohyun lepas landas"

"Bandara? Kenapa Seohyun di bandara? Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

"Adikmu satu itu lolos seleksi dan mendapatkan beasiswa masuk universitas di China dan hari ini, Seohyun berangkat"

"Apa?" Donghae tak sadar berteriak. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" lanjutnya.

"Dia pikir kau sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padanya. Dari pada tetap tinggal di rumah tapi kau tidak mengharapkannya lebih baik dia pergi" jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Aku harus kebandara sekarang" ujar Donghae.

"Kau memang harus"

#

"Gomawo Kyuhyun oppa" ucap Seohyun ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas softdrink padanya.

"Hm" berdehem singkat. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin dan memberikan segelas susu hangat pada istrinya itu.

"Nanti di china sana, Eonni tinggal dimana?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Disana di sediakan asrama untuk mahasiswa. Tiap bulan pun di beri uang saku, hidup terjamin" jelas Seohyun sembari tersenyum.

"Donghae?" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Seohyun menengok dan benar saja, Donghae sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sembari terengah-engah karena berlari. Ia takut jika Seohyun telah lepas landas tanpa ia bisa bertemu terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju Sungmin lalu mencium kepala adiknya itu membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, sebal.

"Oppa ingin berbicara berdua dengan Seohyun. Bolehkan?" Sungmin mengerti, wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu menyeret suaminya untuk menjauh, sebenarnya tidak, karena Sungmin malah membawa Kyuhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar, mengintip.

"Kenapa kita harus mengintip?" protes Kyuhyun.

"ssssttttt" Sungmin menaruh telunjuknya di bibir menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diam.

Seohyun menunduk, segan sekali jika harus membuka suara walau dia ingin. Ia takut kembali di acuhkan oleh Donghae.

Melihat tak ada niatan dari gadis disebelahnya. Donghae merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Seohyun dan membuat gadis itu berada di dekapannya. "Maafkan Oppa" lirih Donghae.

Sedetik kemudian, tangis Seohyun pecah. Gadis itu menangis hebat di pelukan Donghae. Kehangatan itu yang sudah lama Seohyun rindukan. "Maafkan aku Oppa" cicit Seohyun di tengah isakannya.

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Seohyun dan mengelus rambut panjang gadis itu sayang. "Disana, kau jangan lupa makan. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, belajar yang rajin, jangan jadi anak yang nakal. Kalo ada apa-apa langsung hubungi Oppa arraseo?"

Seohyun menganguk kuat. "Ne" ucapnya parau.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Seohyun bisa melihat pancaran sayang dari kedua mata Donghae. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada kakaknya itu.

"Harus selalu hati-hati. Oppa menyayangimu" dan tangisan Seohyun pun berlanjut. "Aku juga menyayangi Oppa"

Tak jauh dari sana, Sungmin sudah memeluk Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik nan manis itu sudah sesegukan. "Jangan cengeng" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai hitam istrinya.

"Bawel" celetuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

**5 bulan kemudian**

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih yang menjuntai.

Sungmin sudah melting sedari tadi melihat wajah Donghae yang tampak gugup. Hah! akhirnya, sebentar lagi Eunhyuk sudah resmi menjadi istri kakaknya.

Pengucapan ikrar pun berjalan lancar. Sungmin sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar menanti detik-detik Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. "Mulutnya tutup. Tuh ilernya keluar" Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar celetukan suaminya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebal lalu kembali melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berciuman mesra. Kyaaa~

Acara di lanjutkan dengan foto bersama. KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, HanCul, YeWook, Kim Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma, Junsu dan juga Seohyun sudah bersiap di tempat masing-masing.

Jepret

Jepret

Moment pun telah di abadikan.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin yang sudah hamil tua untuk kembali duduk di kursi namun tiba-tiba Sungmin mencengkram tangannya erat.

"Akh, sakit Mingie"

"Kyunie~" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kesakitan. Nah loh, harus nya Kyuhyun kan yang merasa sakit karena tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sungmin.

"Wae?"

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu keluar cairan keluar dari kewanitaanya. Dia sudah di beri tahu oleh Heechul sebelumnya. Dan Sungmin yakin itu adalah air keteban yang sudah pecah.

"Mingie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Babynya mau keluar" pekik Sungmin membuat seluruh orang diruang itu menoleh dan detik berikutnya berubah ribut.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

La la la la la la

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Minhyun, putri kecil mereka yang baru menginjak usia 1 setengah tahun.

Jika bertanya dimana keluarga kecil itu?

Jawabannya adalah Mokpo.

Masih ingatkan ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunda honeymoon mereka, dan Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk mengajak anaknya kelak untuk berbulan madu juga.

Dan sekarang inilah.

Sungmin memilih kampung halamannya, karena ia belum puas tinggal di tempat kelahirannya ini ketika dulu memenui Kim Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma.

Lumayan lah 2 minggu, Sungmin bisa puas menghabiskan waktunya bersama suami dan putri kecilnya disini.

Hah! Sungmin bersyukur, hidupnya kini sangat bahagia. Pikirannya melayang dimulai ketika dirinya baru menginjakan kakiknya di Seoul untuk mencari Donghae, terlunta, tinggal dengan Yeongja Halmoni, di bawa dan tinggal di tempat prostitusi, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Tinggal di kediaman Cho, bertemu kembali dengan Donghae sampai menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan kini dirinya sudah memiliki seorang putri.

Sungguh itu bukan suatu perjalanan yang singkat namun sangat panjang. Dan Akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia.

Sungmin mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berceloteh dengan Minhyun yang berada di pangkuan suaminya itu. Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

Ah! Betapa ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Kyunie~"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nado saranghae"

"Hyunnie" Minhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum lebar. "Calange Ap-pa, Um-ma heheheh" dan Minhyun pun mendapatakan ciuman cinta dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**KYYAAA akhirnya FF It's Over tamat juga. Maaf endingnya jika kurang greget heheh.**

**Gimana-gimana masih ada yang galau?**

**Udah ya jangan pada galau tentang Kyumin. Joyer harus tahan banting ne ne.**

**Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat Chingudeul yang setia ngikutin It's Over sampe selesai. Yang udah Fav, Follow dan ngasih reviewnya. Yang udah kasih kritik dan saran makasih banget lah buat semuanya.**

**Oh ya, aku publish juga FF baru ONESHOOT judulnya KYUMIN IS REAL, kalian bisa liat di acc ku. Silahkan mampir kkkk~~**

**So CHINGUDEUL ANNYEONGGG #lambaiTangan #Bow**


End file.
